Love Is a slow Burn
by Broken in silence
Summary: Both want to save her.. but only one can have her...Triangle between Tyler,Bonnie,Damon following fool me once bonnie's emotional process with grams death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: both want to save her, but only one can have her… but who knows I suck at summaries, still I hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters they are owned by L.J. Smith and the CW network**

**Hello everybody this is my first fanficton story I hope you like it please leave reviews and be honest ;) thanks.**

**Title**: Love is a slow burn… a triangle involving (TBD) Tyler, Bonnie and Damon. It originally was going to be a Stefan/bonnie/Damon but I couldn't imagine having my baby Stefan get hurt...

Chapter 1. Knocking on the door

Intro: it had been 3 weeks since grams death and bonnie spent most of her days, in her big lonely house drinking all the assortments of her father's home bar it's not like he'd notice he was never there even now when she needed him most. But Having the home bar saved her the trouble of having to pay people to get it for her and it provided the comfort of being drunk at home, which is what the drinking provided comfort a simple escape from guilt, pain and the all consuming hatred of everything supernatural, a list that included herself….. which only made her further crawl into the bottle, and shut out all the people trying to help her…people like Elena and Stefan who she was not to keen on seeing these days.

Doom and gloom: it was another bright day she assumed with dark shades drawn, as she lay motionless on the bed with a bottle of jack Daniels in hand, when she hears another annoying knock on the door, the knocks she's been ignoring for 3 weeks straight, finally annoyed by the constant pounding, bonnie rolls over placing the jack Daniels on the nightstand, and with that she firmly makes her way to the persist knocking at the door, opening the door angrily,

Bonnie: what?

Caroline her blond best friend just lunges at her squeezing her tightly,

Caroline: finally… I was so worried, I thought you had died in here (lively yet hostile)

Bonnie: (not hugging back) as you can see, I'm fine (dry tone)

Caroline: sorry, the same can't be said for your smell (sniffs) you smell like a brewery

Bonnie's other best friend never had any use for tact, bonnie shrugged heading for the home bar,

Bonnie: what I can say, I loves me a good drink (half of a smirk appearing on her face)

Caroline: that's not funny (low)

Caroline exhales deeply as bonnie, pours herself a cup of vodka, Caroline opens her mouth to speak as bonnie gulped down the drink, worry spreads over Caroline's face.

Caroline: Bonnie…I don't think you should, (exhales) what am trying say is you need to get out of this house and stop drinking… sound like a good idea

Bonnie: that sounds like a horrible idea (shaking her head pouring another drink)

Caroline: look, I know how this is going to sound coming from me, but you are being extremely selfish, you've barely left this house in three weeks you don't answer the door or pick-up the phone (pause)I mean come on you have to start dealing with this… I mean it's been 3 weeks since….

Bonnie: Caroline, (low) Caroline (panting a little)

Caroline ignoring bonnie's low pitch

Bonnie: Caroline, shut-up (yells slamming down her glass)

Caroline clams up bitterly, bonnie walks up to stand right in front of herself-centered friend who at this moment was thinking of someone other than herself staring up to look her square in the eye's, bonnie caresses her shoulders.

Bonnie: (exhales) look Caroline, you are one of the few people that am not angry with… which means I need you(inhales) but not just yet… (She draws her attention to the ground) so I gotta, do this alone for now.

Caroline smile's warmly at bonnie,

Caroline: I just love you okay, so when you need me, I'll be there (chipper voice back in play)

A small smile manages to creep on the corners of bonnie's mouth, tilting her head she hugs Caroline.

Caroline: alright, I have to go; matt's waiting for me at the grill...maybe you'd like to join us (smiling)

(Bonnie just shakes her head no leading Caroline to the door)

Caroline: it's a beautiful day (pouting almost)

(Bonnie just closes the front door as Caroline walks away somberly when Caroline gets in the car pulling off she calls matt)

Matt: what happened? Is she coming…? (Voice eager for information)

Caroline: nope, I tried (pausing) matt; I'm scared she's going to drink herself to death before she lets any of us help (her voice cracking in worry)

Matt: hurry here, we'll figure something out (they hang-up)

Caroline drives away keeping herself from crying being strong for her friend even if she wasn't allowed to help; she'd be strong for her anyways….

The day seemed longer than usual not that bonnie even noticed time anymore, she sat in the tube with the shower running, she swirled the glass of scotch around in her hand before gulping it down, shedding a few tears that are drowned away in the shower water and for a moment she could feel the tightness in her throat loosen its grip…. So she shut's the water off and went to get dressed in a pair of light- blue jeans, and white t- shirt with bear paw house shoes, she pulled her curly brownish black hair into a ponytail and for the first time in three weeks, her greenish eye's met the mirror she exhaled looking away in shame, she then got up and left…

Tyler pov: Tyler Lockwood had never been someone you would consider likeable and he'd agree, but lately he was going through his on changes and issues, so with the few times he saw her; he could relate and it called to him and it made the selfish, spoiled boy in him want to step up and be needed, needed by her…. Earlier that day unbeknownst to Bonnie or Caroline, Tyler was there watching from his car needing to be there but not understanding how, considering he and bonnie grow up together but as puberty and high school came upon them they drifted apart, but to him they were always friends and she needed him now, and he could admit that he needed someone too, after about 15 minutes inside Caroline was already showed the door which made Tyler comment to himself "_the dimwit isn't much use to anybody , so she better hold on to matt while she can before he wises up_"… Tyler didn't think much of Caroline, hell he didn't think much of any girl expect the only girl he wasn't ever mean or rude to Bonnie Bennett, a childhood friend whom he drifted away from, but now he wanted to be close to… As Caroline drove away Tyler Lockwood, felt nervous, and unsure which is something the cocky arrogant rich boy didn't allow himself to feel…. But this day Tyler Lockwood, held his breath has he approached the front door of this fragile young woman, who was drowning in the sorrow of her grams death… Tyler closed his eyes inhaling nervously knocking on the door…Bonnie thinking it was Caroline, glass in hand she swung the door open;

Bonnie: I thought, I told you no…. Tyler (surprised) what are you doing here?

Tyler stares at her for a moment thinking to himself even grief stricken she was still breathtaking… interrupting his thoughts bonnie calls out his name again,

Bonnie: (snapping) Tyler, Hello in there…..

Tyler: Sorry, (he exhaled; he didn't even realize he'd stopped breathing)

Bonnie: I said what are you doing here? (Looking around for others) who sent you, Matt? (Annoyed)

Tyler: Nobody sent me; I came on my own believe it or not… (Standing with his hands in his pocket eyebrows rose)

Sizing him up Bonnie pulls the glass to her lips ready to gulp, when Tyler grabs the drink smelling it

Tyler: (exhales) Scotch… (Stepping inside the house arrogantly)

Bonnie shuts the door behind him, holding out her hand awaiting the glass

Tyler: any good (He smiles)

Bonnie: (squints) I think so, so can I have it back now (agitated tone)

Tyler squints at her before gulping it, like a professional bonnie looks almost annoyed and amused.

Tyler: Nah, it's not that good (licking his lips)

Bonnie: (an exhausted look appears over her face) if you're going to start in on me about drinking, you can leave (heading for the bar) because I've heard the speeches from Elena already…

Tyler: No speeches (waving his hands in defeat)

Bonnie: Good (Squints)

Tyler: But I will say, drinking doesn't stop the pain… trust me I've tried (avoiding eye contact with those words)

Bonnie: ahem, really cause am also not in the mood for a heart to heart either (opening a new bottle, bonnie pours another drink)

Tyler: I'll have another.

Tyler takes the drink… they stare at each other before downing there glasses of scotch... Inhaling Tyler smirks looking at his watch)

Tyler: I guess I'll get going… but if you need company I'll be more than happy to drink with you, but not here (smirking)

Before Tyler leaves he pulls back the curtains covering the picture window, Bonnie watches as Tyler drives away in his sports car curiously she wonders "was that really Tyler Lockwood, offering support in her time of need" she closes her eyes thinking of both Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie then shrugs off each conversation with another glass of scotch, thinking "why be alone, misery does love company after all" and with that she headed upstairs.

**This is the first part of chapter 1 so if you guys like I'll write more if not then I'll scrape this and start over….ps hope you'll enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:** And so it** **begins**

Later… the night is crisp and the air is warm, as bonnie drove her car she felt the warm breeze of the air pass through her hair and put a tender feeling on her skin, which made her think of grams distracting her from the road. opening her eyes again she Focuses back on the road she suddenly stalles on the breaks avoiding the drunken idiot wandering in traffic… bonnie hastily gets out of the car to confront the drunk who had almost ended both their lives.

Bonnie: Hey idiot, ever heard of sidewalk (very hostile)

The man in all black slowly turns around and much too bonnie's surprise its Damon Salvatore, the very reason she had crawled into the bottle and was drinking herself into a stupor, the reason her grams was dead, the reason she hated herself, the reason she hadn't left the house really in three weeks; as the shock wore off and the anger set in, Damon cocked his head smirking at her which only makes her look at him with contempt and disgust.

Damon: little witch, there's no need to be rude (smirks scratching the back of his head)

Bonnie: I beg to differ, besides had known it was you… I would've jammed on the gas (very angry and bitter) bonnie turns away furiously heading back to her car, Damon swiftly moves In front of her, she stops hastily avoiding the collide of their bodies.

Damon: (inhales) smells like… I'm not only who's been drinking… (Low husky tone wiggling his eyebrows)

Bonnie: get the hell outta my way (squinting angrily at him)

Damon: (blinks wildly at her) I take it your still angry with me (long pause stepping closer) about trying to kill you

Bonnie: it goes far beyond that… and you know it (Biting back defiantly) if I wasn't so ----

Damon: if weren't so what…. Wasted you'd make Barber Q out of me (smirking snidely at her)

Bonnie: Screw you Damon… fuck off and die and I mean literally (very hateful)

Damon Backs away taking in the broken features of her face, allowing for split second her to see a flicker of guilt, pain and shame behind those normally cold pricing blue eyes, she passes him by dismissing the Damon she see's before her and the Damon she knows is a cold selfish, uncaring bastard who doesn't think of anyone other than himself and his needs. And she thinks how come something so beautiful, is so ugly, and within seconds she was back in her car never to dare look back at him, and before she could drive away Damon opens his mouth…

Damon: Not that I care or anything, but you should slow down (his head turned in the opposite direction of her) ignoring his words bonnie speeds away.

Insight on Damon: Damon Salvatore, Vampire, Demon….yes he was these things but once he was a man, a man that had loved a women so deeply that when love wasn't enough it became an obsession, an obsession that drove him crazy… insane even, making justifications for every horrible thing he'd ever thought himself capable of but he did them all in the name of crazy, insane, obsessive love…. At least that what he told himself, but now a days he found himself pounding the ways Katherine made him look like a pathetic bitch she had pussy wiped for 145 years… and Damon didn't like being anybodies bitch he was Damon "fucking" Salvatore …. Bitches were obsessed with him, he had Creamy pale skin, and ocean blue marbles, beautiful handsome features that would put even Johnny Depp to shame. yes Damon was cocky but he was beautiful and he knew it, but Katherine was the first and only women he had truly loved although he had loved many physically there was only one who enjoyed his heart, only to be made a fool of and bitched; even now Damon found himself crushing on his brother" the golden boy Stefan's" girlfriend Elena Gilbert, who just so happens to look like the whore that pussy wiped him all these years. But still even with his crush on Elena, Damon still found himself curiously intrigued by his little witch, often times he referred to Bonnie Bennett , as his considering he's known her since the day she was born, which is something granted to him out of selfishness, but he was grateful…. Only to be hit with the realization that she hated him and for damn good reason, this personally upsets his normal demeanor of unfazed emotions when it came to what others thought, because he didn't give a rat's ass about what others thought of him He was "Damon Salvatore" deal with it…. But not the little witch she'd sooner sat him on fire before she'd have any use for him… especially now that the one person who had loved her completely was gone and it was all his fault, considering the person he did it for never needed saving, but his little witch did, this beautifully petite caramel skinned green eyed force of nature needed someone… maybe him he smirks devilishly to himself...

Tyler Lockwood sat on the bleachers at the school finding himself nervous again, because she texted and said to met her …. So he immediately left Matt, Caroline and the rest of them sitting at the grill going over schemes in their effortless attempts to help Bonnie, who wasn't budging in her effort to keep everyone at arm's length, but Tyler had a different plan he was going to push his way into her life whether she wanted him too or not he wasn't going to back down and whatever she needed she'd get from him. Tyler went home to wash the smell of fired burger of his perfectly scrupled body, made all the more perfect from his tiresome days at football practice; Tyler's body was not out done by his sun kissed skin strikingly beautiful features that held dark soul searching eyes that hide the sad little boy underneath the man exposed to the world. Tyler prepared himself quickly so that she didn't have to wait he put on dark jeans that hugged the appropriate parts of body with a black three button thermal that clung to his biceps and for the first time he wanted to be on his best behavior for her and he would… which takes him off guard but surprisely enough he's ready….. bonnie pulled up to the school parking lot as made her way to him slowly, Tyler watches mesmerized by the way her Jeans hug her curves in all the right ways and the way her T-shirt squeeze her breast perfectly in place, he notes when she bites down on her bottom lip it causes him to breathe a little harder, as she makes it to him Tyler, reaches his hand out to assist her up the bleachers, which sends a shock through both of them….

Bonnie: ouch (pulling her hand away)

Tyler: Sorry, I don't know where the hell that came from (squinting confused at her)

Bonnie: its fine (scoffs) look what I brought (bonnie pulls a bottle of svoka)

Tyler half heartily smiles sitting next to her

Tyler: it's half empty (taking the bottle)

Bonnie: (shrugs) well, I was drinking it

Tyler curls his lips

Tyler: look, I know you don't wanna here this----

Bonnie: then don't say it; let's just have a drink (sighs) because this is the only thing right now that numbs the pain, and hatred that feel for…. Forget it, if you're not---

Before she could finish the words Tyler takes a drink handing her the bottle, Bonnie almost smiles at this gesture as she slowly takes a drink…. An hour passes and bonnie lays her head comfortably on his shoulder so he nestles his chain softly on the top of her head…. Tyler and Bonnie lay in the grass comfortably side by side Tyler takes in her scent thinking they'd never be this close again so he wants to remember what she smells like, cherry-almond with a hint of lavender for good measure…. Delicate. They've been lying there silently but Tyler can't help but break the silence floating between them

Tyler: Talk about it (looking up at sky)

Bonnie: I can't (raspy, she clears her throat)

Tyler: sure you can…. You can't hide in the bottle forever; I know it makes you feel good, and it numbs the pain but it's not the solution (concern rising in his voice) say whatever it is that's eating you up inside, just say it….

_At this part Gavin Degraws: More than anyone plays- you need a friend I'll be around, don't let end before I see you again what can I say to convince you to change your mind for me……_

Bonnie: (tears flowing she pulls away from him) I have to go (voice cracking)

Bonnie and Tyler march to their feet, bonnie wipes her eyes in attempt to stop the tears Tyler jumps in front of her.

Tyler: Just say it, damn it (raising his voice trying not to yell with his teeth clenched)

Bonnie: get outta the way (anger)

Tyler: Not until you say… (Firmly standing in front of her)

Bonnie: (Feelings turning into rage) you don't want me to say, Tyler (yells) and with those words every light in the surrounding area shattered simultaneously.

Tyler: (looking around startled for a moment he focuses back on bonnie) come on, just spit it out already…. What or who are you angry at, just say it, say it…. (Forceful)

Bonnie: Me (yells) alright (breathing heavily) I'm mad at myself, at Elena and Stefan… (Tears pour from her more forcefully) and especially that son of bitch Damon (anger bursting from her)

With the mention of his name and her bombardment of emotions the bleachers crumbles into its self, Tyler reaches for Bonnie, pulling her close to his chest, she cries sinking into the ground on her knees so he sinks with her holding her very gently being the man she needed not the man he was…… unknown to Bonnie and Tyler; is that Damon had followed bonnie following there encounter one hour earlier on the side of the road. There Damon sat skulking in the shadows observing his little witch in the arms of another" _and so it beings "he_ _thought._

**Hey Guys hope you enjoy… a little spoiler alert there will be more behind that shock bonnie and Tyler felt on the bleacher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing Characters Belong to the CW and L.J Smith, I own absolutely nothing. Slightly longer then the first two chapters. **

Chapter 3:** Walk away**

2 Weeks pass, since her confrontations with both Tyler and Damon… bonnie sits there in class in a silent haze ignoring the words of her teachers and the constant stares of her fellow students mainly the stares of Elena and Stefan on various occasions she could of sworn they were taking turns staring at her, which only made her draw further into the silent pleasure of her mind… this only made Elena stare harder at the girl she had loved since childhood the best friend who was also her sister, and she was hurting because of choices She and Stefan and had made the night grams died which cost Bonnie everything and them nothing….Elena refused to believe that night had cost her bonnie, yeah she was mad right now but she'll get passed it and lean on her like Elena had leaned on Bonnie, when her parents died and she would have her sister back; the bell rings and bonnie hastily makes her way to the lunchroom bypassing Elena and the conversation she's been trying to have.

Bonnie sits in the back of the lunchroom with her avatar shades drawn staring out the window at nothing significant but it holds her attention, that's until she hears the low almost husky voice of her best friend Elena Gilbert, who looks at her warily.

Elena: Bonnie…. (Arms folded with a determination in her eyes that bonnie was going to talk to her and she wasn't going to back down until she did) we need to talk, please (pleading voice)

Bonnie pulls the avatar shades back to reveal red puffy eyes, and Elena knows she's been doing one or two or both probably drinking heavily or crying herself to sleep, which tugs at her heart seeing her friend destroyed like this.

Bonnie: (squinting annoyed at her) we have nothing to say, to each other (exhausted look)

Elena: (sits) Wrong, you're my best friend and I wanna help you (teary reaching for bonnie hands who retreats them to her lap)

Bonnie: Don't … (Cold stare)

Elena: Bonnie please, I'm sorry (tears) I don't know how many times I can say it

Bonnie: I don't care, because sorry isn't going to bring grams back…, now is it nor is you trying to help because when you help, others pay the price (snide and angry)

Elena: that's not fair bon, Damon needed----

Bonnie: Don't you dare, tell me what Damon needed (angry yelling slamming her palms on the table)

Elena looks around seeing that attention has been drawn to them

Elena: Bonnie… (Eyes shifting from person to person)

Bonnie: do you think I care what they think (very hostile) fuck them and fuck you (anger)

Bonnie pushes back the table putting back on her avatar shades walking out of the lunchroom passing Stefan who goes to comfort Elena.

Stefan: are you okay? (Concern)

Elena: no, my best friend hates me (Tears)

Stefan: no, no she doesn't she's just angry right now (nods) but we'll help her

Stefan hugs Elena rubbing her back trying to reassure her

_Adam Lambert: whatdaya want from me- hey slow it down what do want from me yeah I'm afraid , there might have been time I would give myself away, I didn't give a damn…._

Bonnie has made her way to the trunk of her silver-grey hybrid rambling for the small bottles of Vodka in her gym bag, finding them she sits on the ledge of her trunk twisting the cap off, face stained in tears before she could drink the presence of another interrupts her.

Voice: Why, so sad? (With an all to knowing look plastered on his face having eavesdropped on every word spoken to Elena)

Bonnie: (anger) I thought, I told you to fuck off….

Damon: You also told me to die, and seeing as I'm already dead, your statement is kind've moot… don't you think (smirking)

Bonnie: You could still fuck off, though (biting back) I'm pretty sure your bitch is waiting for you to spend another century and a half pussy wiped over her like a love sick pathetic puppy ( very hateful)

Damon's eyes flicker in anger… bonnie notices

Bonnie: ooh, does that upset the little pussy wiped bitch (mocking voice) you're pathetic, if I didn't hate you so much I might feel sorry for you (disgusted look)

Damon squints angrily at her trying to keep the demon from boiling out of him and do something he'll regret again

Damon: (stepping close to bonnie) I could rip your throat out, right now (low leaning in inches away from her mouth)

Bonnie: Go ahead try it (standing showing no fear knowing that he is fully capable of killing her without a second thought)

Damon and Bonnie stare at each other with very little space between them, Damon's eyes Rome the beautiful features of the little witch and he thinks "_she's beautiful when she's mad_" and Bonnie see's the look again, the same look she saw two weeks ago, that maybe this handsome man wasn't so ugly maybe some part of him was still human, Damon retreats slowly from her turning away so that his back is facing her they stand there in awkward silence, bonnie then sits back on the ledge of her trunk picking up the vodka bottle again.

Bonnie: why are you here, Damon? (Curiously squinting at him drinking the vodka) aah…

Damon: (finally faces her smirking) I was in the neighborhood (shrug)

Bonnie: You do know it's illegal to creep around school grounds… considering your age and all (snarky humor, she shrugs)

Damon: Funny… (Sarcastic smirk)

Damon reaches for the vodka…. Slightly grazing her hand a small spark shoots through them but it doesn't faze them unlike the spark between her and Tyler.

Damon: (Examines the bottle) at least it's the good stuff (raising his eyebrows)

Bonnie: Give it back… (Reaches for it)

Damon: (puts the bottle to his lips drinking it) Here (smirking)

Bonnie: (Irritated look) Never mind, keep it (disgusted look)

Bonnie looks off into the distance… Damon slightly gestures forward

Damon: May I…. (Pointing to the ledge of the trunk)

Bonnie: no you may not (fiercely looking at him)

Damon sit's anyway quickly taking her arm underneath his so she can't make any quick movements

Bonnie: What are you doing, let go of me (furious)

Damon: Look I can't compel you to behave, so if you want me to let go your gonna have to listen to me (calm yet arrogant and always with a smirk)

Bonnie: Or I could just sit you on fire (defiant, struggling to free her arm rubbing against his leather jacket)

Damon blinks wildly at her considering his options.

Damon: I --- prefer my idea better (Crocket smirk)

Bonnie: Let go now… (Still trying to get free)

Damon plasters a smirk across his face, when suddenly Damon is thrown away from Bonnie forcefully, Bonnie face looks of surprise as Damon's Knee meets the ground.

Voice: she said let her go (face contorted in anger)

Bonnie: Tyler, (surprised by Tyler's strength)

Tyler: you alright… was he hurting you (concern)

Bonnie: No, I'm fine…

( Bonnie looks at Damon as he slowly raises to his feet eyes full of rage and his face is peeking to unravel the vampire within, Tyler could swear he hears Damon growl.

Bonnie: Damon, Don't… (Worry flashes on her face as she looks at Tyler and Damon)

Damon Looks at her seeing the noted concern she has for this obstacle in his way, he exhales slowly dusting off his dark Jeans, examining Tyler he keeps his anger in check for the sake of the little witch.

Damon: (exhaling deeply he devilishly smirks face full of malaise) we were having a private…. Conversation (sniffs turning up his nose up)

Bonnie stands in the middle of both Tyler and Damon thinking at any moment they'll rip each other a part with their tempers anything is possible.

Tyler: Not from where, I was standing (Face fixed in anger he also turns his nose up as well)

Damon and Tyler each get a weird smell from each other that they can't explain.

Bonnie: Damon, you need to go

Damon: But we didn't finish-----

Tyler: she should go….. (Features turning back to anger)

Damon: Why, don't you make me (very hostile?)

Bonnie: I have better idea, I'll leave (sassy)

Bonnie walks off calling after Tyler

Bonnie: Tyler, You coming (not looking back)

Tyler and Damon momentarily look at each other, before Tyler turns to join Bonnie, Damon watches them enter the school

Damon: Walk away, Salvatore…. just Walk away (Damon is gone in a flash)

_The Fray: unsaid "Not that you're the one, not say I'm right got to say today and not say a thing tonight_

Bonnie and Tyler make it to the gym, Tyler face is still Crumbled in anger, taking a step forward bonnie slightly caresses his back, Tyler slowly turns head first then his body to look down at her at her, Tyler seems a lot taller than what his actual 5'8 frame is compared to his petite angel.

Bonnie: he's gone; you can fix your face now (sarcastic)

Tyler: (exhales relaxing his features) I thought he was hurting you (shifting his eyes from her)

Bonnie: Almost sounds like you care… of course I wouldn't know considering I haven't seen you since that night… you know (also looking away)

Tyler: Yeah, people are still wondering what happened to the bleachers (slight smirk) hell I'm wondering (nervous laugh)

Bonnie: Forget the bleachers Lockwood, where have you been? (Almost Sad)

Tyler: (exhales deeply) I thought, (scratching his eyebrow) after what happened …. Me forcing you to talk, I assumed you wouldn't wanna see me again at least for awhile

Bonnie: well, you know what they say about people, who assume, (scoffs) I can't believe about to say this but I was actually looking for you to drop by (looks away quickly)

Tyler is surprised by her admission smiling to himself.

Tyler: so you really want me to come by (looking her directly in the eyes putting his hands in his pocket to keep from touching her)

Bonnie: yeah, it surprises me too (raises her eyebrows)

Tyler: Question? (Serious face stepping close to her)

Bonnie: What?

Tyler: do you want someone to drink with or talk too…. (Very curious because he doesn't just want to be her drinking buddy)

Bonnie Turns away momentarily turning back

Bonnie: we wouldn't necessarily have to drink…. Umm we could just talk or not (sighs) Lockwood, I could just use the company of someone not looking for me to be the bonnie, I was before Grams… (Trails off)

Tyler: Say no more Bennett, you're stuck with me (he rubs her shoulders nervously)

Bonnie: Tonight Lockwood, (smirk) don't have me waiting

Tyler: Never….

Bonnie leaves and Tyler heads to football practice happily, which by itself causes the football team to examine the situation that is Tyler Lockwood, Good mood, Matt Donovan is the first one to step-up

Matt: Hey Ty, what's got you so chipper…. (Curious)

Tyler: your mother I heard, she likes em' young (cocky tossing the football)

Matt: I was being serious…

Tyler: So was I, I hear she gives a good----

Voice: Hey man, too far… (Serious tone)

Tyler smiles very cocky, while matt stands their fists clenched in a manner that if Tyler had finished his last words he would be lights out in the grass.

Tyler: (shrugs) What, I was just gonna say... She gives good hugs (arrogant)

Matt: Thanks for reminding everyone you're a dick (walks away angrily)

Tyler: (Just Shrugs his shoulders) what's his problem… (Cocky)

The boy, who had spoken earlier, laughs to himself looking at Tyler.

Tyler: What's so damn funny, Ginger? (Looking at him irritated)

Kevin Boyd was a skinny red headed freshman who was somewhat goofy but a good kid, who thought playing on the football team would keep the teasing down… he should re-examine his options.

Kevin: You're an ass, what you said was kind of uncalled for….

Tyler: And your point is… (Annoyed)

Tyler walks off arrogantly before the boy can speak, back in full on ass mode that everyone is use to and he preferred it like that, because it was no one's business what made him happy, that she made him happy it was none of their fucking business. Not even his best friend Matt Donovan, who he only pissed off so that he didn't have to admit it was Bonnie, a common friend he had feels for but never knew how to express not to himself and especially her. to Tyler, Bonnie was something special no other girl was worthy of seeing his softer side and all the poor girls That throw themselves at Tyler, were only going to be hurt because they were either sluts, whores or bitches to him, no girl ever escaped the verbal abuse of Tyler Lockwood not even Caroline or Elena who were also childhood friends but he hadn't any need for them…. Unlike bonnie, who slowly became the one girl he was nervous to be around, talk too, so Tyler, run away avoided her only never saying more than two words afraid he'd stumble over his words if he were to have a longer conversation with her… fearing that if anyone ever knew the extent that he had cared for her surely they would tell bonnie, she could do better and that Tyler, was a dick and unworthy of her, which is the one thing that could crush him; so he's kept his feeling a secret eating at him every time he see's other guys show interest in her, but why wouldn't they she was absolutely Gorgeous, Dark Green eyes that had an innocent glare about them and a heart-shaped face that often sprung forth a somewhat crocked smile, thinking of these things about her made him closely guard the feelings that he has for her. Tyler, often found he wanted her to be happy just not with anyone that wasn't him, selfish yeah but he was willing and ready to wait for her too see him and only him.

**Chapter 4 will pick up with Tyler and bonnie at her House and Continue with the triangle… PS enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.**

Chapter 4: **Keep Up**

It's another warm night, as Bonnie and Tyler sit on the steps of her front porch almost shoulder to shoulder… Bonnie gazes at the stars while Tyler Gazes at her turning his head if it remotely looks like she's going to look his way, he wouldn't dare have her see the big goofy smile hanging from the corners of his mouth fearing the rejection that is surly to come his way and knowing there is nothing that can happen between them at least not right now, which is killing him because she's wearing a black tank-top with boy shorts; and it only makes it all the more difficult to keep his eyes off her caramel skin glowing in the moon light, making those green eyes simmer every time she looks his way, Only to cause his heart to pound harder in his chest that if it were to beat any harder she would hear it. Bonnie notices that every so often Tyler parts his lips to say something but he never does only sighing deeply himself.

Bonnie: (tussles her hair) Lockwood, something on your mind… (Curious)

Tyler: (squints at her) Nope… (Shaking his head)

Bonnie: (smirking) you sure…. (Bumping him)

Tyler: (nods) Yeah…

Bonnie: Alright, I just thought, maybe you had something to say (shrugs)

Tyler just shakes his head, Bonnie shrugs dropping the issue

Bonnie: Hey, Lockwood I just wanna thank you… (Looking up at the sky shyly)

Tyler: (confused look) for what?

Bonnie: for being here, considering.

Tyler: Considering what (smile) I have the emotional appeal of a five year old…

Bonnie: (laughs) actually no, I was gonna say we haven't really been close since we were kids.

Tyler: (looks away) umm… yeah that's my fault, if you hadn't noticed I can be an asshole 99% of the time.

Bonnie: Yeah I noticed, but I also see that you can be different… nice even.

Tyler: let's just keep that a secret…. (Leaning in close) between us (smiling warmly at her)

Bonnie: Your secret is safe with me (smiles for the first time in almost a Month) come on let's go, I'm starved.

Tyler: Lead the way (giving her the lead)

Bonnie uses Tyler's knee to usher herself up and they go inside, Sitting across the street is none other than Damon Salvatore, Bottle in hand watching his little witch be comforted by another sending his mind into a frenzy because he couldn't possibly feel anything other than curiosity for the witch. But watching her with the obstacle made him wary and unsure of what he felt, these days Damon, wasn't sure how to feel most of the time streaming from the crushing revelation that Katherine never had any use for him, and Elena was in love with his damn near prefect Brother Stefan… and The little witch only looked passed him preferring not be in the same room ignoring his very exist, which would piss most off being ignored it only made Damon, more determined to be near her like a moth to flame. Time moved slowly for Damon, as he sat outside waiting for the obstacle to leave peering in the window at the two of them sitting cozily on the couch watching a movie, well Bonnie watched the movie and Tyler watched her nervously unsure of what to do with his self, bonnie made it easier for him as she laid her head on his chest he smile's to himself.

Bonnie: you don't mind do you? (Looking up at him)

Tyler: (shallows hard) nope… your fine (nods)

_The Script: Break even – I'm still alive but am barely breathing, just prayed to god that don't believe in cause I got time why she got freedom…._

Damon frowned his brow as he watched Tyler sit there smiling ridiculously hard placing his hand on her arm caressing very softly with a gentleness most wouldn't know Tyler had. Damon sinks back first against the house thinking "_what is wrong with me, she isn't important_" at least that's what he wanted to be true he needed it to be true, and with one last glance Damon was gone and back at the Salvatore boarding house to sulk into a glass of scotch over the twisted emotional state of his mind that could only be characterized by the fact that he was human before and capable of love and being loved, falling short every time because he was always second best to dear St. Stefan , who was loved and chosen by their father, and most importantly Katherine, who Damon would have given anything to be the only one chosen by but with no such luck he was second always; even now the little witch had him playing second fiddle to the meat headed jock never bothering to utter his name it would just piss him off even more. The sudden laughter in the halls of the house echoing interrupts the sulking session he was enjoying.

Damon: the happy couple returns… (Raising his glass to them)

Stefan forehead frowned brooding at Damon none too pleased he spent another night drinking, Elena looks sadden for Damon seeing how much Katherine not being in the tomb had done to him.

Damon: Don't look at me like that, Stefan… (Swallowing his drink)

Elena: Damon, we can help you (worry)

Damon: what kind of help are you offering (Raising his eyebrows eyeing the bedroom?) You wouldn't mind Stef, it's not like we haven't shared before.

Stefan broods harder at Damon's comment and Elena is disgusted

Damon: Tough crowd, I was kidding… or was I.(shrugs indifferently at them)

Elena: we are only trying to help, that isn't a reason to be----

Damon: (stands quickly) To be what, pissed that the only reason I came back to this God forsaken place, has been living it up for a 145 years, while I've been----- (Stops with a smirk)

Stefan: Elena, I think we should leave him alone (looking at his brother with sympathy)

Damon: Good idea… Stefan (sitting back down with his drink)

Stefan pulls Elena to the side.

Elena: I don't think we should leave him alone, right now

Stefan: Look, I know you think that you can get through to him but he's not ready to let go of Katherine and what this betrayal means to the love he's had for her, and when he's ready we'll help. (Reassuring look)

Damon: I can hear you…. (Cocking his head to look sideways at them)

Stefan and Elena turn to face Damon

Elena: Good, because we're here for you Damon whatever you need (worry)

Damon: Whatever Huh? (Smirking tilting his head for the bedroom again)

Stefan: Damon… (Stern)

Damon walks away, he enjoys toying with Elena and making Stefan squirm it gave Damon a sweet pleasure taking this serious couple down a couple of notches it was fun, at least Damon had something to look forward too. As Damon walked by Stefan got two different scents from him one he knew well and the other one was unfamiliar and different which made him follow Damon.

Stefan: Damon wait (moving quickly in front of the older Salvatore)

Damon: What now Stef, (annoyed look)

Stefan: Why do you small like Bonnie, what did you do her? (Concern)

Damon: (sniffs) aaahh… we enjoyed each other's company (smirk)

Stefan: If you did anything to her---

Damon: I wouldn't (anger) you always assume the worst of me.

Stefan: what do you expect (stern)

Damon: (Shrugs) True… she's fine; Now leave me alone (irritated look)

Stefan goes back to the study where Elena is waiting.

Stefan: have you spoken to bonnie, tonight?

Elena: No, why?

Stefan: Don't panic, but I can smell her scent all over Damon, which is unusual.

Elena: You don't think he hurt her again… (Fear)

Stefan: I don't know, he said she was fine (brooding his forehead)

Elena: Can we trust what he say's… especially now with everything going on

Stefan: (sighs) call her...

Elena: She doesn't pick up for me anymore Stefan (worry)

Stefan: have Caroline, call her (nods)

Elena calls Caroline asking her to place the call, Caroline replies informing her that bonnie is fine, giving Stefan and Elena ease of mind but supplying them with more questions of "_why would Bonnie's scent be on Damon of people_" and Stefan is curious of the other scent alone.

Tyler is sitting cozily underneath Bonnie who has curled up into a ball nestled warmly against his chest fighting the sleep she desperately needs and preventing the obvious tears that flow at night when she is all alone in this big empty house, Tyler brings his hand to her face caressing her cheek dazzlingly he looks at her.

Tyler: would you like me to stay?

Bonnie: your parents want be worried about you… not coming home.

Tyler: They would have to give a damn first, (sadness peeks through)

Bonnie: (her eyes turn soft) I guess we have more in common then, I thought.

Bonnie lays her head back lazily against his chest turning her back into his body pulling his arm up clasping their fingers together holding it against her chest.

Bonnie: This is a pretty good Movie…

Tyler: If you say so…. (Tilting his head in disbelief)

Bonnie: You don't agree.

Tyler: No, but if you like it I'll suffer through it.

Bonnie: (chuckle) no, I wouldn't want you to suffer you pick the movie (she hands him the remote)

Tyler: alright, but I need to warn you… I have horrible taste in movies

Bonnie: I'll be the judge of that (a small smile appears)

Tyler flips through the channels smiling.

It's another bright Friday morning and Bonnie and Tyler are sleeping soundly on the couch entwined in each other's arms, when her phone vibes throbbing against the small coffee table loud enough to wake her from the slumber that was peaceful and welcomed, Bonnie reaches for the phone lazily.

Bonnie: Hello… (Groggy)

Elena: thank God, I was worried (exhales happily)

Bonnie: why (Yawns)

Elena: Open the door I'm pulling up now (hangs-up)

Bonnie turns to face Tyler glancing over the vulnerable features of his face she shakes him,

Bonnie: Tyler, Wake-up… (Standing)

Tyler: (exhales) Morning… (Very cute)

Bonnie: yeah, (amused she smiles at his boyish nature) you gotta go Elena's on her way in here.

Tyler springs up immediately

Tyler: Now, (nervously he grabs his keys)

Bonnie: Yeah now, (sarcastic) bonnie hands Tyler his shoes and button up shirt that he somehow managed to come out of during the night)

The doorbell rings multiple times, Bonnie ushers Tyler down the hall to the kitchen and out the back door.

Bonnie: Wait for me let her in, then go

Tyler nods in compliance, while Bonnie rushes to answer the front door

Bonnie: Hold your horses (swinging open the door)

Elena: What took you so long; I said I was right outside

Bonnie: I didn't realize I was taking so long, come in (sarcastic)

Elena: are you sure nothing's wrong? (Concern)

Bonnie: Yes, what's with and Caroline… nothing's wrong besides the obvious (flash of anger)

Elena: but we're talking, isn't that a good thing (pouty look)

Bonnie: Well, I didn't know it was you when I answered (snarky, with a shrug)

Elena: You've got this being mean thing down to a tee (feelings hurt)

Bonnie: I'm not being mean; I'm being mad (annoyed tone)

Elena: apparently it's not going away anytime soon…

Bonnie: Guess not (looking away from the best friend who was also like her sister sadden by the events that's put their relationship in a tug of war)

Elena: I understand you need to be mad right now; so I can wait, to have you back.. you're my sister I'm not going to give up on you. (Almost coming to tears)

Bonnie doesn't look at Elena as she opens the door

Bonnie: I gotta get ready, for school I'm already late (a single tear falls from her cheek wiping it quickly)

Bonnie closes the door quickly behind Elena, who rushes to her car driving off with a flicker of hope because even though Bonnie was still mad at her she didn't slam the door in her face or immediately rush her off, they were talking which gives Elena hope that Bonnie would be hers again.

_John Meyer Free fallen – all the vampires walking through valleys they move west down Ventura Blvd... and all the bad boys standing in the shadows and the good girls are home with broken hearts…._

Bonnie makes it to school having missed first and second period she sits in the back of the school watching all her fellow students walk idly by as she enjoys a sandwich and then she sees him approaching and always with that leather jacket and his face plastered with that devilish smirk. She laughs to herself that with all this hot weather he's liable burn up in that thing.

Bonnie: I thought I told you it was illegal to creep around school grounds… operative word being creep (sarcastic)

Damon ignores her statement jumping straight in to his question.

Damon: (swallows) so huh, what'd yoou do last night? (Mouth parched with curiosity)

Bonnie: None of your Got damn Business, besides what it's to you? (Very curious about his interest)

Damon: (shrugs placing his hand against the wall) you smell different, (avoiding her questions) did someone not drink last night (childish)

Bonnie: screw you Damon… (Irritated)

Damon: is that an offer (smirks stepping in very close)

Bonnie: Not even if you were the last man on earth… besides I wouldn't want Katherine's leftovers, you see what happened last time you got some (Very defiant biting back their lips inches apart)

Damon: (shrugs he turns leaning his back against the school building) ooh, you'd rather sour yourself with that… that dick headed jock.

Bonnie: (tilts her head) why does it bother you, who I chose to be with… (Twisting her lips in curiosity)

Damon: Never Said it did, (childish mannerism folding his arms) I don't care… especially about a Bennett witch.

Bonnie: thou does persist too much… besides even if you did care, I still hate you and (licks her lips) that not subject to change, keep up.

Bonnie Gestures to walk away, Damon reaches for her forearm stopping her very gently bonnie looks down at his pale creamy hand, he removes it.

Damon: don't go, before you let me explain… (An almost innocent look)

Bonnie: What makes you think I care? (Eyebrows frowned)

Damon: (smirk) you don't have to care to listen (lifting an eyebrow sarcastically)

Bonnie: fine, you've got a minute (her features soften)

Damon: (a long pause before the words that have been choking at him come spilling out) I really loved her, and she made me into a fool (anger) I would've done anything for her. (Heartbroken look)

Bonnie: (her features turn to reveal a bit of sympathy) Look, just because Katherine didn't love you, doesn't change the fact that you chose to murder people nobody forced you to be homicidal, and I won't feel sorry for you. (Walks off)

Although some part her did for sympathy for this beautiful creature, whose heart was broken over a women who used the love he had for her and depth of that love broke him and it caused a ripple effect to everything Damon Touched. Especially her it had touched her so deeply damn near breaking her to the point that the bottle was an easy escape from dealing with the death of grams, and being mad at everyone helped in its own twisted way, she crowded out these thoughts of Damon Salvatore, but it didn't change the fact that they shared Heart break and it was breaking them. And there it was she had sympathy for the Devil.

**Chapter 5… will be up after I get over my writers Block hope you'll enjoy… hopefully the triangle so far is enjoyable. Not that I would know… "Jokes" **


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CW and L.J SMITH**

**Chapter 5 Trust me**

The months were passing easily for Bonnie each day wasn't crippling her into the bottle, which she could contribute to Tyler Lockwood, he often surprised her with how sweet he actually was; which was nothing compared to the Neanderthal he preferred to be in front of their friends but she knew the truth she knew him and it gave her a satisfaction that he was his true self with her, that she was worthy of his boyish ways, the gentle kisses he gave her hands and forehead; she found it cute that he was often nervous when they would lay in her bed, sometimes talking other times reading books. These things gave her a reason to not drink so much or at all even. Tyler was what she needed what she trusted… but every so often there was another reason giving her cause for concern because it was impossible for this person to give her any reason to not feel sad but he did and it was Damon Salvatore, of all people that she would find console in when she would least expect it he would pop up randomly at places and out of the blue some would say he was stalking her, taking any chance he got to get her alone he would and it was becoming extremely difficult with her and Elena being chummy again; Damon found it annoying not that he didn't found ways to still screw with Elena and Stefan in his pursuit of the little witch… But with everything in her world coming together Feelings and secrets come into play with the threat of crumbling everything once more.

The mystic grill and Bar was a frequent Hang-out sport for the group of friends and tonight was no different, Elena had wanted everybody to be together has a group she called everyone to Grill for some RNR because they all desperately needed to forget the last couple of months that were filled with bickering and not talking to each other they had to reconnect has the childhood friends of past, present and hopefully future. Sitting at the combined tables were of course Elena and Stefan paired off cozily entwined hand and hand, along with Matt and Caroline still going strong even with Caroline's insecurities getting the best of her when it came to Elena and the people they were close with Mainly Bonnie and Matt, but that wasn't going to stop her from having them both; everyone was coupled off expect for the two people who were actually closer then there friends had known, Tyler chose to sit shoulder to shoulder with bonnie never thinking twice about where he was going to sit it only gave everyone else the curiosity bug.

Tyler: (looking at Elena) what's this little get together about? (Harsh tone)

Bonnie slightly grabs his knee pressing it with little force Caroline and Stefan Notice

Bonnie: Don't be rude Lockwood (a slight smile)

Tyler just exhales rolling his eyes he complies

Caroline: seriously, no smartass comment I never thought I'd live to see the day you weren't an asshole and all it took was one word from bonnie… what do you like got the hots for her or something (tactless)

Tyler: (nervous look confounded by anger) No, but it's pretty clear your still idiot

Matt: Ty, Not cool man… (Defensive)

Tyler: like I give a damn (eyebrows frowned)

Bonnie bumps Tyler hard in the rib cage with her fist, Tyler exhales deeply

Bonnie: Take a walk Lockwood… (Tilting her head for the door)

Caroline: and when did you start calling him Lockwood, (high pitched)

Bonnie: (seeing his face turn cold) Go…now (holding back the laugh)

Tyler leaves hastily; bonnie just smiles to herself she watches him leave looking back to see all eyes on her everyone just stares awkwardly at each other.

Caroline: I guess I'll start, what the hell was that? (Confusion rippled on her face)

Matt: Caroline, (stern licking his lips)

Bonnie: what was what? (Innocent look)

Caroline: oh, don't play innocent… you know what! Tyler and you being all, somebody help me out here… (Looking at Elena)

Elena: I think what Caroline is trying to say is, we didn't know you and Tyler were…. (Unable to finish the statement waiting for bonnie chime in)

Bonnie just watches them squirm in their seats desperate to put an answer to the burning question _what exactly were Tyler and Bonnie?_

Bonnie: (squinting at them) I gotta go make sure he didn't put his fist through the wall… (Smirk)

Bonnie goes to find the boy whose temper often got the better of him leaving them hanging

Caroline: Okay, was that not weird to anyone else but me? (Sarcastic)

Elena: No Caroline, It's a surprise to all of us… (dry sarcasm)

Matt: (rubs a finger across his lips) actually, now I think about it Tyler's been unusually happy at times and whatever anybody asks him about it (licks his lips) he blows up at em'… (Frowning his eyebrows)

Caroline: You don't think those two are… you know?

Elena: Of course not, bonnie would have told me (eyebrows frowned)

Caroline: You two only just started talking again…if anything she would have told me (biting back jealously)

Stefan: hey, there's no need to fight… maybe we should wait for her too tell us exactly what her and Tyler are, you never know he might be Good for her (always the voice of reason)

Caroline: Tyler Lockwood (scoffs) I doubt it, you've met him he's a tool… that isn't good for anyone (her face is fixed with distaste)

Elena: although, we have different ways of expressing things I have to agree.

Matt: the guys my best friend and he still manage to piss me off regularly, so yeah I agree.

Stefan stays quit keeping his opinion silent, but his face frowned because there's the scent

The friends end their conversation looking at the door of the grill for any sign of Tyler and Bonnie.

_Leona Lewis whatever it takes- they say it's not right, and we move to fast but they don't know the meaning of what we have where ever it is I'll fly whatever it takes I'll try so don't pay no mind to what other people say…_

Tyler is leaning against the brick building pounding his head lightly against it inhaling and exhaling deeply peeking to his right he sees her approaching slowly

Bonnie: Hey Lockwood, (smiling warmly at him) you calm now…

Tyler: (grabs her index finger lightly parting his lips) I shouldn't have come (sighs)

Bonnie: I wanted you here, (cupping his face) and I'm Glad you came (smile)

Tyler: well… I guess I could suffer through a night with--- (Turning up his nose)

Bonnie: with our friends (grinning at his childish mannerism) besides you should've seen the looks on their faces wondering what was going on between us. (Laughs a little)

Tyler: why is that funny? (Squinting at her) is the thought of me and you so farfetched, that you couldn't possibly like someone like me (defensive)

Bonnie: hold on, nobody said that… It's just that (pause) what's going between us is none of their business (also on the defensive)

Tyler: and what is it exactly… that's going on between us (taking a chance knowing that her answer could go either way inhaling deeply preparing for disappointment)

Bonnie: (looking away) I … don't know, but what I do know, is that I don't want it to stop and I hope you don't either.

Tyler: (exhales deeply) of course not, trust me, that's the last thing I want (Tyler then gently kisses her hand)

Bonnie: (smiles) Good, because then I would have to kick your ass, for not choosing me (sarcastic)

Tyler: (an airy laugh) you never have to worry about that (smiles showing his pearly white perfect teeth)

Bonnie and Tyler hug quickly he kisses her forehead.

Bonnie: alright, let's go back inside before they send a rescue party (giggle)

Tyler: (chuckles) don't make me go back in there with them, please (pleading boyish look)

Bonnie can't help but to smile at him playfully slapping his chest

Bonnie: (smile) come on Lockwood, be a man (twisting her lips at him)

Tyler: oh I'm all man, baby (saying deep and husky smiling cocky at her)

Bonnie just smile's pulling Tyler back into the Mystic Grill Hopefully this time he'll behave most likely he want the sweet stuff is only for her, no one else deserved that from him, because even though Tyler was a dick she never treated him any differently from Matt, Elena or Caroline they were all her friends though some were closer than others they were important to her. And it was the little things like a simple" _hello"_ that made the difference to Tyler and all her friends… bonnie was a special kind of person always thinking of others before herself, and she deserved to be first to someone instead of carrying the burden alone, and Tyler would be the one to give it to her, he himself alone or so he thought.

It's a starry moon filled night and for the first time since she can remember Tyler, doesn't let himself into the house with the key she leaves taped to the door ledge. Bonnie sits on the balcony looking in at the books on her bed every so often glancing down at the street expecting Tyler to show-up at any moment… two hours pass and still no Tyler, bonnie is angry yet worried at the same racking her brain over where could he be and is he alright. Repeated calls make her think "_Maybe Tyler needs a break from her or maybe he's mad at her for something"_ but she wouldn't know until he came back to her, which couldn't be soon enough if you ask her, lost in these thoughts she doesn't notice the figure that has swooped down on to her balcony Damon clears his throat bonnie jumps startled she grabs at her chest.

Gavin Degraw she holds the key- _this ain't the kind affair to make you dance about but there's something to say for the things you wouldn't regularly let out at least this chase makes you feel new…_

Bonnie: shit Damon, you just almost gave me a heart attack (panting lightly still holding her chest)

Damon: (smirk) you'll be find I give excellent, mouth to mouth (leaning against the wall directly beside her)

Bonnie: ha… like I would ever let you put your lips near me (snarky)

Damon: (licks his lips slowly turning to face her) don't knock it; to you try it (lifting one brow)

Bonnie: (not bothered by his closeness) what are you doing here Damon? (Fingers laced together with back against the wall as well)

Damon: I was bored, (shrug)

Bonnie: And you came here…why? Traffic's no fun anymore…. (Sarcastic tilting her head looking into his pale marbles)

Damon: (inhaling her scent looking around) where's the aaah, jock (ignoring her question) he's normally glued to your side here (curious)

Bonnie: (sad look) he didn't ummm… (Remembering who she's talking too) it's none of your business (sharp)

Damon: And here I thought you two were like BFF…. (School girl voice)

Bonnie: he's more--- (stops) what do you mean here? He's glued to me here…. (Curious)

Damon: you caught that part… (Smirk)

Bonnie: ah yeah, (sarcastic)

Damon: It's not important (folding his arms across his chest standing in front of the balcony door) so… when are you gonna invite me in.

Bonnie: (shaking her head in disbelief) you have a snowballs chance in hell of me inviting you in (sarcastic nodding her head)

Damon: and hear I thought we we're friends… (Smiles full of charm)

Bonnie: (laughs) friends Please, I tolerate you at the most Damon… I've let go of some of my hate for you but that doesn't mean I like you either.

Damon blinks wildly at her face perplexed with confusion he turns away from her, bonnie notices.

Bonnie: (exhales deeply) Look Damon, I didn't mean too---I mean I don't trust you enough to invite you in alright,

Damon: Don't do that, don't feel sorry for me and tell me what I want to hear (back still facing her)

Bonnie: feeling sorry for you is the reason your able to stand on this balcony with me not torching your ass (a slight smile appears on her mouth thinking about this situation they have themselves in)

Damon: in the beginning yes, but this has been going on for while a now… you I both know it's about more than sympathy (stepping closer leaving very little space between them)

Bonnie: Damon, I ----

Damon: (placing his finger which is oddly warm to her full heart shaped lips) shhh… its okay (pause) I get it.

Bonnie swallows deeply flustered a little bit by the warmth of his hand coupled by the fact they inches apart taking slow steady breaths bonnie backs away from Damon.

Bonnie: you get what?

Damon: (pondering whether or not to answer) that I may have to… you know earn your trust since I can't compel you to trust me… (Shrugs)

Bonnie: (smirking) is compulsion your answer to everything?

Damon: (curving the corners of his mouth) Pretty much… sucks you're a witch otherwise (stops smirking)

Bonnie: otherwise what? (Curious)

Damon: (lifting his eyebrows) you know… (Shrugs winking at her)

Bonnie laughs at his flirtation knowing full well these kind of tricks worked on other girls who found him charming, but bonnie only saw him as rather annoying and sometimes deeply shy covering behind sarcasm and smirks trying to fade out the lonely soul often hoisted upon a bar stool looking for his next victims and avoiding real connections, even keeping his own brother at arms lengths some part of her was just like Damon now.

Bonnie: While it's been fun I think imma go to bed, now (stepping through the balcony doors)

Damon: (not facing her) are you going to be okay alone? (Shy almost still looking away)

Bonnie: (squinting at his black shaggy hair and leather jacket) Yeah, I'll be fine.

And with that Damon jumps over the balcony not once looking back to study the features of her face… has she crawled in the bed shuffling the books off to the side , she had remembered Tyler hadn't shown or called, settling under the cover's her mind beings to wonder about both of them one who she has come to depend on and the other one she has come to tolerate… but her focus shifts back to Tyler what could have kept him from her side to night they had a routine and for the first time in months she didn't have that. Every thought that went through her mind only made her nervous and scared that whatever they had was ending and that couldn't happen. Yes Tyler was her friend but that hasn't stopped her from noticing that he was very handsome his eyes were a dark mossy brown conveying more then what was seen and heard from him, and his body was perfectly scalped and the basketball shorts Tyler often wore would reveal that he was no slouch downstairs either, she was noticing him for the first time and that scared her because what if they developed something more than a friendship and it got ruined losing Tyler, is something she didn't want to risk _; "but what's reward without risk_ "she thinks slowly falling to sleep.

It's a dusty Morning and Bonnie is a waken by the gentle caress of a soft warm hand on her cheek, reaching up hugging Tyler's neck, she leans back touching his face making sure everything was in place before she slaps his chest.

Tyler: Ouch (rubbing his chest) what'd you hit me for…

Bonnie: Where the hell were you? (Anger) I waited for you; I thought something happened to you or something…

Tyler: (looks away) I'm sorry something came up….

Bonnie: Something like what? (Curious)

Tyler: it's not important (kicking his shoes off)

Bonnie: Oh, don't get comfortable mister…. (Shoving him throwing the covers over herself)

Tyler smiles crawling into the bed behind Bonnie caressing her shoulder with the cover

Tyler: Bonnie, Bonnie… (Softly) you're not gonna talk to me now… (Boyishly poking the blanket)

Bonnie: Nope, not until you tell me where you were, or at least why you didn't call (back still facing him and her butt touching his groin)

Tyler: I was at a stupid charity event with my parents (annoyance in his tone), and my phone was in the car… I came by last night you were sound asleep (moving in closer to nuzzle her)

Bonnie: (turns into his chest looking up at him) why didn't you just stay?

Tyler: (scoffs) I don't know… I'm an idiot (shrugs)

Bonnie: I forgive you this time… just call me okay Ty, I get worried (she nuzzles him back) now Imma go take a shower (goes to the bathroom)

Tyler watches her walk away in her tinker bell pajama's scared because he doesn't remember last night, only his recall of this morning when he awoke to his clothes torn and bloody in her back yard; scared that he had hurt his petite angel he practically fly up the stairs to her to find that she was peacefully sleeping unharmed, but who was hurt and what happened… the events of last night confuse and hunt him because Tyler's been feeling different body, mind and soul he could feel the changes happening unable to stop them the thought that he could possibly hurt her devastated him. Bonnie emerges from the shower towel wrapped around her hair wet and tangled Tyler watches her approach he looks up at her very vulnerable reaching for her hand pulling her bedside him. She caresses his cheek gently.

Bonnie: what is it? (Concern)

Tyler: (swallows hard) I have to tell you something….. (He looks very scared and sad)

**Chapter 6 will be up next… Maybe sooner or later then I plan as always enjoy and I hope you all like it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 6: It's sometimes better **

It's been a week since Tyler revealed to Bonnie his secret and every night since then Tyler has been a no show at her house or anywhere for that matter, distancing himself from her. Fearing for her safety and the monster that often escapes him and he wouldn't ever want to hurt her ever so it was better that he stayed away. And this did not go unnoticed by a certain Salvatore Brother who kept an eye on the little witch keeping her company and her mind off the absent jock, this gave Damon the opportunity to try and win the little witches trust but he knew this wasn't going to be an easy task and he preferred a challenge. Even though Damon was good company at times Bonnie still found herself wondering about Tyler and every night even though he wouldn't show she still waited….

The lunchroom is loud and noisy but bonnie can't hear anything but the overwhelming thoughts of Tyler and where could he be but a chipper voice echoes in her head.

Caroline: Hello Bonnie, are you in there? (Annoyance in her voice)

Bonnie: Yeah, what… (Snapping out of train of thought)

Caroline: I said are you coming with us to the mystic grill tonight?

Bonnie: I don't --- (shaking her head no slightly)

Elena: Come on Bon, come out with us it'll be just us girls if you want….

Bonnie see's matt approaching agreeing to go with them rushes to Matt before he can join them.

Bonnie: hey matt, (standing in front of him)

Matt: what's up? (Licks his lips)

Bonnie: I need to ask you something…

Matt: well I'm heading over to the table (tilting his head for the table)

Bonnie: No, (clasping her finger) umm, I just wanna know have you heard from or seen Tyler lately?

Matt: No, sorry Tyler's been M.I.A, for a while…

Bonnie: alright thanks Mattie (disappointed look gestures to walk away)

Matt: I know it's none of my business, but are you and Tyler like dating--- (curious look)

Bonnie: (scoffs) your right it's none of your business (walks off)

Elena and Caroline call after, Bonnie who leaves the lunchroom waving bye to them as Matt sits next to Caroline.

Caroline: What was that about? (Eager)

Matt: she wanted to know if I knew where Tyler was.

Caroline: seriously what is with those two?

Elena: Maybe, she cares about him…

Caroline: yeah right, (looks at Elena in annoyance)

Elena: you never know Caroline, anything's possible (shrugs)

Caroline just huffs and puffs at Elena's statement rolling her eyes.

Later that evening, the Salvatore boarding house is unusually empty void of the Constant presence of Elena and Stefan's usual PDA, and for the first time since Elena and Stefan became an item it hasn't been just the brothers alone but tonight it was. Damon sat as usual drink in hand right by the fireplace only to have Stefan, watching him curiously Damon's mood has baffled Stefan he's been missing from the boarding house coming and going at odd hours; at first Stefan thought it was just Damon doing Damon preying on the innocent but he always had the same cherry-almond with a hint of lavender smell that carried in the air sometimes very strong other times faint; Stefan new the smell was of Bonnie but why would they be spending time together, as far as Stefan knew bonnie hated him and Damon wasn't too fond of Bennett witches anymore but the curious thing was Damon always smelt of her.

Damon: If you have something to say (pause) Stefan, say it (agitated tone)

Stefan: what are you up too Damon? (Curious)

Damon: (licks his bottom lip) what are you talking about, stef… (Swallowing the drink)

Stefan: Bonnie, Damon?

Damon: (clears his throat) I don't know what you're talking about… (Raising his brow shrugging)

Stefan: Look Damon, whatever you're planning to do too bonnie… I want let you. (Protective)

Damon tilts his head sideways at Stefan in annoyance.

Damon: save the lecture… because whatever I have planned for the little witch is none ya. (Smirks slapping Stefan on the shoulder)

Damon leaves the Boarding house followed closely by Stefan.

The mystic grill is busy again full of the regular customers and new ones, Caroline and Elena were waiting for Bonnie to arrive which has to be soon because even though these two had grown up together there was always competition between them, Caroline had often felt second best to Elena; when it came to the people closes to them always everyone's second choice much like Damon, and Elena was often too wrapped in herself to pay much attention to any of her friends really, even pushing Bonnie aside when it wasn't convenient for her but still she remained everyone's choice further pushing Caroline into insecurities, and now that she was dating matt it was like adding gasoline to an already raging forest fire.

Elena: did she call you?

Caroline: nope, you did text her the time too met us here, right? (Snide)

Elena: of course I did…

Caroline: then where is she?

Elena: Maybe she's with Tyler…. (Squinting)

Caroline: Oh God, I hope not (sarcastic)

Elena Just shrugs.

Caroline: lets order, hopefully she shows soon.(rolling her eyes opening the menu)

Bonnie is sitting in the living room looking at her phone hoping for it ring and be Tyler, but to no such luck it's either Elena or Caroline calling to remind her that their waiting but she didn't care or feel the need to hang-out with them tonight her mood wasn't right; Damon peered through the windows at the sadden features of her face staring at the sleeping picture of Tyler saved in her phone, she hears a light tapping on the window looking through she sees the creamy pale face of Damon Salvatore; Bonnie opens the window lazily.

_Edwin McCain I'll be – the strains in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath emeralds from mountains tousles the sky never revealing their depths tell me that we belong together…._

Damon: why, so sad little witch? (Leaning against the house)

Bonnie: Why so nosy Salvatore? (Sarcastic)

Damon: (parting his lips) Come out?

Bonnie: why? (Looking at him questionably)

Damon: So… I can show you something (smirking)

Bonnie: show me from here…. (Also smirking)

Damon: I rather not (shaking his head no)

Bonnie inhales crawling out the window, Damon reaches out his hand to provide her with balance carefully pulling her into him, taking in her soft caramel skin, shimmering green eyes; she gets more beautiful every time he sees her.

Bonnie: (Swallows) Thanks… (Exhales)

Damon: (peering down at her) anytime… (He brushes the hair from her face softly)

Bonnie eyes rush over the pale exterior of his pale blue marbles he smells of spice and bourbon she exhales putting distance between them.

Bonnie: so… umm why are you here again? (She finds herself flustered once more)

Damon smirks enjoying the feeling that he gets knowing the effect he has on her.

Damon: I came to see if you needed anything… (Looking away)

Bonnie: Thanks…I think (twirling her pinky finger in between her index and thumb)

Damon just shrugs raising his eyebrows an awkward silence between them.

Bonnie: (looking him over) and just so you know, I see you watching from across the street…

Damon: (squints at her) I don't know what… you're talking about (innocently shaking his head)

Bonnie: Sure you don't, (pausing) I'm gonna tell you something (exhales) the fact that your there is both creepy and kind of sweet (looking away from him)

Damon: you don't mind? (Curiously looking at her)

Bonnie: Don't let this go to your head, but it's sometimes better… when you're here (smiles) and there.

Damon smirks innocently tapping the spot next to him Bonnie hesitatingly takes the spot next him.

Bonnie: So what'd you wanna show me? (Curious)

Damon just smiles at her which is surprising because Damon never smile's he smirks but this was a smile and it was real…. Damon didn't have anything to show her he just wanted her near; closer than the barrier of the window allowed. A breakthrough was occurring in the absence of Tyler, and soon enough bonnie may find herself trusting another to fill the lonely nights that are guaranteed to come and he'd be there watching and waiting.

Hours go by as Damon and Bonnie enjoy simple conversation, Laughing and poking fun at their lives. Damon's Laugher is strange to hear its soft and pleasant almost shy bonnie thinks. looking at this beautiful creature sitting to her side as if seeing him for the first time in all the months that he's sat outside watching her with Tyler and still he comes back night and night again. At first she thought it was strange that Damon took anytime out of his days and nights of preying on others to make his way over to her. So maybe he did care somewhere in there was someone capable of compassion in a creepy stalker kind of way but she didn't mind it, she didn't mind him she actually found his company good.

It's Saturday morning the sun is perfectly in place; Bonnie had fallen asleep on the couch after her talk with Damon, who finally left at 5am, she didn't feel the need to sleep in her bed. The day hadn't even started yet and here comes Elena and Stefan knocking on her door Stefan's face is in its regular form of brooding and concern and Elena looks bewilder and at loss for words knocking ever so gently Bonnie awakens to answer the door already knowing it's not Tyler, because he would have just let himself in by now she opens the door.

Elena: are you out of your mind? (Stepping into the house followed by Stefan)

Bonnie: come right in… (Blinks exhaustedly at her)

Elena: are you crazy? (Concern)

Bonnie: what are you babbling about…?

Elena: Stefan saw you and Damon here last night, when you were supposed to be at the grill with me and Caroline…

Bonnie: (turns to Stefan) why are spying on me Stefan.

Stefan: I wasn't, I was keeping an eye on Damon… his behavior lately worried me.

Bonnie: that doesn't give you the right to spy on him… (Defensive)

Elena: we were worried about you, Stefan couldn't figure out how your scent got on Damon, but we know now (sarcastic) you've been spending time with him, which I don't think, is good idea Damon is dangerous and you should stay away from him…

Bonnie: (shakes her head in disbelief) wow, so I guess you're the only one allowed to hang out with people dangerous for you (sarcastic)

Elena: that's not fair Bonnie, we are just looking out for you okay, and you had us worried.

Bonnie: (raises her hands in frustration) Elena, I'm fine Damon is no threat to me … so both of you can stop worrying, now if you don't mind I would like to take a shower and get dressed let yourselves out.

Bonnie heads upstairs as Elena and Stefan leave even more confused than when they came strolling up to her door, the mere thought that bonnie believed Damon wouldn't hurt her spelled disaster to both Elena and Stefan and that bonnie was in over her head.

The goo goo dolls Iris –And I'd forgive up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me some how your closes to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now, and all I can taste is moment and all breath is your life and sooner later it's over I just don't wanna miss you tonight….

The house was quit as Bonnie made her way to the Bedroom drying off her hair looking up there he was spread out on the bed arms rested behind his head feet dangling half touching the floor, he laid their eyes closed his features were peaceful, his skin was still Sun kissed his lips were pouty and full, glancing over him she felt the sudden rush of emotions hit her like a tidal wave upon seeing what she was longing for; he was alright and back. Towel still wrapped around her she gently crawls next to him nuzzling his shirt inhaling deeply the aroma of old spice she rubs a finger across his cheek and down his lips he opens his mossy brown eyes to look at her a smile appears on the corners of his mouth, he runs his hand down her skin softly.

Bonnie: I missed you… (She says innocently)

Tyler: you're not mad at me? (Shy)

Bonnie: no, I was worried…

Tyler: sorry, I scared you but I didn't wanna take any chances that… I could hurt you so I was off trying to find something that would help me with this…

Bonnie: (sits up) I understand, I was doing a little research of my own going through my…grams stuff I found a couple of books on were wolfs and I looked at a couple of spells that I can cast on myself…

Tyler: Protection spells … (sits-up as well)

Bonnie: Yeah, so that if you change while am around you want hurt me Tyler (grabs his hand)

Tyler: are you sure these spells will work? (Worry)

Bonnie: No, but I'm gonna try them anyway… because I don't want you afraid to be around me.

Tyler: aren't you afraid to be around me… (His features turn very vulnerable looking away from her)

Bonnie: (cupping his face) No… (Smiles warmly at him) so have faith, we'll fix this Lockwood. (Kisses his hand holding it against her lips)

Tyler: I hope your right.

Bonnie: alright, I have to get dressed.

Tyler: I'll close my eyes. (Smiling licking his lips)

Bonnie: (laughs) out … I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen.

Tyler: (standing) Pancakes or waffles?

Bonnie: Surprise me (twisting her lips closing the door behind him)

Tyler goes down to the kitchen, nobody knows this but Tyler was very handy in the kitchen which was a surprise to bonnie, that a spoiled brat like he would have any idea of what to do in a kitchen, but thanks to the families long time maid Anna she had taught him when he was younger that women loved a man who could cook so he allowed for Anna to teach him in secret the ways of the kitchen, Bonnie was the only girl he had stepped in the kitchen for and she didn't have to give him anything in return just a smile and this gave a simple pleasure to him knowing that he had done something for her that no one else had. Bonnie smiles at the delightful smells coming from the kitchen; Tyler faces her smiling with a" _kiss the chef_ _apron on_'', she chuckles kissing his cheek softly he blinks amused, he imagined how her lips would feel and it was nothing like he had imagined, Tyler swallows hard trying to exhale the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach turning to face the caramel beauty; he flips a pancake with a smile bonnie sits on the stool in front the counter table two plates side by side.

Tyler: I made pancakes and waffles, with scrambled eggs and turkey bacon.

Bonnie: I think; I'll have both (smile) and you?

Tyler: The same…

A knock on the door stops there flow of calming bliss.

Tyler: You expecting somebody…

Bonnie: (biting a piece of turkey bacon) not really, but it might be Stefan and Elena again (rolls her eyes) I'll be right back.

Bonnie opens the door and standing there is Carolina and Matt.

Caroline: where the hell you were last night, you could've at least called me and said you weren't going to come… (High pitched)

Bonnie: (chews) something came up, but if you want were about to have breakfast… you can join us if you like.

Caroline: Us, who's us… (Confused look)

Caroline and Matt follow bonnie to the Kitchen, Hearing their voice he looks annoyed.

Matt: Ty, man where you been? (They slap hands)

Tyler: Around, I had some important stuff to aah, take care of… (Looking at over bonnie)

Matt: (licks his lips) just call or something next time, people worry.

Tyler: Damn Matt, don't be such a Pollyanna.

Tyler and Matt laugh jokily.

Caroline: you're an asshole…

Tyler rolls his eyes in annoyance at her.

Matt: Caroline, he was joking

Caroline: So what, it doesn't change the fact that he's a tool? (Very tactless)

Bonnie: enough, Caroline he was playing with matt okay.

Caroline: I can't believe this your defending him now…

Bonnie: yeah, if you don't like it leave… but we are about to have breakfast. (Smiles at Tyler)

Caroline: okay, I can't take it anymore are you two fucking?( a distasteful look)

Bonnie: No… why does everything have to be about sex with you. (Offended)

Caroline: Because he's being nice, which is not Tyler, he's not nice so you must be fucking him,

Tyler: (slamming his fist in the counter) you're a moron, and from what I see you're the only slut giving it out.

Matt punches Tyler in defense of Caroline; Tyler hadn't seen the punch coming and with the force of the hit he bangs his head on the stove landing on his side bonnie rushes to him.

Bonnie: Tyler, can you hear me? (Checking for blood not wanting to move him) Tyler, say something…

Matt: is he okay? (Worry)

Bonnie: what do you think Matt, he hit his head now do something helpful and grab some ice.

Caroline: what can I do? (Concerned)

Bonnie: Just stay back, we need to give him space… (Bonnie rubs his cheeks and hair softly)

Caroline sees the tender way Bonnie touches Tyler, she squints questionably at them.

Matt brings the ice over just has Tyler, regains consciousness' lifting up quickly.

Tyler: Damn, (rubbing his head wincing)

Matt: Dude, sorry I just… (Pants a little)

Bonnie: (Presses the ice on the side of his head) you both can go, and thanks for ruining breakfast (sarcastic)

Caroline: I'll call you later, bonnie.

Caroline pulls Matt towards the door, they leave; Tyler and Bonnie still sit there on the floor.

Bonnie: (slightly touching the side of Tyler's face) here lay back, (pulling Tyler's head down on her lap)

Tyler: Nah, I'm fine (shaking his head no sitting up)

Bonnie: I said, lay back… (Forceful)

Tyler smiles, he lays back holding the ice against his head looking up at her.

Bonnie: How does it feel? (Caressing his hair softly)

Tyler: Like hell (wincing)

Bonnie: (smiling amused at him) Good, (kissing his forehead)

Tyler: No, not good… he hit me… hard (very boyish)

Bonnie: well, you kind of deserved it (laughs)

Tyler: (shrugs) probably shouldn't have called her slut in front him, huh?

Bonnie :( (Nods yes) You probably shouldn't call her a slut, period… I know it's sometimes foreign for you to be nice to others, but Matt is your best friend and Caroline is my best friend and their together now, so you have to try to be a good boy. (Lifting an eyebrow at him)

Tyler sits up and they lean against the cabinet doors.

Tyler: (looks at her) fine (exhausted look putting down the ice) But I want be happy about it.

Bonnie: (chuckles Grabbing his hand) you want regret it.

Tyler: I doubt that.

Bonnie just leans her head onto Tyler shoulder smiling.

The Mystic Grill, the night is unusually warm and the group of friends enjoy themselves together and separately mainly because the tension between is thick and binding. everyone has their own issues with one other separately and together; Matt keeps apologizing to Tyler for earlier which bothers Caroline because all Matt did was defend her honor against Tyler, who was being an ass to her but what really bothered her was not knowing how close Bonnie and Tyler had become were they or weren't they no one knew the answer for sure and neither of them was giving anything up. Across the room Stefan and Elena wondered the same thing about Damon and Bonnie how these likely two made a connection with everything that happened between them they had made unlikely friends. The only two people who weren't concerned were Bonnie and Tyler; they didn't bother to speculate about what everyone else had going on, because they had contentment with each other. But with the sudden appearance of another regular customer that contentment will be tested; Damon walks in heading straight for the bar getting a good look at the room and paying close attention to one person in particular smirking devilishly to his self….

**Chapter 7 will pick up right here and continue maybe, I'm not feeling real inspired to write lately I don't really like this chapter as always hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Nothing characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

Chapter 7: **Be Honest**

Damon rubs his left temple sitting forever alone at the mystic grills bar swirling the bourbon smoothly in his hand making sure not to spill it he contemplates the turn of events taking place before him, yes he was still taking shots at Stefan and Elena's perfect little romance thinking" _it was just sicking how perfect they were for each other" _even though Damon would never admit this out loud he wanted that too, not necessarily the perfectness that was_" Stelena_", but someone for him finding that he often looked for love in the wrong places and people twice now he's made that mistake once with Katherine and with his silly little crush on Elena that he thought it could possibly turn into love; but with no such luck Elena was perfect for Stefan and that is what Damon would accept. But there was absolutely no way he would accept that Bonnie would be the perfect fit for another she was his and it's been that way from the very beginning, Emily and Damon had made a deal that he would protect her family lineage which is what he did for years making one fatal mistake in the name of love and that was the reason, the little witch didn't trust him…. swallowing the bourbon hard.

Voice: this seat taken?

Damon turns to her smirking.

Damon: if you haven't noticed everybody hates me (smirking)

Voice: maybe you should give em' a reason not to. (Raising in eyebrow cutesy)

Damon: nah, I don't need friends (Looking deeply into her eyes) besides there is… only person who I need to like me.

Voice: (looks away quickly then back) oh I haven't told you…silly me, I think I like you (closing her index and thumb) this much. (Playful smile)

Damon: (smirk) so trusting me is the next step then?

Bonnie: why do you need, me too trust you? (Curious)

Damon: because, the concrete is very uncomfortable after a long period. (Smirks leaning close to her)

Bonnie: (squints) how about, I get you a pillow. (Bumping him)

Damon: (shrugs his shoulder) I'll get invited in (smacks his teeth together)

Bonnie: And how can you be so sure, of that?

Damon: (smirking) because you like me (wiggles his eyebrow at her)

Bonnie: (laughs) your forgetting that, I don't trust you.

Damon: semantics, (shrugs) because you know what… I think you do trust me your just afraid to admit it to yourself. (Staring directly into her smoldering Green eyes, leaning in close)

Bonnie and Damon just stare at each other intensely not speaking a word.

Tyler: what's going on here? (Looking at them intensely)

Bonnie: (breaking her gaze from Damon exhaling) Tyler, I didn't see you come over. (Smiling nervously at him)

Damon just faces forward arrogantly drink in hand annoyed by Tyler's interruption.

Tyler: I guess not, it looked like you two were having an intense conversation. (Squinting at the back of Damon's shaggy hair)

Bonnie: Nope, there was nothing tense about it… (Waving off the conversation, looks at the time on her phone) we should go get that ice cream before they close, the crunchy stand is the only place that have my favorite ice cream.

Tyler: that macadam double chocolate stuff. (Disgusted look)

Bonnie: (Slapping his chest) shut- up, it's good. (Giggles)

Damon makes annoyed faces, looking at them through the mirror hanging in front of the bar walking away bonnie takes one last look back at Damon who doesn't turn around instead he looks her over through the mirror taking in the features of this stunningly beautiful women. Causing Tyler to passively take her hand seeing her quick look to Damon, he doesn't know exactly what Bonnie and Damon had been discussing but he had the feeling that there had been similar discussions; Tyler knew this for sure even though bonnie never said a word about Damon hanging around his scent was everywhere around and near the house; but Tyler never could find the right way to ask her about it, but he didn't trust Damon, but he understood bonnie had the right to whomever she wanted in her life including scum like Damon Salvatore ,The only thing Tyler wouldn't understand was if she had feeling for him.

Tyler and Bonnie sit in the car of the empty parking lot of the crunchy stand disappointed they hadn't made in time. Heading back to bonnie's house rubbing his finger across his mouth he tries to find ways to ask her about Damon and what his reason was for being at bonnie's considering that he put all the horrible events in motion. Grams' dying was his fault; he broke her causing the greatest heart break she had ever known in her life, which also gave Tyler his opportunity to be the prince to her damsel and that was thanks to Damon, but there was no way he was going to share her with him, he and bonnie were building something different it was a mystery to others but Tyler knew his heart and it screamed love and maybe she wasn't there yet but maybe one day she would be and no one was going to get in the way of that especially not the likes of a Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie is up in her room getting comfortable in a pair of grey sweat pants assembled with a black t-shirt throwing her curly hair up into a messy ponytail, the light tapping of fingernails on the window from the balcony get her attention already knowing who it is she lifts the window.

Bonnie: (nervous) what are you doing here? (Leaning out the window)

Damon: (leaning against the house) where's the… Jock?

Bonnie: Downstairs waiting, which you already know… seeing as you've been watching. (Sarcastic)

Damon shrugs nonchalant he looks down on her face shining underneath the half-moon her beauty stuns him for a moment turning his features soft and inviting.

Bonnie: Damon, you alright? (Curiously looking at him)

Damon: (lowers himself to her level) here… (He says softly handing her the bag)

Bonnie: (Taking the bag) what is it? (Curious with a smile creeping out)

Damon: Trust me, it's something you want. (Smirking lifting an eyebrow)

Bonnie: (squints) is that so… (She peers down into the bag smiling)

Tyler's voice calls out she turns momentarily toward her bedroom door, looking back to find Damon is gone searching the streets for him she closes the window happily heading downstairs to enjoy movie night with Tyler; but not before placing her bag safely away in the refrigerator, smiling she joins him sitting comfortably tucking her arm around his waist. Looking down on her he smells him faintly but it's the smell of old blood, bourbon, spice and death. Tyler features turns to worry, concern and jealousy.

Bonnie: what's the movie, for tonight? (Nuzzling him)

Tyler: you pick (forcing a smile)

Bonnie: we should watch hocus pocus, get some tips on how to cast these spells. (Joking)

Tyler just smiles at her, feeling sick that she hasn't told him about Damon; putting on brave face he pulls her close feeling desperation to keep her near.

Damon returns to the Salvatore boarding house to find Stefan waiting for him in the den, Damon pours himself a glass of water planting his body cozily in front of the fire place cautiously awaiting the lecture Stefan is preparing to throw his way, but there is nothing but stares and frowned eyebrows, and as always mistrusting glances coming from Stefan shooting throw Damon like daggers.

Stefan: that's water, (frowning at him)

Damon: really, I hadn't noticed. (Sarcastically smirking at him)

Stefan: (looking him over) you care about her, don't you? (Squinting in revelation)

Damon: (looks sideways at Stefan curving the corner of his mouth) where's Elena, you two crazy kids are normally fawning all over each other. (Childish mannerism)

Stefan: why can't you, just admit you care about something other than Katherine…

In a flash Damon is staring down Stefan intensely holding his shoulder tightly.

Damon: Don't… ever talk to me about Katherine. (Anger)

Damon leaves Stefan standing there, heading to his room slamming the door in frustration letting his emotions get the better of him, and letting Stefan's curious nature get the best of him; Damon found expressing his feelings a waste of time having felt the crushing blows of rejection and countless disappointments his emotions offered were becoming a hard pill to swallow, and if he were to admit that he didn't just care that it was more it would threaten to further cripple him into submission.

It's a rainy morning, and bonnie is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Tyler on top of the blankets; contemplating the conflict she feel's in her heart for him and Damon, having tossed and turned all night unable to get any sleep she spent the majority of the night looking at Tyler's soft features knowing he had become someone she didn't want to lose because her feelings ran deeper than she could admit to herself at the moment. And what further complicated the matter was Damon Salvatore, someone she was never suppose even look at twice after everything he's put her and her friends throw, but that was most definitely not the case here something had happened during all the days and nights he would keep her company. First starting with the moment she had first felt sympathy for him and then with his subtle sweet gestures of just being there when she least expected him or anybody to be there… he was offering comfort without offering comfort. And his words echoed to her did she trust Damon, but was merely afraid to admit that he had earned her trust without even realizing it. Confounded with these thoughts; this situation wouldn't and couldn't possibly end well for neither of them, she didn't want to lose Tyler but Damon wasn't going anywhere which was comforting to her. But it was wrong because this was turning into something that strangely reminds her of the "Stefan, Katherine and Damon triangle" and nobody walked away from that battle unscarred and changed and she wouldn't do that to either of them or herself.

Tyler awakens to find Bonnie gone and nowhere in the house putting him in a sour mood; angry thinking of only one place she could be, the Salvatore boarding house with Damon , stealing more secret moments with him which doesn't sit well with Tyler and he rushes out.

Caroline, Elena and bonnie sit in the Forbes living room awkwardly staring each other; bewilderment was jumping off the faces of Elena and Caroline.

Bonnie: will one of say something, please… (Hanging for an answer)

Caroline: (shakes her head) okay, let me get this straight you have feeling for that tool Tyler, and you think you may feel something for that douche Damon… correct me if I left anything out…

Bonnie: nah, you pretty much you got (biting her bottom lip) but with name calling (sarcastic)

Caroline: have you lost your mind, that's like going from bad to worse… tell her Elena, she's crazy (looking at Elena for back up) Elena…

Bonnie: I'm not crazy… confused but not crazy----

Elena: (blinks wildly) so it's you…Damon's been drinking water being nice for no reason, he doesn't do any of those two things at all so it's you. (Distasteful look) he has feeling for you, you. (A curious moment of jealousy)

Caroline: you're not jealous, by any chance Elena… (Snarky)

Elena: of course not, I love Stefan, (biting back)

Caroline: umm… I just thought maybe you couldn't understand why Damon would try to be different for Bonnie's sake. (Perky shrug)

Elena: That's not what I meant Caroline and y---

Bonnie: Hey (yells) can we focus on me please and not turn this into the Caroline and Elena rivalry part god knows what… (Sarcastic and snarky)

Caroline: Sorry, (grabs bonnie's hand)

Elena: me too… (Looks at Caroline quickly) how can we help.

Bonnie: I don't know, because I don't understand what's going on really… with them. (Confused look)

Caroline and Elena each rub a shoulder trying to provide comfort to their friend who simply just rubs her fingers through her curly brownish locks. Mind fizzled from being put in the position of possibly breaking the hearts of three people.

The mystic grill, Damon is for once seated at a table and Tyler Is at the bar drunk and brooding, the bartender as just started and Tyler's Fake id works like a charm supplying him with drink after drink, Damon seeing this he strolls over to Tyler who's inhaling and exhaling heavily.

Tyler: (seeing Damon from the corner of his eye) what the hell do you want? (Disgruntled)

Damon: To join in on the fun. (Sarcastic jumping his eyebrows with a smirk)

Tyler: Get the hell away from me. (Agitated tone)

Damon: (looks around) so… where's our bonnie? (Smirk)

Tyler clutches his fist swallowing the drink and within a flash he pops Damon hard in the mouth who only spites out blood wiping his mouth tasting the blood on his teeth.

Damon: (licking his lips stepping close to him) I should rip your heart out (anger he says low and devilish)

A hand from behind grabs Damon's shoulder pulling him away from Tyler.

Damon: well if isn't Saint Stefan, to the rescue… (Sarcastic)

Stefan: don't do anything stupid Damon, he's drunk… (Low and calming)

Tyler leans his body against the bar looking at Damon arrogantly.

Stefan: (faces Tyler) I think you've had enough. (Nods at him)

Tyler: I don't give a damn what you think… (Turning back towards the bar)

Damon: (leans in close to Stefan's ear) you should of let me kill em' (smirks)

Stefan talks to the bartender cutting Tyler off from anymore drinks.

Stefan: Come on, I'll take you home.

Tyler: I don't need you, I can get myself home. (Rude and cocky)

Tyler brushes pass Stefan and Damon leaving the mystic grill in anger, Damon turns to follow but Stefan stops him keeping the older Salvatore in check.

_Gavin Degraw we belong together- we belong together like the open seas and shores wedded by the planet force we've all been spoken for…the hammer may strike dead on the ground a net to my hand a cross on his crown we're done if, we're undone...finished yet we are incomplete. as one we are everything we are everything we need..._

The night is misty from the rain, bonnie is seated on the front porch leaning her back against the bricks looking up at the stars searching the clouds and seeking guidance from grams, choosing to remember happier times with her instead the gut wrenching loss of her not being around and the strain it puts on her soul tearing up momentarily; it still hurts always fresh in her heart the loss of the greatest love she's ever known.

Bonnie: You gonna come out anytime soon, Damon. (Smiling)

Damon: (steps out of the darkness) I thought you might, (pause) want some privacy.

Bonnie: (smirk) how private can it be, with you watching… (Joke)

Damon smiles again, taking a sit leaning against the bricks right by her side.

Bonnie: (looks to the side of her smiling) thank you.

Damon: (squints at her) for what? (Raising his brows innocently)

Bonnie: (smirking titling her head at him) you know what, how did you get it… the place was closed?

Damon: I'm a vampire… (Smirking) you wanted it, so I got it for you.

Bonnie: I haven't eaten' any of it, yet. (Shyly saying)

Bonnie stands heading for the door, closely followed by Damon who leans against the door nervous but with a cool demeanor inhaling her scent flowing in the air.

Damon: is that an offer? (Smirking)

Bonnie: I'll bring you a pillow (smiling)

Damon: (snaps his fingers tucking his lips) darn, (pouty)

Bonnie goes in the house Damon stands there at the door wishing for the first time in 145 years that he wasn't the monster he proclaimed to love being so much; so that he could be near her whenever it suited him or for her to have him.

Bonnie returns with a pillow and two bowls full of macadam and double chocolate ice cream smiling warmly at him.

Bonnie: for you. (Smirk)

Damon and Bonnie sit in the chair's cozily side by side eating the ice cream.

Bonnie: (curiously looking at him) do you still get enjoyment, from regular food.

Damon: not really, but it's better to keep up appearances (smirks licking the spoon)

Bonnie: (smiling she gets some ice cream on her chin) shoot… (Wipes some of it off)

Damon: let me… (Staring at her)

Damon reaches up quickly wiping the rest of the ice cream away softly gazing into her smoldering green eyes, leaning in inches away from her mouth.

Bonnie: (also looking into his pale blue marbles flustered she swallows deeply) Thanks (softly)

Damon places his hand on her face caressing gently he inhales deeply, she hesitantly backs away from the gentleness of his touch looking away.

Bonnie: (she feels a moment of guilt) I should get this stuff back inside… and you should probably leave.

Damon: why, and be honest? (Curious)

Bonnie: (clears throat) because, we shouldn't… I shouldn't--- (stops)

Damon: you shouldn't what? Be here with me like this, because of him (stepping closer to her frustrated)

Bonnie: (looking at him glassy eyed) Yes, because I can't hurt him and I don't wanna hurt you either… I want be another Katherine or Elena to you. (Turning her back to him placing a hand over her mouth)

Damon closes his eyes relieved knowing for sure that she cares stepping close to her needing to feel her warmth breathing her in deep momentarily and then he's gone before she can speak. Turning around she sees nothing but the dark misty streets she retreats into her house.

Gavin Degraw- follow through – oh this is start of something good don't you agree I haven't felt like this in so many moons, you know what I mean and we can build to this distraction as we standing on our feet so….

Bonnie opens the door to a hung-over Tyler, who leans into the door.

Tyler: Can I come in? (Licking his lips)

Bonnie: (stepping aside) of course, you can?

Bonnie follows him sitting.

Tyler: (sits on the couch) my head is killing me.

Bonnie: (rubs his forehead) I'll get you aspirin and water…

Bonnie goes to get the stuff; while Tyler stretches out closing is eyes breathing heavily; bonnie returns with a wet towel planting herself on the edge of the couch leaning close to him pressing the towel against his forehead comforting, he stops her taking the towel.

Tyler: I got it… (Slightly turning his body away from)

Bonnie: (exhales) is there something, wrong? (Confusion riddled on her face)

Tyler: (exhales heavily swallowing) why didn't you tell me about Damon…

Bonnie: what about Damon? (Nervous look)

Tyler: you know…. what (He says teeth clenched trying not to yell)

Bonnie: (squinting) he's sort of my friend… (Looking straight ahead)

Tyler: (confused look) I thought you hated him…

Bonnie: (curling her lips shaking her head) I did, but (searching for words)

Tyler: (scoffs) but now… you don't (smacking his lips nodding)

Bonnie: what does it matter Tyler, it changes nothing between us. (Getting defensive)

Tyler: wrong it changes everything for us, and I don't even know what we are (confused look) I've fallen' so hard for you (pausing) and I don't even know how you feel about me, and it scares the hell out of me.

Bonnie: Tyler…

Tyler: please let me finish; I see the way he looks at you because… it's the way I look at you (caressing her face he swallows)

Bonnie touches his hand that is touching her face closing her eyes, she feels soft full lips of passion against hers pulling her in close darting his tongue slowly in and out of mouth; slowly motioning her mouth with his passionately, Tyler hesitantly pulls away frozen in the moment of passion panting lowly hands laced through her brownish locks.

Tyler: I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me, what you feel I just need you know how I feel. (Caressing her cheek smoothly)

Tyler leaves bonnie sitting there on the couch; fingers placed on her lips feeling the sensation of the kiss still on her mouth closing her eyes her mind wonders.

**Chapter 8 Will be up hopefully depends… as always hope you all enjoy **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing all characters belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 8**: **don't you dare.**

The sun is bright peeking through the drawn curtains, as Bonnie lay across her bed reflecting on the events of yesterday; Tyler's kiss had left her wanting more it was primal yet tender and most importantly it was full of passion. Thinking about the kiss causes her body temperature to almost boil over; jumping out of the bed she decides to pull the curtains thinking exercise will best suit her now to work off the frustrated feelings bottled up inside her. Fear and anxiety were in full effect has she ran on the treadmill her emotions were conflicted and jumbled turning the machine up faster and faster as she thought of wanting Tyler and what she wanted from Damon; And what was it that Damon wanted from her was he merely just intrigued or bored playing her to achieve some secret plan he had cooked up only to spring it on her later. Shaking her head bonnie stops the treadmill abruptly getting off she heads straight for the bathroom undressing along the way.

Bonnie emerges from the shower stepping into her bedroom, only to see Damon standing on the balcony she jumps slightly losing the grip on her towel.

Bonnie: (swinging the balcony door open) what the hell…have I told you about doing that?

Damon: (fix's his eyes on her mesmerized by her skin glowing in the sunlight smirking) I forgot… (Smacking his lips)

Bonnie: what are you doing here? (Taking note of the way he looks at her pulling the towel closer)

Damon: (tilts his head) I was… around (smirks swirling his head side to side)

Bonnie: (arms folded) well, as you see I'm kind of busy… (Smirk)

Damon: (smirks) I'll wait… (Nodding)

Bonnie: I'll be a while… (Nods closing the door and shutting the blinds)

Damon: I got nothing be time…. (Says through the door with a smirk on his face)

Damon sits with his back against the door finding ways to amuse himself waiting for the little witch to dress herself, bonnie throws on a white shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and each pair fitting her sensual curves perfectly she decides against gym shoes going with the black Three inch heel scrunched boots putting her hair up in a slick ponytail with curls hanging, looking herself over seeing everything in place she heads over to the balcony door… exhaling she peeks at the pale beautiful creature sitting outside her door amused by his childish mannerism trying to keep himself entertained while waiting.

Bonnie: (opens the doors) I thought you… would've left by now.

Damon: (holding his hand out to her) sit... (Raising his eyebrows)

Bonnie: (places her hand into his unusually warm hand) so, why did you come here really. (Curious)

Damon: (smirking) here… (He shyly pulls out a small pink rose from the inside pocket of his leather jacket)

Bonnie: (The corners of her mouth slowly turn into a smile) what's this for?

Damon: (shrugging his shoulders looking away) I thought; it looked pretty… (Sarcastic)

Damon takes it tucking the rose in her hair gently caressing her cheek gazing into her smoldering green eyes reflecting in the sunlight, leaning in close breathing in that scent of cherry-almond with a splash of lavender thrown in, he feels an overwhelming sensation to kiss those heart-shaped lips in front of him and for a moment the monster within him starts to emerge Damon quickly looks away retracting his fangs calming the monster lusting to have her in every way possible from tasting her sweet blood course throw him again, to having her in the most animalistic way, a need to be in her to feel the joyous bliss of their bodies coming together as one.

Bonnie: (worry) is something wrong?

Damon: (looking away inhaling keeping the monster at bay) I should leave… (Opening his eyes exhaling)

Damon stands reaching up she grabs his forearm.

Bonnie: (curious) why, what just happened? (Standing as well, almost entwining their bodies)

Damon: (cupping her face trailing his thumb down caressing her chin) nothing, I just have to go… (Throwing on his smirk leaping off the balcony)

Bonnie watches as Damon despairs from her vision, returning her back to the state of fear and anxiety realizing the conflict her heart was trending in; she could see the look in his eyes the longing for her and he had wanted to kiss her yes, would she have resisted probably not… because some part of her was drawn to Damon, he stirred secret emotions that was hidden from him and herself.

The mystic grill is crowded with normal faces of high school students and older town members who occasionally make seldom appearances to remind others that they were important, bonnie normally steered clear of people like the Lockwood's, Tyler's parents weren't exactly the type of people to make you feel welcomed and there Tyler sat with his parents watching Bonnie, who was also watching him sitting with Caroline and Elena and their trying to engage bonnie in conversation.

Caroline: are we boring you? (Snippy)

Bonnie: (looks at Caroline) you say something?

Elena: okay, what's going on you've been distracted all night... (Curiously looking at bonnie)

Bonnie: (looks at them) Tyler… he huh, Kissed me.

Caroline and Elena mouths suddenly drop.

Caroline: (surprised and curious) was it any good.

Bonnie: (closing her eyes nodding) yes… it was really good, and I mean really good. (Empathizes on really)

Caroline: so you two haven't… bumped ugly's yet. (Tactless)

Bonnie: (frowning her brows) No… I haven't you know, with anybody.

Caroline: still…

Elena: leave her alone, not everyone is as fast as you Caroline. (Jumping to bonnie's defense)

Caroline makes an annoyed face at Elena's comment.

Elena: so you and Tyler and getting serious…

Bonnie: I don't know… maybe, it's still up the air. (Looks back over at Tyler)

Elena: because of Damon? (Curious)

Bonnie doesn't answer only thinking of this morning with Damon on the balcony; the rose still placed firmly in her hair, a moment of guilt creeps on, confliction of the heart will pull anybody down.

Bonnie: I'll be right back… (Feelings of guilt play on her face)

Bonnie heads for the girls' restroom walking heavily down the narrow hall, Tyler excuses himself from the table easing his way down the hall standing against the restroom door.

Tyler: Hey beautiful (seeing her emerge from the restroom smiling)

Bonnie: (smiling) hi, (shy)

Tyler: (examining her features) you alright? (Concern)

Bonnie: yeah, I'm fine… (Smiling) how about you?

Tyler: better now… (Smoothly rubs his finger across her mouth)

Bonnie: (closing her eyes) we should talk about---

Tyler: me kissing you. (Still gazing at her)

Bonnie: I kissed you back. (Owning her part in this situation)

Tyler: (grabs her hand rubbing his thumb smoothly over the top of it) yep, so what now? (Curious almost desperate for answer)

Bonnie: (turning her back into the wall) I wish; I knew… (Exhaling)

Tyler: (placing a gentle kiss on her hand) No pressure, I'm a patient man (smiling) I can wait.

Bonnie tilts her head smiling warmly at the handsome boyish yet devilish angel before her, soft and gentle one second and In the next a cocky and arrogant jackass working the nerves of every single person he comes into contact with; playing the roles of doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Although she didn't approve of his asinine mannerism she couldn't help but fall for him, especially when he didn't hide who he really was from her, the were wolf and man the sweet guy and the jackass are all the same; just reflections of a puzzle needing to be put together.

Tyler and Bonnie walked hand and hand to the end of the narrow hall way parting slowly returning to their respective tables.

Bonnie: so… what I miss? (Smiling)

Caroline: nothing really, just Elena's constant I love Stefan…so much speech. (Snarky voice)

Elena merely rolls her eyes at Caroline, seeing the Salvatore Brothers enter together.

Caroline: oh look… the other half of your love triangle just walked in. (Sarcastic)

Bonnie: (turning to see Damon and Stefan slowly approaching them) that's not funny. (Quickly looking over at Tyler and back to Damon)

Caroline just shrugs, Stefan reaches out to wrap Elena in his arms kissing her sweetly on the lips and neck, and she smiles as he takes the empty seat next to her cautiously examining the feel of three girls' and their moods.

Stefan: how is everybody?

Bonnie: we're peachy… (Sarcastic)

Damon hesitantly approaches the table standing behind Bonnie's chair ignoring everyone but the beautiful green eyed witch looking down on her with a sensitivity, unseen by most but always spotted by Tyler; it always awoke the beast struggling to get out whenever Damon was anywhere near bonnie his predatory nature would peek to heights that was sometimes hard to control keeping the wolf in him from ripping Damon limb to limb…

Elena is giving Damon the notice me eyes feeling ignored she grips Stefan's hand he notices slightly loosening his grip on hers.

Caroline: are you just going to stand there and stare douche… or can we help you? (A disgusted look)

Damon: why would I need help from you, your useless? (Smirking)

Bonnie: hey, there's no need to be mean.

Damon: she started it… (Childish)

Bonnie: but you're not five Damon, (defending Caroline)

Damon looks over at Tyler who is giving him the death stare, Damon clenches his teeth smirking arrogantly at Tyler pulling a chair cozily next to Bonnie.

Damon: you guys wouldn't mind if, I joined you? (Sitting not waiting for a response)

Caroline: No one said yes, prick.

Damon: (exhales annoyed looking directly at her) shut-up, and just ignore me. (Using compulsion)

Bonnie slaps his shoulder.

Bonnie: (looking at him) you can't just compel her, whenever you feel like it. (Say's through clenched teeth)

Damon: (shrugs) of course I can… it's you I can't compel (tilts his head at Elena) and Elena thanks to Stefan's trusty vervain necklace. (Smirking)

Bonnie: undo it, now. (Looking at Caroline looking off into a daze)

Damon: I rather not, I prefer her quiet like this… (Smirks comfortably putting his arm around her chair slightly grazing her back)

Elena: Damon, please.

Damon ignores Elena…looking only at Bonnie's caramel skin, pouty heart-shaped lips, always stunned by her beauty and the tingling feelings he gets in every inch of his body wanting to take her into him, having the desire for her and possibly never being able to act on it was like telling him he would never have the sweet taste of human blood again. Torture is what it had been; having to compete for something that was always meant to be his. But the obstacle had her heart conflicted Damon could tell mainly because he had often intruded on inmate moments shared between them, Damon had genuinely started to fall for the little witch and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight nor would he step aside not even if the little boy had truly made her happy, Damon deserved bonnie and he was determined to prove to her that she was more than an amusement to him but mostly importantly that he was trust worthy of having her heart.

Stefan: (invading Damon's thoughts) break the compulsion… now. (Stern)

Damon: (tilting his head sideways to Stefan) buzz kills… she is so much better quiet. (Annoyed tone smirking)

Damon breaks the compulsion, Caroline turns to see Damon still seated.

Caroline: what are still doing over here? (Her face is frowned in disgust)

Damon just walks away from the table, he heads outside.

Caroline: what a dick. (Hostile anger)

_Gavin Degraw Belief-belief makes things real... makes things feel, feel alright... belief makes things true, things like you, you and I... tonight you arrested my mind, when you came to my defense with a knife in shape of your mouth in form of your body, with the wrath of god oh you stood by me belief..._

Bonnie touches the rose slightly still placed comfortably in her head.

Bonnie: I'll be right, back? (Leaves the table hastily)

Bonnie walks out of the Mystic Grill, followed by the trailing eyes of Tyler.

Damon: (stepping out of the shadows) over here…

Bonnie: (turns to face him) I need to ask you something and tell me the truth…please. (Serious)

Damon: (stepping very close to her) ask…

Bonnie: (inhaling) what do you want from me, really? (Very curious yet unsure)

Damon: (peering down into her eyes with his hands crowning her face) I don't think you're ready to hear… What I want (licks his lips) because then you'll have to admit you have feelings for me and you're not ready for that. (Caresses her cheek)

Damon walks away from her hastily… bonnie somewhere inside thanks God Damon didn't tell her because he was right she really wasn't ready to admit that she had feelings for him too, her eyes gradually gather with tears.

Tyler: (standing behind her) it's not just him, is it? (Sad look)

Bonnie: (wipes her eyes turning to face him) no (shaking her head) Ty, I want to be completely honest with you, about me and Damon.

Tyler: (lower his head) I don't think… (Scratches his neck) that I want you tell me. (Vulnerable look)

Bonnie: (guilty sad look) But, I can't keep what's happening--- (pausing looking at Tyler) what is it?

Tyler: (looking up at the sky threatening to reveal a full moon feeling the ache in his bones) did you cast those spells (panting reaching for her) did you… (Scared look)

Bonnie: (looks at the sky) No not yet, I've been distracted. (Scared look)

Tyler: (grunting) you have to get away from me, (grabbing his stomach) now (yells) I don't know how long I can control myself. (Pulls away from her heading into the alley up the street falling to the ground his bones breaking grunting in agony his mouth bloody from his teeth forming into razor-sharp levels)

Bonnie: (follows after him) Tyler… (Concern)

Tyler: (looking at her with yellowish-red eyes) what the hell (crawling on the ground) run… get away from me, please (begging waving her off with his razor-sharp claw)

Bonnie: (reaching for him) I don't wanna leave you…

Tyler: You have too, now (growling looking away his face changes to that of a beast)

Bonnie backs away running away from the Mystic grill, thinking of her friend's safety… now she has to focus on her own safety looking behind her every second considering it was really hard to run in a pair of heels… bonnie was terrified as she run, she could hear the wolf's growl rumble through the air charging for her when suddenly her body collides with another knocking her to the ground.

Damon: (blood on his mouth smirking down on her) you should be more careful, little witch. (Lifting her off the ground)

Bonnie: (holding his shoulders) we have to get out of here, now… (Concern)

Damon: (curiously looking at her) why? (smirking when he suddenly see's the biggest beast charging for them at a speed rivaled by that of his own, Damon pulls bonnie down on top of him as the beast leaps at them missing)

Damon: (touching her face) you alright… (Protective and concerned)

Bonnie: (nodding) yeah…

Damon rolls her quickly jumping to his feet pulling her behind him.

Damon: what the hell was that? (Looking for the beast to attack again)

Bonnie: it's Tyler… (Panting heavily looking at Damon) he's a werewolf.

Damon: (shock on his face looking at her) I guess there is more to the meat head… than I thought.

Bonnie: (looks around holding on to his forearm tightly) well, it's not something easily brought up in conversation. (Low whisper)

Damon: (exhales) I don't see it, we should get outta here. (Standing inches apart from her body)

Just as Bonnie and Damon prepare to walk off, the beastly figure rims into Damon's body at lightning speed, slamming him into a parked car, growling scratching through to his flesh Damon grunts in pain trying to fend off the Beast biting into his flesh.

Bonnie: (Fear and Concern for both) Tyler (screaming out)

Damon: (tussling with the beast) don't… Don't you dare? (Pleading with her)

Bonnie: I have too, (breathing heavily) Tyler, look at me... (Screaming at the beast)

The wolf looks from Damon to Bonnie growling heading for her, she backs away slowly the beast gives her the once over moving slowly long enough for Damon to grab the beast from behind choking him unconscious.

Damon: Don't ever do that again, he could've hurt you… (Scared look of fear)

Bonnie: (touching the beast softly) but he didn't, some part of him knew it was me… (Looking up at Damon seeing the look of concern on his face)

Bonnie: help me; get him back to my place, please.

Damon and Bonnie get Tyler back to her house locking him in the shed in her back yard chaining him to the wall. She caresses the beast before leaving the shed with Damon who's covered in blood standing at the back door.

Bonnie: you should come in and let me look at those wounds. (Heading for the bathroom)

Damon: (steps into the house slowly sitting at the kitchen table removing his leather jacket) nice place… (Looking around)

Bonnie: (steps out of the bathroom into the kitchen) does it hurt?

Damon: (removing his shirt) Not anymore… (Looking at her softly)

Bonnie: (looking over his pale creamy skin flustered) here let me… (Wiping the blood from his body, seeing the wounds heal)

Damon: (gazing at her) I'm a fast healer, the vampire thing. (Smirk)

Bonnie: (looking up at him) I'll get you, one of my dad's shirts.

Damon: black preferably… (Smirking)

Bonnie: of course… (Smiling as she walks away, only to return with a white Hanes t-shirt)

Damon just smiles putting on the white shirt… as she stands looking at the shed warmly showing the affection she has for the werewolf on her features.

Damon: I … think I'll stay (pause) and keep an eye out. (Looking away from her)

Bonnie: That won't be necessary Damon, he's chained up I'm safe.

Damon: (turns his body sideways against the window leaning into her) humor me… I don't… wanna risk it.

Bonnie: (looks over at him arms folded) Fine (exhausted look) I'm gonna shower and go to bed.

Damon: I'll make myself comfortable. (Smirking)

Damon wonders idly around the house hearing the little witch finally enter the bed, with the door closed so Damon decides to sit outside her door listening to her breath calmly leaning his head against the door breathing easily.

_Bruce Springsteen Secret Garden- she'll let in her house if you come knocking late at night, she'll let in her mouth if the words are right, if you pay the price, she'll let you deep inside, there's a secret garden she hides…._

**Chapter 9… coming soon as always enjoy ;).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 9: Sacrifice **

It was a dusty morning, and the events of last night played like fragments in Tyler's head, awaking to chains around his wrists and waist, raising his hand to block the sun's glimpse shinning through the cracks in the shed; tasting the dried blood on his lips and in his mouth he begins to rustle with the chains, when the figure in the corner catches his eye.

Damon: (smirking raising his eyebrows) Morning scrappy doo… sleep…well. (Sarcastic)

Tyler: (his face is contorted in anger) where is she? Is she alright. (Concern)

Damon: (chewing a pretzel smirking) you tell me; flea's (looking around)

Tyler: (clenching his jaws) Damon, (breathing heavily) please, tell me… if she is alright. (Struggling to break free of the chains)

Damon curves the corners of his mouth tilting his head at Tyler, watching him squirm for an answer.

Tyler: Damon (yells yanking the chains)

Damon: (smirking) heel boy… she's fine (licks his lips) but she almost wasn't… and all thanks to you.

Tyler: get these off me… I have to make sure. (Anxious)

Damon: (smirk) what, you don't believe me; of course I did spend the night with her and you well spent the night. (Arrogantly looking around the shed)

Tyler: (Tyler looks as if he could rip Damon apart with his bare hands) just get these off me. (Ignoring the statement humbling himself in exchange for freedom)

Damon: Settle down… I'll let you free but not before I do this… (Damon swiftly grabs Tyler by the head using compulsion on him, he lowly say's something to Tyler)

Bonnie open's the shed just as Damon is finishing, looking at them puzzled.

Bonnie: (squinting) what are you doing in here? (Curious)

Damon: I was about to set Scooby free, he was annoying me with his constant whining (smirk) I was about come smack him with a newspaper. (Sarcastic)

Bonnie step's in front of Damon giving him a stern look to be nice.

Bonnie: I got it; I'll take care of him, thanks though. (Sweetly rubbing his forearm)

Bonnie kneels down to Tyler, touching his face softly caressing him gently across the mouth, smoothly rubbing her fingers through his hair lovingly biting down her on bottom lip she is flooded with an intense need for him. He slouches there with his eyes closed fragile he reaches up pulling her into his arms and body resting his lips on her neck holding her with an intensity she hadn't felt before; Damon watched wanting to pull her away from the arms of this dog twisting his face in contempt for the walking collar boy; his affections for the little witch was overwhelming him to the point of obsession and seeing her draped over someone that wasn't him made the thoughts of killing the mutt all the more worth it if he could have her all to himself; Damon had already known the lows of sharing something he wanted and loved with his brother and he just couldn't, he absolutely wouldn't share again, smirking he slinked away thinking _"the obstacle wouldn't be a problem much longer"._

_The fray look after you- if I don't say this now I will surely break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take forget the urgency but hurry up and wait my heart as started to separate…_

Bonnie: (holding his head against her shoulder) let's get you outta here, (swallows) and cleaned up.

Tyler exhales heavily releasing his grip on her slowly, desperation aching in his heart pricing every inch of his body because something in him felt the loss of her; bringing a single tear to his eyes as she unchained him and for a split second he wishes to remain chained if it meant she would be near him chained to each other for a life time.

Bonnie stands reaching down to Tyler; he takes her hand slowly rising from his knees.

Tyler: (Caressing her face with a sparkle in his eye) I'm glad… you're safe. (Curving his mouth to reveal a dimple often hidden behind a gruff exterior)

Bonnie just smiles warmly at him, grazing her cheek in his hand placing her arm around his waist walking swiftly toward the house; as they enter the house Tyler can smell Damon's scent flowing through the air spotting the ripped black shirt on the chair.

Tyler: so… he protected you from me. (Clenching his jaw hating the thought of Damon playing hero to her and him playing the bad guy)

Bonnie: (looking at him) only because he was in the area. (She lied to protect his feelings, because Damon cared for her enough to fend off a werewolf, he put his life on the line and Damon wouldn't do that for just anybody)

Tyler: (nods hanging his head low skeptical) Imma go get cleaned up.

Bonnie exhales heavily placing her hands on the counter; as Tyler heads upstairs seeing the clothes laid out for him by his angel, smiling he sits on the bed smelling a shirt of hers breathing her in deeply as if he could capture her scent in his lungs and keep it there, closing his eyes the soul crushing feeling of losing her creeps into the pit of his stomach again he places the shirt down heading to the bathroom… Bonnie slowly heads upstairs; sensing something strange coursing through her, an unexplainable force was moving and it was causing unforeseen changes.

Tyler emerges from the shower steam coming off his body opening the bathroom door, he sees the petite angel sitting on the step waiting for him, and with his eyebrows frowned he looks down on her, the burning desire to have her shoots through him shaking the very foundation of self-control he has left gripping the door knob, he silently moves to her bed room to dress quickly.

Bonnie turns quickly to see Tyler approaching her, his face is full of shame and disappointment and she sees that he is about to say something unsettling holding her breath looking away from him preparing for the blows his words are about to have, she feels a cautious hand entwine with hers.

Bonnie: (tears forming) what is it? (She prompts before he opens his mouth)

Tyler: (twisting his lips) I can't keep doing this… I don't trust myself around you.

Bonnie: (single tears falls) so… your just gonna run away. (She says with clenched teeth)

Tyler: (devastated look) it's the only way… I know how to protect you.

Bonnie: but I thought we agreed, that I would cast the spells---

Tyler: I don't trust that, they'll work (trying not to raise his voice) and grams isn't here to show you how to do them right so I can't risk it. (His eyes wields with tears holding them back)

Bonnie: Then, I'll find somebody to help me. (A pleading pitch)

Tyler: (shaking his head) No, I won't risk hurting you… and knowing how I feel about you, you shouldn't ask me too. (His voice cracking with those words)

Tyler lets go of her hand standing, her tears in the sunlight reflect the brown hiding behind the smoldering green looking up at him devastated resisting the violent impulse to hit him, looking away momentarily she watches as he walks out of the front door, she cries into her hands leaning back against the stairs letting the tears flow wildly.

It's been three days and Tyler has been keeping a safe distance from bonnie; avoiding her at every chance not wanting to incite any confrontation with his petite angel, because if she were to ask him to return to her he would bend to her will she had complete control of him no spells required… the Witch need only ask for anything and it would be hers, but the only thing he wouldn't do was put her life on the line; he'd sacrifice his on happiness to keep her alive and safe and that meant staying away from the very thing that made him more himself then anybody or anything ever had, she gave peace to a war being fought inside him daily but now he had to let go of her somehow.

Bonnie sat with Caroline at the lunch table picking at her nails tuning out every word spoken by her chipper airy friend.

Bonnie: I think, I'm gonna go home early. (Depressed look)

Caroline: no, you can't we have a history quiz today. (High pitched)

Bonnie: (exhaling exhausted) I don't care… I'm not really in the mood to be here.

Caroline: what's going on with you, you've gone all depressed again… did those dick holes do something to you.

Bonnie: no Caroline, it's nothing like that. (Frowning her brows curving the corners of her)

Caroline: (concern) then, tell me what it is like. (Shrugging)

Bonnie: (pondering this as in option) I wish, I could tell you… but I don't wanna freak you out, so let's leave it at that.

Caroline: Okay, now I'm curious… (Squints) you didn't like have a three way with them and now it's weird.

Bonnie: (looks at her with disgust squinting) NO... my God not everything is about sex. (Offended bonnie walks off bumping into Tyler who only turns walking away)

_The fray never say never-picture you're the queen of everything far as the eye can see under your command, I will be your guardian when all is crumbling steady your hands…_

The night is full of star's twinkling bright, bonnie sits there on the balcony staring at the bottle of jack Daniel's glass in hand.

Damon: is this a private party or can anybody join? (Smirking sitting off in the corner)

Bonnie: (still looking at the bottle) I haven't drunk for months now… I'm thinking about taking it up again. (She let's off an airy laugh)

Damon: (promptly takes a sit next to her cozily grabbing the bottle) does this pity party have anything… to do with scrappy doo… (Snidely remarking)

Bonnie: don't talk about him, like that… (Sad, taking the bottle back)

Damon: what did wolf boy, do? (Asking innocently taking the bottle from her)

Bonnie: (tilts her head to him exhaling) he's avoiding me; he doesn't think he can be around me.

Damon: with him going all grrr… at every moon. (Licks his lips pouring himself a drink)

Bonnie: yeah well, I can fix it so that he doesn't have to worry about hurting me. (Shrugging)

Damon: (tilts his head smirking) how so… (Curious, with his smirk firm)

Bonnie: I found, some stuff in my grams… things. (Looking off)

Damon: (swallowing the drink) Spells (a quick smirk) Huh…

Bonnie: (curiously looking at him) Yeah, that was the plan all along… and now all of a sudden he thinks they won't work.

Damon: (shrugs his shoulders) I can't believe… I'm going to say this but I agree with scruff mcgruff.

Bonnie: (she looks at him puzzled) if I ask you something… will you be completely honest with me.

Damon: (serious look) of course. (Smirking)

Bonnie: (squinting) you didn't do anything to him… in the shed.

Damon: (looking her square in the eyes) Nope… scouts honor. (He lies, flashing back to the shed momentarily)

Bonnie looks down sadly hoping that Damon had done something to Tyler, that would make him turn away from her against his will but it was his decision to walk away thinking it was for her own good, making the decision to not have faith that she could protect herself and him. Damon caresses her arm with his finger breaking her train of thought.

Damon: (smirking) Cheer up, little witch (smiling) you still got me. (Jumping his eyebrows)

Bonnie: (cracking a smile) Oh joy… I don't if that's good or bad. (Sarcastic)

Damon leans closer to her.

Damon: believe me, it's a good thing. (Staring at her) which means you don't need this… (Raising his eyebrows pulling the bottle back out of her hand)

Bonnie just leans her head against the balcony wall, looking sideways at him smiling sweetly, hours pass and bonnie has fallen asleep against Damon's body looking down her caressing her cheeks softly, taking her in his arms gently he places the little witch in her bed tucking her in, smoothly running his fingers through her hair; he pulls her vanity chair next to the bed, watching her sleep restless tossing and turning, he figures she's dreaming of something hopefully him, yes Damon was very egotistical when it came to the affect he had on the ladies expect when it came to the little witch her feelings were always so guarded around him; which made Damon question everything when in her presence she was no Elena or Caroline both were easy to manipulate it was quit sad how easy it was. But the little witch was different she was honest with Damon about where she stood with him and old yeller and he could respect it but would he let her choose the mutt over him absolutely not and he would do everything possible to keep her; even lie his way into her heart initially she'd be angry with him for lying but then she would forgive him for messing with puppy chows mind eventually that is.

Bonnie awakes to a sleeping Damon beside her bed, the sun shines on his smooth creamy pale skin she smiles at the beautiful creature, rubbing his knee gently.

Bonnie: You didn't have to stay.

Damon: (stretches) actually I did… it gave me a chance to get know you better. (Wiggling his eyebrows childish)

Bonnie: you didn't… (Squinting at smirking)

Damon: I did… I especially love that red lacey little number. (Smirking rubbing his hands together)

Bonnie jumps out of the bed horrified.

Bonnie: okay, you have to leave (embarrassed not looking at him)

Damon just smile's gesturing to walk out.

Damon: to be fair, you can always drop by my bedroom and check things out. (Smiling)

Bonnie: (smiling) go away.

Damon leaves.

_The fray Vienna- there's really no way to reach me, there's really no way to reach me, there's really no way to reach cause I'm already gone…_

Later in the evening the dawn is breaking as, Bonnie walks into the mystic grill seeing Tyler sitting at a table alone… steadily heading for him knees wobbling trying to keep a straight balance as she approaches him.

Bonnie: Lockwood… (Shyly saying is name)

Tyler: (slowly turning to face her) we shouldn't …

Bonnie: we shouldn't talk; I didn't know you staying away meant we couldn't be friends.

Tyler: (gripping the glass) we're not friends… I'm in love with you and it's scary and it's too dangerous for me to be around something that I want so much, and being afraid that I could possibly cause harm. (Very vulnerable)

Bonnie: I can cast the spells, so that you don't have to be afraid Ty, I'm not scared of you. (Grabbing his hand reaching up to touch his face)

Tyler: (retreats his head) don't … its better if we just stay away from each other.

Bonnie: what happened in that shed that you would sacrifice us; I thought you had faith in me… that we could fix this together? (Puzzled and in disbelief)

Tyler: we we're being naïve… we can't change this, and we need to accept it. (He keeps his jaws clenched to keep the tears from falling because he was breaking her heart and he couldn't stop himself)

Bonnie: (tears) I won't… I'm not gonna give up.

Tyler: (licks his lips) Do what you want, but I've made up my mind. (Pulling his hand from her)

Tyler walks away closing his eyes letting one single tear escape… Damon enters standing behind her bonnie turns pulling Damon into a hug crying; as she held him some part of him knew he should feel guilty for being the real reason for her tears but he didn't because she needed him now and he was going to take advantage of her heart break; because it was for her own good that toedo was out of her life and Damon would be hers for as long as it took forever is a thought and even than forever wouldn't be long enough to have her.

**Chapter 10 will be up soon it may be the last depends on if everybody likes this chapter… as always I hope everyone enjoys ;). Oh I had a brain fart when I put "Joyes" instead of "joyous" duh… forgive me I write like at 6 in the morning.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 10: it's for your own good**

_The Fray Happiness- happiness was just outside my window, I thought it crashed blowing 80 miles an hour, happiness a little more like knocking on your door you just let in, happiness feels a lot like sorrow let it be you can't make it come or go but you are gone, not for good but for now gone for now feels a lot like gone for good…._

It was another unbelievably bright morning, as bonnie lay curled in the fetal position tucked underneath her covers, curtains open letting the sun shine through reflecting the obvious glow of tears bouncing of her beautiful smoldering green eyes… she spent the majority of the night with grams picture clutched in her fingers held tight against her chest dreaming of simpler times when she knew there would be one person that she could always count on being their outside of friends, that one person that when her day didn't go to well a simple hug would make it all better, the comfort and protection of a constant love was grams and now she was gone. And Bonnie slowly begin to pass the torch of responsibly on to Tyler he had become more to her than any words could ever spell out, he picked her up after she was shattered and broken into pieces he had handled every piece with care and love and placed her firmly on her feet again and now he was taking that from her and she couldn't understand why?

Bonnie hears the pots and pans dropping to the floor jumping out of the bed, hoping it was Tyler and that he's come to senses and was back where he belonged, a smile trying to play on her lips as she looked at the figure bent down, bonnie clears her throat.

Damon: (bangs his head lifting quickly) ouch… (Wincing)

Bonnie: (disappointment) Damon, what are you doing? (Stepping fully into the kitchen)

Damon: (rubbing his head) well… I was gonna surprise you with breakfast (smacking his lips) but I didn't ramble through your kitchen so… I don't know where anything is… (Looking around)

Bonnie: (nodding) the rambling stopped at my panties. (Folding her arms)

Damon just smirks wickedly at her dimming his gaze on her.

Damon: (cheerfully looking her over leaning against the sink) Cute PJ'S… although I would prefer that red little number, dog's reallly don't do it for me. (Shrugs)

Bonnie looks down at her Scooby doo Pajama's getting sad again because Damon's snide comment is about Tyler.

Bonnie: Look, I'm really not hungry… so you can let yourself out. (Gesturing to walk away, Damon swiftly moves to stop her) move please.

Damon: (shakes his head slowly) No… because you have to eat something. (Leaning in close seeing the tear stains)

Bonnie: but; I'm really not hungry (arms still folding avoiding eye contact with him)

Damon: (trying to engage her in eye contact) Humor me. (Reaching for her shoulders he's greeted with a slight retreat)

Bonnie: (looking down) I'll be in the den.

Damon watches her walk away he slightly parts the corners of his mouth, and for a minute he almost considers breaking the compulsion on the underdog, and to compete for her the right way… but selfish was what he was and losing is not something he could let happen. Damon knew Bonnie didn't feel as strongly for him has she did for Pluto, but soon that would change he hoped; which was a luxury Damon never found himself doing.

Bonnie sat on the couch lazily listening to Damon hum and fumble around in the kitchen trying to find stuff amused because she could hear the frustration in every movement and sound coming from the kitchen.

Bonnie: would you like some help… (Yelling toward the kitchen smirking)

Damon: (Yelling) Nope, I'm perfectly fine. (Childish tone)

As Bonnie smiles amused at his childish ways, never once hearing the keys turn in the lock the broad shoulders of a man 6'4 enter the foyer adjacent to the den, Bonnie turns slowly seeing the large shadowy figure.

Bonnie: (surprised) Dad…

The often absent Richard Bennett stood looking at his daughter, who was looking at him like a stranger she had never laid eyes on before.

Richard: Sweetie (smiles) no hug for your father. (Stepping into the den)

Bonnie: I wouldn't know… considering mine is never around. (She says in a venomous tone with disgust ridden on her face)

Richard: (he nods in understanding of her obvious anger toward him) I understand, that you're mad at me for not being here when grams died.

Bonnie: (squinting angrily at him) she was your mother, and you couldn't tare yourself away from whatever the hell you were doing… (Throwing down the remote angrily getting loud) to be here for her, or me.

Richard: (exhales) I understand you're angry, but I'm your father so show me some damn respect. (Stern and low)

Bonnie: (looks at him defiantly) why should I, you don't respect me or you're fucking MOTHER… (Yells) you stay away, one phone and that's suppose to prove you cared that's bull shit…

Richard: Bonnie (loud) that is enough… I'm here now.

Bonnie see's Damon make his way into the foyer eyeing her father, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

Bonnie: it's okay… (Looking at Damon) it's my father. (She maybe mad at him but she wouldn't release Damon's wrath on him either)

Richard turns to see Damon creeping up very slowly towards him tilting his head sideways at him clenching his jaw.

Richard: who the hell is this, and what the hell are you doing here? (Looks at , his face perplexed in the form of a question)

Bonnie: unlike you he's been here for me; when you weren't… so don't try getting fatherly now. (Snide and full of anger)

Bonnie gestures towards Damon's direction standing in the middle of the foyer in between them.

Bonnie: I think you should go… (Gaining Damon's gaze)

Damon: (smirk) fine… (Looks towards bonnie's father) nice seeing you rich. (Sarcastic tone)

Damon leaves but not going very far, watching from outside not wanting to leave her in case she needed him seeing Bonnie and her father eye each other awkwardly with a few words spoken, bonnie eyes her father with a furious sneer thinking of how Richard hadn't been there for his mother or her, the mirror in the foyer cracks splitting down the middle as she made her way upstairs eyeing her father with a mixer of sadness and contempt. Which sends a shiver down Richard as he watched her upstairs eyeing the split of the mirror; Bonnie's and his mothers special abilities' always gave Richard cause to be somewhat fearful of his daughter considering her greatest point of power is in how much feels and right now all her feelings for him weren't good and that's a scary thought to Richard making him fearful of his own child.

Elena sits with bonnie at the Mystic grill side by side her hand is rested on bonnie's thigh waiting for her to let out the frustration bottled up inside her.

Elena: (breaking the silence) so… he just showed up today like nothing was wrong? (Concern)

Bonnie parts her heart-shaped lips only to wave off the question slightly moving the table with her wave.

Bonnie: sorry… (Pouty) my powers have been a little bit out of control whenever I think about my dad not being there.

Elena: it's okay… I remember grams saying your powers are fueled from your emotions; and I imagine you're pretty pissed. (Caressing her thigh understandingly)

Bonnie: pissed doesn't come close, to what I feel. (Gripping her glass tight breaking it staring off)

Elena: (her eyes turn big) Bonnie, (looking her square in the eyes) let go of the glass.

Bonnie: (looks down at the glass releasing it exhaling) see… let's not talk about my father.

Elena only nods her head okay, as bonnie plays with the glass.

Elena: (curiously looking at her) have you heard from Tyler, lately.

Bonnie: (wipes her head up at Elena sharply) Are you trying get me to destroy this place.

Elena: right, emotions… (Elena can only think to pull Bonnie into a hug rubbing her back with reassurance) it's gonna be okay.

Bonnie: (rubs her temples pulling away from the hug) its days like this, I wish I hadn't stopped drinking.

Elena looks sadden for bonnie wishing she had what it took to make everything right in her world again, wishing she could go back in time and bring grams back for the friend who was losing herself to the constant spiral of people coming and going from her life and in this moment Elena vowed to never be one of those people tightening her grip on the fragile friend who never asked much of anyone but always giving so much of herself to others and for what…disappointment after disappointment.

Bonnie: (sighs pulling completely away from Elena) I need to get outta here, I'll call you later.

Elena: I can just come with you. (Rubbing her shoulder)

Bonnie: no, (shaking her head) I need be alone, thanks though. (Slightly curving the corners of her mouth)

_Matt Nathanson come on get higher- I miss the sound of your voice, and I miss the rush of skin I miss the still of your silence as you breathe out and I breathe in, if I could walk on water if I could tell you what's next I'd make you believe I'd make you forget…_

Bonnie walks out of the Mystic Grill head raised to the sky exhausted look pouring off her face, the collide of her body with that of another snaps her out of head looking up the statues figure before her.

Tyler: (his mossy brown eyes twinkle in the sunlight) you alright? (Concern steaming from the noted look on her face)

Bonnie: what do you care? (Snarky backing away from him)

Tyler: (blinks wildly at her) you know I care.

Bonnie: (scoffs) you got one hell of way, of showing it. (Clenching her left fist)

Tyler: (he pounds his fist together) I'm staying away from you, because it's for your own good.

Bonnie: (frowning her eyebrows) that's bull Ty, you being away isn't good for me… and for you to even think that is just, I don't know. (A puzzled look)

Tyler reaches to touch her hearing a voice play like a recording on auto play _"Bonnie isn't safe around you, you have to go away she'll be better off without you around"_ Tyler grabs his head backing slowly from her trying to fight the urge of the persist voice in his head shooting through him like a headache so she doesn't see the agony playing on his face from the strain of keeping a distance between them I and what it's doing to him, turning his back to her so that she doesn't see his pain stricken features.

Bonnie: (Concern play on her brow) Lockwood, you alright? (Placing a soft palm on her back)

Tyler: (swallows hard feeling the warmth of hand pricing his skin through his shirt) I saw… that Richards' (a distasteful look speaking Richard's name) back finally. (Ignoring her concern turning to face her)

Bonnie: Don't ignore me, is something wrong? (Reaching for him she cups his face with both hands)

Tyler: nothing's wrong… (Rubbing a finger across his forehead)

Bonnie: (softening her features cupping his face with both hands) then stop this, because I miss you Ty.

Tyler: I can't, I can't (barely able to get the words out) and I wish to God…I could. (Pulling her hands from his face)

As Tyler, is preparing to walk away Bonnie grabs his shirt planting a kiss on him tasting the sparks on her tongue from his warm inviting mouth; his knees buckle at the sheer force of her lips and tongue playing a combustible cue of back and forth; pulling her in with a force lifting her off her feet holding her against his body… she can feel the racing of his heart pounding into her charging like an angry bull aiming for a matador. The car window's shatter as they kiss more forcefully almost suffocating with each embrace of their kiss.

Tyler: (his fingers are enter-laced through her hair panting heavily trying to catch his breath) do you have any… (Exhaling heavily) any idea, how much I hate being away from you… (Pressing his forehead against hers)

Tyler stares into Bonnie's smoldering green eyes lit from the setting sun looking up at him smiling not only from her mouth but from her heart, because even with her heart being conflicted she already knew she had fallen for him; it's been something she couldn't admit as truth because when bonnie loved she loved hard and she didn't want to reveal out-loud what she actually felt for him, because she wouldn't dare incite the wrath of fate who was often cruel to this young women and the people she held near.

Bonnie: Glad, you've come to your senses. (Panting as well with her head still pressed against his)

Tyler: (he hesitantly pulls back) no, this changes nothing. (His voice is like a whisper, looking at her softly cradling her face)

Bonnie: (frustration is riddled on her face) Damnit Ty, what do you need, me say it, beg you. (Glassy marbles reflect at him)

Tyler Feels the splitting headache hit him as his resolve to resist her weaken removing his hands from her.

Tyler: I can't… Just (stops rubbing his head) leave me alone. (Tyler hurry's off quickly)

_Ray Lamontagne Hold you in my arms- when you came to me with your bad dreams and fears it was easy to see you've been crying seems everywhere you turn catastrophe rings and who really prophets from the dying._

Bonnie returns home sitting in the drive-way wiping the last of her tears, unable to move from the front seat, seeing her father's shadow move aimlessly through the big house unsure of what to do with himself besides drink all the assortments of the bar, she wonder's would he even notice half of everything there is gone having helped herself to practically everything placed perfectly in place by her father; often times feeling that the bar meant more to him then her or grams… his trophy liquors we're the first one's she devoured. She'd show him but would he even care, would he notice probably not but why should she care he obviously didn't which was made all the more clear by the simple fact he hadn't decided to show his face until now; The figure perched on the hood of her car stops the flow of hateful thoughts shooting at her father.

Bonnie: (rolls down the window) get your ass off my car Damon… (Shifting her eyebrows up)

Damon: (smirks) better idea, why don't you join me… I know how much you like looking at the stars. (Using his hands to empathize)

Bonnie: (she exhales exhausted stepping out the car) what the hell, I have nothing else to do.

Damon hold's his hand out she places her hand softly in his slightly jumping sitting on the hood of the car.

Damon: I brought you something. (Holding it up out of her reach)

Bonnie: (smiling recognizing the bag) you didn't… (Reaching for the bag)

Damon: (shrugs playfully) well, I figured you could use this, with your father being back the asshole (childish playful voice) and not to mention teen wolf being m.i.a.

Bonnie features turn sad hanging her head low; Damon slowly places a soft embracing arm around her pulling her close, Damon had always been one to ruin the moment.

Bonnie: why does everybody; I care about leave me, (gazing at him) are you gonna be next (tears forming in the corners of her eyes looking for reassurance)

Damon: (his eyes play a twinkle of guilt) not likely, I'm yours… whether you want me or not. (Gentle hand caresses her cheek)

Bonnie: (curiously looking at him) why? I don't---

Damon: shh… just (he pounders for a moment what do as she looks on him with her green marbles playing a dance around his face when suddenly he pulls his witch into a kiss slightly pricing her lip with his fang tasting her blood fell the inter most parts of his mouth sweetly)

Bonnie: (she motions her mouth for a moment stopping suddenly she slaps Damon pushing him back) sorry, (exhaling heavily putting her hands to her face) oh my God… you should leave. (Guilt runs across her face because she liked the kiss)

Damon: (rubbing his cheek nodding) Bonnie---

Bonnie: (shaking her head no) Ummm no, I can't do this, please just leave.

Bonnie runs into the house bypassing her father heading straight for her room closing the door throwing her purse down on the bed, leaning back thinking of what just happened sighing she rolls over onto her stomach… feeling her lips tracing her fingers across her mouth closing her eyes flooded with thoughts of his kiss it was so different unlike anything she could have imagined his lips were subtle and easy with a cautious swirling of his tongue, the grazing of his fangs on her lips coupled with that of her own blood, his kiss was as if a firecracker had shot off in her body touching her in a way she hadn't expected…

Richard: (knocking) Bonnie, you up? (Standing outside the door)

Bonnie doesn't answer shutting-off the lamp light, sending Richard off into the other direction.

The Salvatore boarding House, Damon cozily sit's by the fireplace with two glasses in front of him a double- shot glass of scotch and the other is blood, Damon takes the glass of blood nonchalantly motioning it back and forth in his hand, Stefan stands off in the corner watching brooding arms folded.

Damon: (curving his mouth in annoyance) that's really annoying stef, (licking his lips)

Stefan: (stepping into the light) what did you now Damon?

Damon: (squinting at him with a smirk raising his eyebrow) wouldn't you like to know…Stefan, not everyone walks such a moral high ground as you. (Swallowing)

Stefan: (unfolding his arms) Maybe, I can help you just tell me what you did.

Damon: (smirking) that's not gonna work, because what I tell you… you'll just blab to Elena (tilting his head) and then she'll tell Bonnie, (smacks his teeth) and I just can't have that.

Stefan brow loosens in curiosity looking at Damon.

Stefan: so you did do something, (his voice reveals an urgency his face doesn't show)

Damon just smirks wickedly at Stefan.

Stefan: should I be worried Damon? (Concern)

Damon: (blows air from his lungs exhausted with Stefan's questions) when… have you never not been worried. (Swaying his head side to side raising his eyebrows mockingly at Stefan)

Damon makes it to his room taking a look around at it, it was simply designed a chair next to the window his bed facing the door black silk sheets cover the king sized wood panel it was simple and it was empty; walking passed it he places his leather jacket across the back of the chair taking a prompt and heavy seat sinking into the comfortable leather chair putting his feet up on the window seal… Damon's mind was racing with all types of crazy thoughts the need to be honest with the little witch was forcing it's way to the surface and giving her back the wolf releasing Scrappy doo from compulsion was something he was seriously considering, only to take the sadness from the features of her beautiful face. But what would she do if he told her the truth of what he had done, she would hate him again for playing Captain of her ship master of her fate… losing her now when he's come this close to having her pumps a fiery emotion he long lost the need for… fear and it was choking him.

**Chapter 11 coming soon… as always enjoy ;).**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter: 11 Here I' am**

Bonnie slowly made her way through the clouds of smoke determination on her face she was going to snap Tyler out of this idiotic idea of staying away to keep her safe, by going to someone that could help her successfully do the protection spells because being apart from him was pulling her closer to another and she couldn't be sure of what good could possibly come from that shaking off these thoughts, she sees the silver haired women sitting at a small round table smiling eerily with her hands laid flat on the surface … tilting her head in a gesture that tells Bonnie to have a seat; Giving the women a quick once over she hesitantly sits placing her palms flat on the table as well.

Bonnie: are you Madam Kristina?

The silver-haired woman only nods reaching for bonnie hands tracing her finger across the surface of her palm.

Bonnie: (watching the women) well, I'm Bonnie Bennett… (Exhales) Sheila's granddaughter, I found your name on bunch of her things---

Kristina: I know who you are … it was just a matter of time before you came to me. (Looking up at Bonnie speaking in a crackling tone)

Bonnie: (her forehead is fixed in confusion) excuse me, what do mean by that?

Kristina: I've been expecting you for some time now… ever since dear Sheila left us, I know why your here. (Nods at her with reassurance)

Bonnie: (pulls her hand from Kristina) what are you talking about? (Confused)

Kristina: (pulls out a thick black dusty book) it's all here… what you're looking for, what you need to know.

Bonnie: (squinting at her confused) Look, I don't know what that is (pushing the book away)… I just came here to see if you could help me cast some protection spells.

Kristina: (tilts her head in confusion) so your grandmother never told you…

Bonnie: (curious look) told me what?

Kristina: How much do you really know about your gifts (curious?)

Bonnie: (shrugs) enough.

Kristina: which tells me, you know absolutely nothing about who you are and what you're fully capable of. (Kristina lets off an eerie laugh)

Bonnie: ookay this was a mistake, I'll find someone else. (Bonnie stands)

Kristina: (grabs Bonnie forearm) the sleepless nights… the dreams you can't remember, grams dyeing set it off and you're changing.

Bonnie: (pulls her arm away) you're crazy. (Turns to walk away)

Kristina: with Sheila gone there is no way to stop it from coming for you now, things were promised in blood and they can't be changed.

Bonnie doesn't turn to face her, she just leaves freaked out by the revelations Madam Kristina made in regards to her and grams and this secret grams hadn't got around to telling her about herself and her powers. Grams was never one for keeping secrets considering she told Bonnie at the tender age of five that she was a witch and that she was special more special then she could ever realize; always keeping a close eye on bonnie, taking bonnie to church with her every Sunday always reminding Bonnie that the world was a good place and to be good, and to do good… Bonnie couldn't count how many times her grams used the word good whenever she and Bonnie were alone practicing witchcraft, it was as if Shelia feared some evil force taking over and to prevent that she limited the things she would allow Bonnie to practice without her around; this new knowledge triggers a thought was Madam Kristina right was there another part to this story she didn't fully understand, but bonnie had no time to focus on these newly found out secrets because all of her energy was being put on the need have Tyler back in her life and keeping another out.

It's late and the sun is preparing to hide behind the shadow of the moon, Bonnie and her Father sit at the kitchen table awkwardly looking at each other off and on unsure of what to say. Richard looks at the daughter who never asked much or anything of him sit there with contempt on her face for having to be in the same room with him after he had the gull to not show up for his on mother's funeral and not being there for his child who's lost two great women; one she never had the honor to know having died giving birth to her. And somewhere in him, Richard knew that part of the reason he kept bonnie at arms length started the day the doctor put her in his arms and he couldn't even look at her blaming her for loss of his beloved Teresa, and he knew some part of him hated his own daughter who now hated him.

Bonnie: (playing with her food) May I, be excused. (Dry tone)

Richard: (looking at her plate) you've barely touched your food.

Bonnie: I'm not really hungry. (Pushing the plate back)

Richard: (chewing) Is everything okay?

Bonnie: (looks at him smirking) I saw your suitcase, in the front closet… you leaving soon.

Richard: (looks at her placing the fork down) Business doesn't---

Bonnie: doesn't stop just because your mother dies and your daughter needs you. (Snide and angry leaning back folding her arms)

Richard: (clears his throat) I'll leave money and whatever else you need.

Bonnie just scoffs standing up sneering at her father again, she backs away from the table hands shaking breathing heavily she feels this serge of power shoot through her body setting the blinds on fire.

Richard: (jumps to his feet) Bonnie, what the hell. (Rushing to put the fire out seeing the iris around her eye's turn red)

Bonnie: (anger) you're a bastard, and I don't need anything from you.

Bonnie rushes out of the back door standing in the back yard panting heavily trying to the calm the tidal wave of rage rushing back and forth through her an uncontrollable rage she'd felt before was trying to escape again… she remembers this rage it was the feeling she felt after grams had died it was trying to breakthrough and she would've let it. If she hadn't picked up the bottle to numb every single emotion she was going through; what was this, what was happening to her? Closing her eyes inhaling trying to steady her breathing.

_The Fray Ocean away- I figure since am so far gone oceans away, I can lay my saber down today… I miss the words I love, words you did not say, I miss the kiss you never, never gave away. There goes the sun, oceans away…_

Bonnie feels a calming hand on her shoulder; she opens her eyes slowly blinking.

Bonnie: get me outta here. (Pleading)

The figure just nods in compliance, pulling her underneath his arms nuzzling her closer to him; and for the first time since Damon had spent so many nights sitting outside her house this was the first she had ever stepped foot into the Salvatore manor looking curiously around at the statues and rare paintings hanging on the walls randomly touching things here and there intrigued by the things she sees; Damon is watching her with a fascination noting the sparkle on her features as her eyes roam around the house.

Damon moves swiftly so that he is standing extremely close behind the little witch leaving very little space between his groin and her butt placing his lips on her earlobe trapping her body in between his and the ledge of the fireplace.

Damon: (smells her scent) so… you wanna see my room after all… (Smirking he grazing his lips across a her neck)

Bonnie: (turning to face him, he doesn't remotely move) get serious.

Damon: (licks his lips) who saids I'm not (smirking with a lustful look)

Bonnie: (ducks underneath his arms) that's not why I let you bring me here.

Damon Features turn serious studying the urgency her features play but her voice hides leaning against the ledge of the fireplace folding his arms.

Damon: (tilting his head forward) why did… you let me bring you here, is something wrong? (His voice plays a concern his face doesn't)

Bonnie rubs her hands together taking a sit on the leather sofa; pouring some water into a glass Damon cozily takes the spot next to her resting his arm behind her nonchalant.

Damon: Here drink this… (Smirking)

Bonnie: Imma need something stronger than this. (Sarcastic)

Damon: (smirks licking his lips) whatever it is, you can tell me… I'll help you. (He says softly looking at her)

Bonnie: (looks straight into his pale gaze) it's nothing, (shrugs) I mean, this lady said some really strange stuff to me about who I really am… and things being promised in blood. (A puzzled look)

Damon: (confusion is creased across is forehead) and here I was thinking, that our kiss had you all twisted up inside.

Bonnie: (looks away from his gaze) Nope… I haven't had a second thought about it. (Swallowing the water)

Damon: (stands placing each arm to the right and left trapping her right in front of him leaning in very close) your… lying, you felt something (pause) that made you want to kiss me back.

Bonnie: (forcefully leaning back) prove it… (Taunting whisper)

Damon's eyes travel around her face loving the defiant determination in her eyes, he presses his mouth smoothly against hers shooting his tongue dangerously around trying to entice the unholy wrath of his little witch wanting her to wrestle for control, and although she resists at first, the fiery determination of his lips and tongue crashing into her sets off lightning bolts through her entire body fully giving herself to this moment to him clouded out everything she was feeling, lifting her she wraps her legs around his waist, as his hands roam admirably around her body gently… Bonnie feels light -headed flashing back and forth between the faces of Tyler and Damon pulling back; she slaps Damon again.

Damon: (placing a tighter grip on her) If this is foreplay, when do I get to slap you. (Smirking flirtaously)

Bonnie: (struggling to get loose of his grip) put me down, this was a mistake.

Damon inhales deeply placing her gently on her feet; still standing extremely close she pushes him back.

Bonnie: (exhales deeply) I can't keep doing this, stay away from me.

Bonnie grabs her purse rushing from the Salvatore manor; Damon follows as far as the threshold of the door watching her run down the walk-way… feeling the sweet caress of her lips lingering on him penetrating the very core of his soul that is if he still had one, the burning desire to take her and make the little witch his forever twinkles a thought that a simple bite, would suffice the forever…

It's raining as Bonnie returns home to find her father gone as expected never being able to give too much of himself; especially to her. Although the words were unspoken by her father, Richard resented her for ever being born, considering her birth took the life of her mother his wife whom never got the chance to completely love; Bonnie often wondered what life would be like had her mother not died giving birth to her, never having known the pleasure of what her mother's voice sounded like, never knowing what she smelt like, unable to experience that very first mother/daughter fight when she reached puberty which was a granted rite of passage every girl but her. But most importantly would it have made Richard a more attentive father, son and husband. Somewhere in her she already had the answer that's why these questions of "_what if_" never last long because her mother will still be dead and her father will still choose to be gone.

Bonnie places the keys down on the table next to the door, readying to close it, when a hand stops her he lightly pushes the door open… she looks up warmly taking in every fraction of his face ,rain dripping off of it.

_The Fray fall away- you swear you recall nothing at all that could make you come back down you've made up your mind to leave it all behind now your force to fight it out…_

Bonnie: (she exhales exhausted) Lockwood.

Tyler: (breathing heavily standing firmly in the threshold) I had to see you. (Reaching he caresses her cheek with his finger)

Bonnie: (steps closer to him) have you come to your senses.

Tyler: (backs away slightly turning his head) you were with him? (Frowning his brows)

Bonnie: (biting her lip) If you're here to talk about Damon and me, then you can turn around and leave, because unlike you he's still around.

Tyler: you know why I'm staying away… and here I 'am… so why don't you tell me, why I can smell him all over you. (Jealous anger) moved on already, I guess you do move fast after-all. (Snide)

Bonnie: (stepping on to the porch) you son of a bitch (pushing him forcefully) you have no right to question me, you chose to walk away from us Ty, not the other way around... and just because I haven't said it out loud Ty... I do, and have fallen for you. (The rain pours down her broken features)

Hearing the words he was sure he'd never hear her say shot out of her mouth and through him…Tyler, pulls Bonnie into him lifting her, he kisses her with a vicious passion ; ignoring the voice that's been crippling his mind ripping him from the thing he's wanted most in his whole life, tripping over the threshold Tyler slams the door behind him with his leg holding onto her for dear life… and with each kiss the voice in his head grows stronger but Tyler doesn't let it stop him from enjoying this momentous moment of glory with his angel.

Tyler: (holding her tightly pulling back) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… it's just that this voice in my head… (Soft and Vulnerable)

Bonnie: (confusion on brow) what voice? (Holding onto his neck)

Tyler and Bonnie head to her room hand and hand….

Across town at Madam Kristina's Shop… a darkly figure sits at the small round table with her she stares at his features which are soft and smooth, his eyes are a dark pecan brown hinting at red he pompously smirks at Kristina with a devilishly grin creeping off his chin twirling his finger around the table… he open his mouth slowly to speak.

Man: So… where is she? (Husky gruff voice play from his mouth)

Madam Kristina: (eerie smile) I don't know, who you're talking about… (A crackling voice likes she smoked one, two, many cigarettes)

Man: (the figure grabs her by the throat) you will… deliver her to me.

Kristina: (gasping for air) never.

Man: (with a simple flick his wrist he breaks her neck) Okay then, I'll find her myself. (He says calming)

**Chapter 12 will continue from here…. As always enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 12: I can save her**

Bonnie suddenly awakens from her sleep dripping with sweat gasping to catch her breath, she rolls out of the bed onto her knees…trying to relieve the crushing pressure in her chest, it was like someone or something was draining all the life force from her, it was killing her. Not wanting to wake Tyler, bonnie stealthily makes her way to the bathroom, throwing water on the wary expression on her features; trying to calm the nerves in hands that were shaking uncontrollably. Whimpering to the ground scared because she had no idea what was going on, what was happening, pulling herself up using the sink Bonnie heads downstairs straight for the bar pouring herself a glass of whiskey… examining it for a split second she gulps it down quickly swiping her mouth… bonnie grabs her keys leaving.

Tyler awakens slowly to the smirking face of Damon Salvatore staring at him coldly, sitting in the vanity chair adjacent to the bed… Tyler hops to his feet ready to swipe the smirk off Damon's face.

Tyler: what the hell are you doing here? (Brows is frowned in contempt for Damon)

Damon: (smirking) calm down boy, we need to talk? (Serious and snide)

Tyler: (looks at the bed) we have nothing to talk about, now get the hell out of here. (Anger)

Damon: (smirking) Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way… either will be fine with me, but I would prefer not to mind warp you again? (Smacking his teeth)

Tyler: (Balling his fist) son of a bitch, (Tyler lunges for Damon's throat, Damon swiftly moves grabbing his fist squeezing his knuckles breaking Tyler down to his knees)

Damon: scrappy doo, that's a no-no (waving his finger) bad boy, (pushing him back) now get serious. (Standing at bonnie's dresser Damon sniffs her per forum)

Tyler: (swallows hard) what's this about? (Distastefully looking at him smell her things)

Damon: (smirk) I was downstairs, she's been drinking…. And she isn't here. (Spraying some of the per forum)

Tyler: (confusion and anger) undo it, get out of my head… and get out of her life.

Damon: I'll only…. Do one of those things. (Smirking)

Tyler: just do it… (Squinting at him with relief and contempt)

Damon grabs Tyler by the head using his compulsion once more, taking away and adding something new _"you will not remember, what I did to you… and you will never speak of this to bonnie understand" _Tyler nods in compliance; Damon releases him roughly, as he maneuvers towards the window giving Tyler time snap out of his daze looking over at Damon.

Tyler: what the hell are you doing here? (Confusion on his face)

Damon: (rolls his eyes exasperated) again, try to keep up this time Scooby…Bonnie needs our help.

Tyler: (he's looking at Damon with an untrustworthy look) what are you talking about?

Damon: well I'm not exactly sure, but she kind of said something to me last night that's got me little on edge... (Flashes back to last night with her and Him embraced in each other)

Tyler: she didn't say anything to me, (clenching his jaw) about something bothering her.

Damon: why would she (shrugs indifferently at Tyler) she was probably worried about you scruff. (Sarcastic)

Tyler: (scoffs) well… whatever it is I'll handle it, so you can just stay outta of it.

Damon: (smirks) Like that's gonna happen, and just so you know… I want be going anywhere. (Bouncing his eyebrows tapping Tyler's shoulders)

_Jay Sean war- soldiers in war none us are backing down, I will show you victory is mind before we leave this battle ground cause he don't wanna leave I, don't wanna go and I know just how this battle goes, he don't leave I don't wanna fight this kind of war…_

Bonnie opens her door seeing Tyler and Damon together again…breathing heavily with a terrified expression and almost stoic eyes heading straight for her bed sitting exhausted looking off into the distance.

Tyler and Damon both maneuver to her side.

Tyler: (sitting beside her on the bed) Beanie, what is it? (Worry plastered on his face)

Damon watches has Tyler comforts her, Looking at her expressionless face.

Bonnie: (opening her mouth) She's dead, somebody broke her neck. (Her pupils are dilated)

Damon stands off to the side, pretending to feel emotionless and detached from the crippling look on her face… Folding his arms defensively ignoring the little voice screaming at him to take the little witch in his arms and keep her there safe, protected and loved from what unholy hell was about to be unleashed on her this time…

Tyler: (caressing her arm) start from the beginning, who's dead? (Puzzled)

Bonnie: (exhaling heavily she looks at Damon and Tyler) Okay, (swallows hard almost like a gulp) I went see this witch Named Madam Kristina… to help me cast the protection spells right (shaking her head side to side) and she told me that she'd been expecting me since grams died and that something was coming for me. (Her hands play a worry, her face doesn't) and now she's dead.

Damon: (turns to face Tyler arrogantly) well one thing is clear; you can't stay here…so you're coming with me. (Directing his words at Bonnie)

Tyler: (stands his expression shows that he is more than pissed) like hell, she isn't going anywhere with you.

Damon: I can protect her, unlike you I don't need the moon to change who I'm. (Arrogant and cocky)

Tyler: you are seriously delusional; if you think I'm gonna let her go with you.

Damon: (clenching his jaw) and you seriously underestimate me, if you think you can stop me. (Batting his eyes unwavering stepping closer to Tyler)

Bonnie: hey, (stands) neither of you make decisions for me… so don't talk about me like I'm not even here, and for the record I'm a witch for Gods sakes---

Damon: (cutting her off quickly) who can barley control abilities… so I'm gonna protect you whether you want it or not. (Breaking eye contact with her)

Tyler: (swallows the lump in throat, his brows frowned) he's right… (Barely able to get the words out)

Damon: Good it's settled, pack a bag --- (opening her drawer)

Tyler: I said you were right, not that she was coming with you. (Slamming her drawer shut)

Damon tilts his head sideways, becoming very annoyed by this animal trying to mark his territory which in Damon's mind was really quite useless considering what he was trying to steak claim too, was already taken.

Bonnie: (exhausted look) alright, cool it with the pissing match… Damon's right.

Damon smiles arrogantly placing his arm around Bonnie… Tyler, face tightens in disbelief.

Bonnie: (nonchalantly standing there arms folded with Damon's arm still rested on her shoulder) Ty, let's talk. (Nodding her head for the hall)

Bonnie tries to walk toward Tyler, stopping suddenly waiting for Damon, to loosen the grip on her shirt… seeing the annoyance from his actions play on her face; he lets go childishly.

Bonnie and Tyler step into the hall, gesturing to close the door Bonnie whispers to Damon not to listen… But knowing that Damon is very defiant he'll mostly like be listening.

Bonnie, pulls Tyler's hands into hers pulling them up to her chest…

Tyler: (tension rolls off his face in waves) why, why him? (Is the only words he can muster)

Bonnie: because he's a vampire, and right now I have no idea what's going on, expect for some secret I was never told and that something is possibly coming for me; oh and the person who told me this is now dead. (Sarcasm in her words)

Tyler: (clenching his jaw) I can protect you, we don't need him you can come home with me.

Bonnie: (tilting her head sideways) Ty, as much as I would love to stay with you… (Smiles) your parents are unpleasant and with the protection spells not casted, I thought you didn't wanna risk ----

Tyler: (frowns) Risk hurting you, (looking at the door) I know I'm being really stubborn, but I really hate that guy… but he's the only one who can protect you (exhales heavily) for now… (A smirk of disgust appears leaning against the staircase rail)

Bonnie: (cupping his cheeks smiling) you're so cute, when you're jealous. (Caressing his cheeks)

Tyler manages a smile for her, even though what he was feeling on the inside was crushed that he couldn't protect the most precious thing to him, and that he had to trust the likes of Demon Salvatore to handle the job he couldn't… Tyler still couldn't trust that he wouldn't hurt her when he became a werewolf, so it was up to the bloodsucker to take care of her, and Tyler hated it because he knew that Damon the Demon had stronger feelings for bonnie then he let on and that she may have some feelings for him as well… and this did not sit well with Tyler at all.

Damon flings the door open quickly bag in hand looking at them.

Damon: as much as I…. hate to interrupt this moment, we should really leave… before whatever's after you figures out where you are. (Smirking)

Bonnie: Just, give us a minute. (Removing her hands from his face)

Damon: (shaking his no) No time. (Grabbing her possessively by the hand) I'm sure underdog understands the urgency of this situation. (Smirking arrogantly at Tyler)

Tyler: (clenching his jaw) Yeah, go I'll call you later. (Fighting the urge to hit Damon clenching his fists rapidly as they walked away and out of the house, turning in frustration Tyler punches the wall putting his fist through it looking at the hole Tyler slouches to the ground)

_John Meyer Heartbroken_- _lighting strikes inside my chest to keep me up at night, dream of ways to make you understand my pain …clouds of sulfur in the air bombs fallen everywhere it's heartbreak warfare … once you wanted to begin no one ever really wins in heartbreak warfare, if you want more love why don't you say so…_

Its night and the Stars have come out to play, showing in way that only a small town can show appreciation for… The Salvatore Residence is lite only by the light of the sky and the fireplace, which currently occupies the company of Bonnie sitting cozily on the floor in front of it with her back against the couch; and the couch is occupied by none other than Damon peering down on her as she holds her phone tightly in her grip…

Damon: (drinking whiskey) still no word from, the howling yet… (Smirking)

Bonnie: (squints at him with annoyance) No, TYLER… still hasn't called. (Emphasis on Tyler)

Damon: (nodding childishly gulping the drink) tell me something, what is about the collar boy… that gets you giddy. (Rubbing his temple)

Bonnie: (licks her lips) I don't know… what was it about Katherine that got you all homicidal…. (Sarcastic)

Damon: (Smirks almost sinister at the mention of Katherine's name) we weren't talking about me. (Defensive)

Bonnie: if you're not sharing then am not sharing. (Looking at the fire)

Damon: (smirking) ookay… You wanna a little quid pro quo, (squinting curiously at her) fine, I thought she was worthy of my love… turns out she was just a selfish bitch who toyed with me and my brother (stops scratching his head) but more so me, because I believed every single thing she ever promised… like an idiot (his features turn soft) and it made me do stuff like hurt… (He abruptly Stops taking a drink) your turn.

Bonnie: (exhales) I can't really explain it, but he makes me feel better (her eyes wonder) he stepped up in a way for me that nobody else could; it was surprising that he was what I needed (smiles) when I at my lowest point he picked me up… he saved me when I was losing myself.

Damon: (tilting his head) so your grateful to him. (Smirking)

Bonnie: (smiles) yes, and so much more.

Damon: (curving the corners of his mouth) did you ever think that, maybe your feelings for him had anything to do with gratitude. (Joining her on the floor staring directly into her eyes)

Bonnie: (squinting at him in confusion) No, because I know what I feel is more than gratitude.

Damon: (rolls his eyes) well you wanna know what I think? (Smirking with an eager bounce)

Bonnie: (puzzled look) not particularly.

Damon: (shrugs) well, I'm gonna tell you anyways… I think that the walking tick helped you after grams died and now you feel grateful to him, so grateful that you've convinced yourself that you have feelings for him… when in reality ----

Bonnie: (cutting him off now) what, it's you (squinting) that I have feelings for… (She scrunches offended) and what about you, why are you interested in me, Katherine and Elena to busy fucking other people to pay you any attention. (Biting back)

Damon: (smirking he grabs her by the forearms pushing her back against the couch gently inhaling with a moan) you and I both know there's something more going on, between us (leans in close) and your afraid because you're not suppose to have feelings for me. (Staring at her intensely) and as for Katherine she's a slut and I had to face reality sooner or later, and Elena was just too poke fun at Stefan.

Bonnie: (not struggling) so what Damon, what if I did admit I had some feelings for you, it wouldn't change the fact that Tyler is in my life… and he doesn't plan on going anywhere.

Damon: (smirks rising to his knees) that's easily fixable… kiss me. (he says soft And tender)

Bonnie: (rolls her eyes) we've been there, done that.

Damon: (smirks shaking his head) No, I've kissed you… and i know... that you know what I feel every time I'm with you, and i believe that if Tyler wasn't in the picture you and I would be together. (Looking beyond her eyes into her soul)

Bonnie: (stares back intensely exhaling) I'm done, playing this stupid game. (A defiant intensity in her tone, Bonnie yanks free of Damon's grip she heads outside through the double wood glass doors)

Bonnie stood outside the doors of the Salvatore residence letting the words of Damon Salvatore seep into her, echo over and over, his words carried a certain truth to them… she had felt completely grateful to Tyler for being what she needed… was her need for him only because she was grateful to him and nothing more and the person she was actually having feelings for she had placed on too another, in a state of denial and the unwillingness to believe it possible to have feelings for the very person that caused her such heart ache was she passed his past transactions toward her and her friends; but even with all of that what she felt for Tyler, was real and she knew it, she had to know it was, because every time he looks at she sees that the boy is head over heels in love with her… shaking her head no, she loved Tyler and maybe she loved Damon too… so God help her if it were true.

Tyler: Beanie, (a smiles hanging from the corners of his mouth calling her by a childhood nickname)

Bonnie: (taking one look at that boyish smile, she knew) Ty, (pulling him into a hug) what are you doing here? (She says with her head laid against his chest)

Tyler: (holding her exhaling) I couldn't sit back and do nothing…

As Bonnie pulls back from him she feels this steering headache, grabbing her head she screams out in pain… falling to the ground on her knees looking at Tyler with pleading eyes… Damon bursts through the doors pushing Tyler.

Damon: (angry and protective) what did you do?

Tyler: nothing (yells pushing Damon back)

Bonnie Grunts in pain still holding the sides of her head.

Tyler: (worried) Bonnie… what is it? (Reaching for her)

Bonnie: (holding her head, looking up at him the iris around her eyes starts to change that blazing red) arrgh … (panting heavily) it's in my head (squeezing her head) it's calling to me, help me.

Damon: Tell us what to do. (Reaching for her)

Bonnie: it's coming… (The iris of her eyes are completely red, still holding on to her head)

Damon and Tyler take a defensive stance in front of bonnie…

Damon: (looking down at her) get her inside; I'll take care of this…

Tyler lifts bonnie up into his arm… looking at her adorably, Damon grabs his arm.

Damon: if I can't stop this thing… your all she has to protect her. (Looks at her with love bouncing off his pupils)

Tyler nods carrying her into the house…. Damon shuts the door looking around the property turning his attention towards the woods hearing the air pick-up…

Voice: all I want is the girl, and I want have to hurt you. (His voice flows on the wind)

Damon: (Smirking) what do you want with her? (Defensive stance)

Voice: that is of no concern to you, so just bring me the girl. (almost impatient)

Damon: (searching the dark sky and wooden area) that's, not gonna happen, because she is of concern to me… so you can go fuck yourself.

Voice: I warned you.

Damon: (smirk) so, I should be concerned then… yes. (Sarcastic)

Tyler lays bonnie on the couch, caressing her cheeks.

Bonnie: where's Damon? (Worry)

Tyler: he's outside. (Tyler, stands trying to pick up on what was happening outside he sees, Damon come flying through the Glass doors… Tyler uses his body to cover Bonnie from the shattering glass…

Damon: you need get her outta now,

Tyler maneuvers toward Damon, giving him a hand up.

Tyler: what is it? (Looking at him curiously)

Damon: I don't know really.

Tyler buckles to his knees suddenly… unable to move.

Damon: (as does Damon) Right now, would be a good time to do that werewolf thing.

Voice: (getting closer) if you don't want me to hurt them, come now.

Damon and Tyler Both look over at Bonnie… and they can see she is considering giving herself up for them.

Damon: (his face scrunches in worry) don't be stupid, run damnit; (loud and rousing) were fine, run. (Struggling against the hold)

Tyler: Listen to him Run, (pleading look) Bonnie, Please don't do this. (Struggles as well)

Bonnie: (Stands) I won't let him hurt you… (Looking at them both)

Bonnie steps through the broken Glass doors…. Determination is running off her face the iris of her eyes blazing red… exhaling she sees nothing but darkness.

Bonnie: (looking around nervously trying to be braver than she felt) Come out, you coward.

Bonnie looks around and nothing happens for what seems like the longest minute of life; when she suddenly is being dragged through the woods by the ankles swiftly and rough spliting her lip on broken tree branches…grabbing at the ground with every struggle her body is battered and bruised coming to an abrupt stop…. Crawling back on her elbows and butt, unsure of where she was crawling to she just knew she had to get away looking around in the darken woods the blood pouring from the cut on her forehead obscuring her vision slightly she feels her body drowning in pain…

Voice: there is nowhere to run…

Bonnie feels the heavy pressure of body weight on her holding her down on the ground… She tries to struggle but her efforts are futile.

Voice: the more you struggle the more it hurts… (Sniffing her in) you smell ripe for the picking… (Licking her blood, moaning) how rude of me… my name is Caleb.

Bonnie: (tears) what do you want from me? (Scared)

Voice: what was promised to me, in the form of you? (Nipping at her cheek with teeth) your father bargained your life with that of his beloved Teresa…

Bonnie: (anger and tears) he wouldn't …

Voice: but he did, he said the words no matter what… (Whisper) unfortunately you came at a most unfortunate time... and what was promised could not be undone.

Bonnie: (shock and anger) what do you want?

Voice: what do you think I want your powers of course…? (Grimly he smiles at her)

Bonnie's anger from this reveal she kicks him getting free of his hold on her, backing away he quickly grabs her leg cracking the bone, she screams out in pain digging her fingernails into the dirt, she feels her body lift off the ground slamming into the dirt knocking the air from her lungs… Bonnie's mind runs blank praying for either Tyler or Damon to come rescue her… she couldn't die, she wasn't ready to die now… she can barely keep her eyes open as the three shadowy figures go at each other like wild animals fighting for their last meal and then there was nothing ...no sound, no nothing…. She could feel that she was slipping away and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_The fray where the story ends- Trying not lose my head but… I've never been this scared before- tell you what do instead, lay my body down on the floor to forget what I've done, silhouette till the good lord come, all we know is distance were close and then we run kiss away the difference I know you hate this one… _

Tyler cradled bonnie's bloody and broken body in his arms devastated tears falling, caressing her features, he looks up at Damon standing there frozen his face shows that of violence and devastation breathing more heavily than he ever had looking down at the little witches broken body listening to her heart slow with every breath…snapping into action he swiftly kneels down next to Tyler looking at him bitterly.

Damon: I can save her. (he bites into his wrist)

Tyler grabs Damon wrist before he can give her his blood.

Tyler: she wouldn't want this… (Angry tears pour from him holding a grip onto Damon)

Damon: (stanches away with his face is in full vampire mode) she's dying… and it's not up to her or you because I'm not gonna let her die. (Stern and forceful)

Tyler focuses back on Bonnie helpless watching the blood trickle from her mouth, the pale exterior of her caramel skin placing his hand on her chest feeling the slow beating of her heart.

Tyler: do it. (He says, his voice barely above a whisper he exhales praying that he's doing the right thing by letting Damon give her his blood but even if it weren't the right choice he couldn't let her die either way)

Damon pulls Bonnie from Tyler's arm laying her gently against his body placing his wrist in her mouth, forcing her to drink she feels her body burning all over shaking in his arms... he begins to softly whisper into her ear giving her comfort and trying to keep her calm but mostly importantly he was keeping her alive…. while Tyler watched still on his knees feeling complete and utterly useless as Damon saved the life of the woman he loved… the woman they loved…

**CHAPTER 13 coming soon maybe… maybe not depends on my mood. As always enjoy ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's nice to know what everyone thinks ;) warning some of you may hate/love this chapter….**

**Chapter 13**: _**there's no going back**_

It had been two months since the incident at the Salvatore boarding house… Stefan and Elena had returned to find the den almost destroyed…blood on the floors broken, glass scattered everywhere and yet the house was completely empty, there was no sign of anyone that could explain the wreckage that they saw before them… Elena and Stefan were each in a state of panic but trying not to freak the other out by going over broad with their emotions each trying to calm the other while searching desperately for answers_… of what happened and where in the world was Damon_, had he caused all of this or was he in trouble and needed saving and how did Bonnie and Tyler fit into this, with Stefan's super ability to smell others he informed Elena that this all had to do with the three of them, and someone else but he wasn't exactly sure how…this only adds more questions that they really didn't have any answers for…yet.

_The fray Trust me- looking for something I never seen, alone and in between the place that from and place that am in a city I've never been but I found a friend or should I say a foe said there's a few things should know we don't want you to see we come and we go here today gone tomorrow… _

The room is dark and isolated only a bed and a window painted black, a lamp is conveniently placed properly in the corner, the room is simple…only the darkness of the room and the light glimpse of the night moon light the shadowy figure sitting in the corner sulking… opening and closing their fist back and forth rapidly anxious, lightly banging their head against the wall frustrated… the knock at the door causes them to jump swiftly to their feet.

Damon: (smirking) are you ready, to play nice. (Tilting his head holding a trey)

Bonnie: (anger) let me outta here… you son of bitch. (Her brows are frowned in contempt looking down at the chains on her ankles and wrists)

Damon: (placing the trey down) now…is that anyway to talk to the man that saved your life. (Smirking arrogantly)

Bonnie: (eyes widen in disbelief) who then kidnapped me… like a thief in the night. (sarcasm and anger in her tone)

Damon: (tilts his head) you know why (pause) I did that.

Bonnie: (swallows hard exhaling) how long are you gonna keep, throwing that in my face… (Sitting on the bed fiddling with her fingers) besides, if you had of told the truth from the beginning that wouldn't have happened… (Turns her back toward him)

Damon: (leans against the threshold of the door) Maybe, maybe not (shrugs)…but understand I did it all for you. (Creasing his brow as well)

Bonnie: (exhaling) there is only so long, I'll let you keep me here…. (Defiance flows from her sending a chill down Damon's spin)

Damon: (smirking because he loves her defiant nature, it was one of the things that draw him in) eat, you'll feel better. (Blinks rapidly)

Damon closes the door on the beautiful Green eyed beauty, because although, he through on his typical smirk he could still feel that chill running slowly down his spin; the little witch wouldn't be held captive for long, she was becoming increasingly more powerful which is why Damon resorted to drugging her to keep her off balance because if she were to gain full control of powers she would be free and Damon well he'd be in a whole shit load of trouble, because the little witch would definitely unleash a smack-down on his ass for all intense and purposes for kidnapping her… taking her away from the people who loved her and the people she loved; but at the time he saw no other way… but Damon also had ulterior motives for taking her, she would be his without any interference from her friends or the Underdog getting in the way of him having the first thing he's ever wanted more than Katherine.

A month ago… The Salvatore Cabin, Bonnie springs up from her sleep suddenly examining her body she's wearing a long-sleeved black T-shirt feeling her leg which was completely healed… roaming her hands over her face she was completely fine; it was as if she were never attacked and almost killed by Caleb… _but how what happened after she couldn't fight anymore…_ looking around at where she was, it was a simple room with a leather chair placed in front of the window, the blinds were slightly open this place was unfamiliar as her eyes searched the cabin… placing her feet on the floor standing.

Damon: (swiftly moving to assist her) Careful, (placing his hand on her waist) your probably still a little out of it…

Bonnie: what happened? (Curiously looking him)

Damon: you've been in and out for three days now… but you're fine. (Sitting beside her on the bed tucking the hair behind her ear)

Bonnie: (exhales rubbing her face) where's Tyler? (Worry plastered on her face)

Damon: (seeing the fear play on her face) I sent wolf boy, to get food… the mutt refused to leave your side constantly sniffing around you. (Rolling his eyes in annoyance)

Bonnie: (somewhat amused because Damon is always Damon) I'm just glad, were all safe… (Smiles warmly at Damon)

Damon: (smirks) including, little ol' me. (Sarcastic)

Bonnie: (smiles) Of course, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…because of me. (Grabbing his hand)

Tyler opens the door, dropping the bags rushing to Bonnie's side, lifting her into his arms kissing her pressing his lips forcefully against hers practically suffocating her… he crowns her face in the palms of his hands looking at her warmly with a tinkle bouncing off his eyes…caught in the moment because nothing else mattered to him right now, the whole world could go to hell in a hand basket and he wouldn't give two shits…because his angel was awake and fine standing in his arms…

Tyler: (exhaling with relief) you have no idea, how good is to see you up… (His hands still placed firmly on her face) you had us scared for a minute there…

Damon: (annoyance at Tyler's affection for his little witch) Yeah, were all ecstatic (sarcastic)

Damon possessively wedges himself in between them placing his hand delicately on her waist.

Damon: (smirking at Tyler) I kept a close eye on you… making sure everything was perfectly in place. (Roaming his eyes down her body)

Tyler clenches his jaw…as bonnie stands wedged now in between them awkwardly…looking them over she feels like the bologna in a Oscar Meyer sandwich commercial; slipping from in between them she sits down in the leather chair…rubbing her stomach.

Bonnie: so… what happened to Caleb? (Fear and worry play on her face)

Damon stretches out on the bed his back against the backboard… watching Tyler curiously roam around the witch…

Damon: (curving the corner of his mouth) He sort of… got away… (He says callously)

Bonnie: (jumps to her feet) so, he's still out there; free to come after me whenever he feels like it. (Fear explodes widening the delicate features of her face)

Damon swiftly maneuvers in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder and face, beating the dog to the punch… finally he'd be the one to comfort her and give her reassurance.

Damon: look at me; nothing is going to happen to you… okay, not while I'm around. (Staring her directly in the eyes caressing his thumb across her cheek seeing Tyler from the corner of his eye) oh and Scooby here, (sarcastically he says smacking his teeth)

Bonnie grabs her stomach again; Tyler notices grabbing the bags.

Tyler: I'll get you something to eat. (Smiling at her warmly, while cutting Damon a sharp hateful glare)

Damon: (Frowns his brows blinking rapidly) I'll do it, (removing his hands from her he takes the bag from Tyler… quickly) just keep our little witch company. (He says snidely with a sarcastic undertone)

Damon goes to the kitchen… leaving Tyler and Bonnie alone looking at each other curiously… Tyler walks slowly towards her taking her by the hand kissing it with soft pecks they stand at the window.

Bonnie: (looking out the window) where exactly are we? (Curiously looking at her surroundings of a beautiful view of nature)

Tyler: (entwining his pinky with hers) The Salvatore cabin… out in the middle of nowhere… (Raising his eyebrows)

Bonnie: (looks at him smirking) so… you and Damon, for three days… with only each other to talk too.

Tyler rolls his eyes, smiling at her warmly.

Tyler: there wasn't much talking… a lot of grunts and huffs, though. (Leans in close looking at the kitchen doors)

Bonnie only smiles at him turning to look out the window…Tyler stares at her taking in everywhere fraction of her face the pouty heart-shaped lips the smoldering green eyes rested upon high cheek bones.... her smooth caramel skin she was perfect everything about her was perfect… she was alive and well and his again so he entwines his fingers through her's smiling.

Damon steps in interrupting them …with a big trey full of assortments a bowl of fruit and soup.

Damon: (smirks) for you… (He sits the trey down on the bed waving bonnie over) sorry Scooby I only made enough for two… but I'm sure there's some scraps left in the kitchen. (Arrogant and snide)

Tyler: well seeing as you don't really eat food, thanks. (Smirking he picks up the bowl)

Bonnie picks at the fruit eating a strawberry…Damon smirks at Tyler with malaise clenching his jaw.

Damon: (looking back at Bonnie, licking his lips) Eat, your soup. (Holding the bowl out to her)

Bonnie: I don't really---

Damon: (interrupting her quickly) I insist… you haven't really eaten anything for three days. (Urging her to take the bowl)

Bonnie: (looking at the strawberry strangely for a moment) what kind is it? (Reaching for the bowl)

Damon: (smirk) Tomato (squinting) Make sure you finish the whole bowl.

Bonnie: (scrunches her face) I will Dad. (Sarcastic)

Damon: (smirking wiggling his eyebrows) I prefer daddy… (Arrogantly smiling at Tyler)

Damon watches Bonnie intensely as she eats the tomato soup, rubbing his fingers across his mouth intrigued smirking more eagerly then he ever had; which made Tyler pay close attention because Damon, was pleased that he had been the one to save her… while all Tyler could do was watch and wait taking a back seat to "_Damon the Demon"_… who was now making it even more obvious that he was also completely in love with this beautiful women before them, he's slowly maneuvering his way even further into her life and possibly her heart as well, Tyler hated the thought that they would be forever connected the bloodsucker had shared the very essences of himself with her… and what had Tyler shared other than his heart, which he hoped would be enough.

Damon's phone begins to ring playing the song" _Just Dance by Lady Gaga_" he answers quickly.

Damon: (smirking) Damon's phone, how may I direct your call? (Sarcasm)

Voice: where are you, what did you do? (The concern in their voice sounds through the phone)

Damon: I did nothing, but thanks for the concern brother… (His brow frowned as he leans back against the pillow)

Stefan: where is Bonnie and Tyler? (The worry in his tone sounds through the phone)

Damon: (his eyes roam over the little witch) she's with me, (smirking although Damon couldn't see Stefan's face he knew his brother and that Stefan face showed that he was brooding and his brows frowned in an untrustworthy glare)

Stefan: and Tyler…

Damon: (he eyes Tyler kneeling in front of Bonnie) he's (pausing) in the way. (He says snidely looking at Tyler)

Stefan: What happened here Damon? (Very curious; Damon can hear Elena in the background urging Stefan to get information about bonnie)

Damon: (rolling his eyes) you can tell doppelganger… that the little witch is in good hands. (Smirking his voice is soft with lust as he utters the words, slamming the phone shut before Stefan can speak)

Bonnie: (looks at Damon) so… what happens now?

Damon: (a long pause) I figured, we'd stay here for the night… let the dust settle at the manor and then. (He stops)

Tyler: then what? (Curious of what Damon was up too)

Damon: (shrugs) ask me tomorrow… (Smirking he looks at bonnie) do you prefer the right or the left side.

Bonnie: I'm really not tried…

Tyler: you need to get some rest, Beanie. (Caressing her cheek)

Bonnie: I was practically comatose… for three days, in my book that's enough rest. (Sarcastic exhaling, looking over at Damon) hey is there anymore of that soup.

Damon: (squints at her) of course, I'll get it.

The night is long and awkward waiting for the sun to raise , It was the first time the three of them were alone together without any interruptions … as Bonnie sat in the leather chair her mind begin to compare these two deeply wounded individuals and what she feelings for them both, Damon and Tyler were both equally in love with her she knew that for sure each having saved her at different times and in different ways, starting with Tyler who was there for her on some of her darkest days he pulled her out of the bottle and showed her that there were still reasons to not feel sad every day, he gave her someone to depend on again, he gave her him every part of himself she knew his true self better than anyone and she loved that he trusted her with who he was… but there was also Damon who she had formed an unlikely bond with, which grow to be more than she ever thought it would be, Bonnie never thought she could fall for such a egomaniacal Jackass like Damon, he was everything she never wanted and everything she never expected, she could relate to certain parts of him that he hid from everyone including himself but she knew, she saw him for what he was and being a vampire was only part of the real Damon Salvatore, both of them each appealed to her heart in different ways which wasn't fair to either of them or herself because she wasn't selfish she didn't want her cake and to eat too… she didn't enjoy them trying to one up each other for her affection that wasn't her, and she wonders how did she ever let it get this far… and only one thought comes to her mind she's _going to have to chose who is the right one for her sooner than later. _

It's dark as Bonnie, Tyler and Damon leave the Salvatore Cabin, Damon had parched himself firmly in front of the door insisting that they wait till night fall to usher the little witch safely back home, Damon had placed a call to Stefan ordering him and Elena, to be waiting for the three of them at Bonnie's house when they arrive making idle threats to insure that Stefan would comply with his demand… which baffles Stefan because Damon had a desperation in his voice that he's only ever heard once and that was when Katherine was taken away… so this makes Stefan think that his brother is up to something, and it wouldn't be good for anyone if Damon succeeded with this new scheme.

Elena: (swings the door open just as bonnie is putting the keys in) get in here (pulling her into the house hugging her) let me look at you… are you okay, (looking at Damon and Tyler) is she okay? (She fawns over bonnie with relief and concern)

Bonnie: (smiling hugging Elena back) I'm fine… they took care of me. (Looking back at them both)

As Elena pulls Bonnie over towards the couch, Stefan ushers Damon out the front door folding his arms brooding at the older Salvatore.

Damon: (smirking) you shouldn't brood so much, your face might get stuck like that… stef. (Folding his arms as well mockingly)

Stefan: (creasing his brow) correct me, if I'm wrong but I get the feeling you're up to something. (Stepping closer to his brother)

Damon: (his smirk still firm) you need to get a hobby, and leave me alone, I've been a good vampire… hell I was the good guy for once,(looks through the window) you see her in there that's because of me…(leans in closer to Stefan) all me, saint Stefan.

Damon goes back into the house, heading straight for the kitchen giving Bonnie and Elena time to be one with each other… the semi-lesbians they were, Damon often found himself imagining the two locking lips, finally acting on the love they felt for each other… but then he would shake off those thoughts feeling there was no need to add one more person he'd have to fight in order to be with the little witch, flea boy was enough… that's why Damon took every chance he could to get under Scrappy doo's skin, letting him know that he hadn't fully won over the little witches heart and that he wasn't going to let anything or anyone stand in the way of getting her; Damon opens the refrigerator door roaming over the contents… as Tyler stood at the threshold of the front door watching Bonnie and Elena, seeing Bonnie smile made Tyler smile he'd want nothing more from life than just to see that beautiful face smiling even if he weren't the one to put the smile there, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it would bother him if the person making her smile was that pompous jack-ass Demon Salvatore, the very thought that the two might end together made Tyler sick to his stomach, but he also knew it was her choice to make about which one of them she wanted and there was no doubt in Tyler's mind that he wanted that person to be him.

Stefan: (tapping Tyler on the shoulder) we need to talk…

Tyler: (slowly turns his head from bonnie) what about?

Stefan: Damon isn't going to be forth coming with the truth, so I figured I'd ask you… what exactly happened?

Tyler: (exhales deeply angry thinking of what happened clenching his jaw) something attacked her, she almost died… Damon gave her his blood, he saved her.

Stefan: (his eyes widen) did you keep… a close eye on her after Damon gave his blood to her. (His face plays an Urgency his voice doesn't)

Tyler: (he squints curiously at him) why?

Stefan: (his voice gets low) Tyler, please.

Tyler: (seeing the urgency in his eyes) yes, I was with her the whole time.

Stefan exhales relieved… Tyler turns back to face Bonnie and Elena watching the features of her face he can tell that she is reliving what horrible things Caleb had done to her and this makes Tyler want to go to her, but he chooses to let Elena be her rock, and provide comfort to bonnie whom they both loved… just then Tyler see's Damon peer at them from the kitchen threshold leaning arrogantly against the wall… seeing the wheels in his head spinning rapidly while watching the two girls… but mostly watching bonnie and this made Tyler uneasy.

It had Been 2 weeks and Bonnie, Tyler and Damon we're all breathing a little easy… although mostly every night, Caleb would come to bonnie in dreams always seductively trying to entice her but every night she could depend on either Damon or Tyler being there, to calm her down and ease her mind… making it even harder to choose between them they were both special to her in their ways, and the things they did for her would make it hard for any girl to choose…

But changes would happen that no one would be aware of and these changes could not be stopped or made right ever again… Damon had made himself a permanent fixture in the little witches life even more so than before he would let himself into house bringing her coffee and food and he was always insisting that he make the food... Damon was making it even harder for Tyler to get any alone time with Bonnie, always showing up at the same time as Tyler or even before further pissing him off and that at any moment he was ready to stake Damon through the heart and be done with him once and for all… so Tyler came up with a plan.

_Ron Pope headlights on the high way- and the headlights on the high way could not help me understand whatever it is you need I pray I 'am… you a nothing but smile under this laughter spend the evening in your dark blue cotton sheets, and I spent years it seems just wondering through the darkness than the answer came on that late summer breeze…_

Bonnie and Tyler sit in his car in the school parking lot…

Tyler: (holding her hand) your coming with me to my house… my parents will be gone all weekend.

Bonnie: (smiles) so… it'll just be the two of us. (A curious look of worry appears on her face because she hadn't really been feeling like herself)

Tyler: (nods smiling) yep, and with count Douche bag always around, it's been kind of hard to get you alone… just for a little.

Bonnie: (smiling) alright, let's go. (She peers out the window seeing a crow fly off of the school gate, and as they drove away… she doesn't let Tyler see her face because he could always tell when she was hiding something, her body had this strange sensation running through it and she often felt a little taken aback by it… but others times she loved it her powers would serge when this sensation would course through her, she was faster and quicker at things which made her initially think something was wrong but she realized it was all a part of becoming a more powerful witch)

Tyler holds bonnie hand as they walk through his house, which was more like a museum, bonnie looks around shaking her head)

Bonnie: (scrunching her face at the naked statues somewhat uncomfortable) Classy… (Smirking at Tyler)

Tyler: (raising one brow) uncomfortable, with the human anatomy… (Smiling amused by her innocent nature)

Bonnie: (smiling, she squints) let's go, I'm hungry…

Tyler: (smiling) just wait for me in my room, I'll bring it to you. (Lightly kissing her fingers)

Bonnie lets go of his hand, heading up the stairs to his room walking down the narrow long hall way, bonnie feels that strange sensation creep on her… opening Tyler's door she see's unlit cradles and red rose paddles laid on the bed and floor… smiling warming she uses this new feeling concentrating she lights the candles with her mind with a twinkle in her eye, with a feeling of satisfaction bonnie goes to sit on the bed picking up some paddles smelling them; she lays back comfortably in the bed… yawning not having realized how tried she was, but she tries not to fall asleep, she wanted to wait for Tyler, but he was probably downstairs doing his chef boy R'D thing…for her, he always knew how to keep Bonnie surprised, smiling warmly she closes her eyes falling to sleep.

Bonnie is laying comfortably on a bed… it's a bed she's never been in before and the man standing over her; his face is unclear he caresses the hair from her face, rubbing his hand down her body sensually leaning very close grazing his lips across her neck… bonnie struggles to open her eyes fully trying to see the man taking advantage of her incoherent state.

Bonnie: (her eyelids are heavy) what are you doing to me… (Moving her head from side to side)

Voice: It's alright… (He softly says against her earlobe) just relax… I'm not gonna hurt you anymore.

Bonnie: (fear overwhelms her swallowing deeply) Caleb… (Shuddering over his name)

Caleb: (smiles grimly at her) and here we are together again…

Bonnie goes to move, but Caleb scratches both of wrists' pushing her forcefully back down on the bed…

Caleb: oooh… please don't move (sniffing her moaning) I want to make you an offer.

Bonnie: screw you, and screw your offer (biting back)

Caleb: (he chops at her with his teeth) don't be so quick to defy me. (Squeezing her wrists tighter with his eyes turning a pitch black)

Bonnie Screams out fearfully as his face begins to transform, she shoots up reaching for whatever was nearest to her wrapping her arms around his neck…

Tyler: (holding her softly his brow creased) it's alright, your fine… I'm here.

Bonnie: (holding him very tightly with her lips rested against the nape of his neck) he came to me… I was dreaming of him… it felt so real. (Her face his creased in fear)

Tyler: It was just a dream; I'll kill him before he ever hurts you again. (Enter-lacing his fingers through her hair pulling her back into his chest)

Tyler holds his angel tightly against his chest, placing a small kiss on top of her head… fearing that he may not be able to protect her from this Caleb fellow, and even though Damon saved her, he didn't trust Damon, although he was grateful to him, but when it came to Bonnie, Tyler felt he had to be the one protecting the one thing they shared and with someone threatening to take her away from him he felt it all the more…and Tyler knew the thought of bonnie gone would send him into a Mad rage; he would kill Caleb, if he ever came near this beautiful women that was his to love, honor and protect for an eternity… bonnie looks at Tyler seeing the love pour out of his eyes for her… she kisses him forcefully pushing him down on the bed crawling on top of him... Tyler beings to roam his hands up her back sensually smiling happily as she bites down on his bottom lip… Tyler winces moaning watching her slowly taste the blood on her lips she looks away from him feeling her teeth sharpen turning back unable to control this feeling she lunges for his lips pulling Tyler up by the shirt… moving her lips to the pulsing throb of his neck sweetly placing kisses on it when suddenly the veins underneath her eyes turn black and the circles of her eyes are pitch black and red she bites down into Tyler, draining the life from him… bonnie throws herself back realizing what she's done breathing heavily… as Tyler lay there motionless.

Bonnie: (anguish spreads on her face panting heavily blood dripping from her mouth) Ty… (Barely able to speak, she apprehensively approaches him)

Damon appears at the threshold… holding his hand out cautiously to the little witch.

Damon: (his brow is creased) Bonnie…

Bonnie: (she wipes her head around at him) what did you do? (Trying not to cry) what happened? Why? (Unable to form coherent sentences looking at Tyler)

Damon: (checks Tyler) he's alive, (standing to face her)

Bonnie: (tears) I'm a- I'm a… how could you not tell me, how could you not say anything? (Yells angrily)

Damon: I did what I had to do… you died, so I've been feeding you a little human blood. (He says callously)

Bonnie: (turns away from him touching her stomach, she feels sick) how you could do this to, me? (Pleading look)

Damon: there isn't any time, I called the sheriff we have to leave, now (looking down at Tyler)

Bonnie: we can't just leave him… here like this (on her knees beside him holding his hand)

Damon: ( he exhales exhausted) you can't… but I can (pulling something out of his leather jacket, he sticks bonnie in the neck she faints in his arms lifting her into him, looking at Tyler) help should be here soon scrappy… sorry we can't stick around. (Sarcastically he says)

Tyler opens his eyes slightly his vision is hazy, but he see's Damon holding bonnie, he reaches out his hand just as he completely loses consciousness again… waking up in the hospital Tyler was completely aware of what had happened to him but he hadn't informed the sheriff only saying that he was attacked by a burglar who cut him on the neck as Tyler struggled with the man…but he had the feeling the sheriff didn't quit believe his story, but the only thing Tyler could focus on was getting to Bonnie… who was somewhere with Damon and God only knows what he's got planned.

Damon takes bonnie to a little cabin much like the Salvatore cabin, but this is a place nobody had any idea about… Damon lays the little witch comfortably on the bed gently caressing her smooth caramel skin, trailing his thumb down her lips and chin, exhaling he finds himself praying that when this beautiful young women wakes to find herself locked up like a prisoner, she wouldn't hate him, and that she would come to realize that what he did was all for her, even though it was mostly for him because she died and he never thought twice about what he had to do… because he wasn't willing to spend an eternity without her, and somehow he would make her see that this was for the best… but he knew his little witch and he knew that she would fight him every step of the way.

Present, Tyler is at the mystic Grill mopeing at the bar hoisted on a bar stool, he was missing his angel his reason for not being such a bastard to everyone… Tyler had wanted to be a better person for bonnie and with her gone he played Jekyll more than he did Hyde now a days. Everybody knew to steer clear of Tyler he was a big ball of anger; a tormented asshole, so everyone be ware… Elena strolls in heading straight for Tyler.

Elena: (her eyes are saddened) where is she, tell me where she is? (Pleading)

Tyler: (not bothering to look at her clenching his jaw) I don't know… (Clasping his hands together)

Elena: (tears in her eyes) Tyler, please if you know where she just tell me.

Tyler: I don't know Elena (he yells breathing heavily) don't you think… I miss her too. (His voice cracks as he utters those words, letting Elena see that he was broken up inside showing her vulnerability only ever seen by Bonnie)

Elena reaches to touch Tyler, to provide comfort, but she is met with a hasty retreat…

Tyler: (looking at her) Instead of coming to me, you should be asking your bloodsucking boyfriend, where the hell his brother is… he's got bonnie, am sure of it.

Elena's eyes widen in shock that Tyler knew what Stefan was…frowning on brow she focus back on his last statement Damon was missing and so was bonnie, but why would Damon take bonnie away from everything she loved and everyone who loved her.

Tyler walks out of the mystic grill… answering his vibrating phone.

Tyler: what? (Abrasive and quick, but he hears only silence) Bonnie, is this you? (He feels his heart filling with joy)

Bonnie: (a long pause) yeah, it's me… are you okay? (Worry)

Tyler: (swallows hard) Yeah, I'm just happy to hear your voice, are you alright.

Bonnie: I'm fine, don't worry about me… (Smiling)

Tyler: where are you, I'll come get you; just tell me where you are? (An eagerness springs through his voice)

Bonnie: I can't, do that Tyler. (Shaking her head no)

Tyler: (his brow is furrowed) why not?

Bonnie: I almost killed you, how could still want me around?

Tyler: Because I don't care, I love you… I miss you. (His voice cracks swallowing hard)

Bonnie: I care and there's no going back for us, now. (Bonnie hangs-up)

Bonnie hands Damon back the phone, closing her eyes.

Damon: (smirking) Oaky, I did what you asked… now are you ready to do things my way. (Tilting his head forward)

Bonnie: (nodding) deals, a deal….

Damon only smirks removing the chain from her ankle….

**Chapter 14… will change the way bonnie feels for both Damon and Tyler in good ways and in bad ways there will be more B/D next chapter please leave reviews I would really like to know what people think as always Enjoy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith

Chapter 14: I'll give you all I'm worth

Following her conversation with Tyler…Bonnie stands there watching Damon unchain her with her brows is furrowed.

Just as Damon Releases Bonnie from her chains she roughly grabs him by the neck slamming him against the wall griping a hand full of his shaggy hair staring at him intensely; Damon only smirks at her letting her man handle him…

Damon: (grinning) I love it, when you play rough… (Removing the grin and replacing it with a smirk)

Bonnie: (squinting at him, she yanks his hair before releasing her grip) let's get this over with. (Pushing Damon aside)

Damon smirks more fluently following the fiery beauty from the room… into the living area taking a sit beside Bonnie on the decent sized couch cozily putting his arm behind her even though he knows; him being anywhere near her, is absolutely the last thing she wants at this moment.

Damon: (smirking) I got you… rabbit, (rolling his eyes) although, I don't agree with your need to be on the Stefan diet, there's nothing wrong with a little human blood.

Bonnie: I won't take pleasure, in feeding on people. (She replies sharply)

Damon: (Nonchalantly shrugging) Fine be boring, take all the fun out of being a vampire.

Bonnie: (rolls her eyes drinking the rabbits blood) Fun my ass… (Snarky with a hint of sarcasm)

Damon: (he reaches to the side of him grabbing something) I got two things for you.

Bonnie: (she puts down the rabbits blood) is one of them a stake. (She says with animosity and Sarcasm)

Damon: (blinking amused) oh, I love it when we flirt like this (pouting his mouth)…but no (raising his right brow, pulling out two books one black the other leather and brown) look familiar.

Bonnie: (her brow is furrowed as she looks at the books) Emily's Grimore, and Madam Kristina's book. (She is surprised that he has them)

Damon: (exhaling he focuses on her mouth) you've got a little… (Quickly wiping the blood from her mouth)

Bonnie: (she also wipes her mouth) thanks… (His hand is still unusually warm) so did you read them.

Damon: (placing his legs across her lap getting comfortable) well since I don't speak witch the grimore is all yours… but I got a kick out the old hags book though, (nodding amused) very insightful.

Bonnie: (ignoring his legs across her lap, she opens the black book leaning back) well that explains what Caleb is, why I didn't think of it… he's a freaking warlock (sarcastic)

Damon: (resting his arms behind his head) and an old one at that keep reading it gets better.

Bonnie: (she cuts him a look, turning back to the book) all I care about is getting him the hell out my life.

Damon: (smirking) then you won't be disappointed, I think. (Shrugging indifferently)

Bonnie: (rolling her eyes) you already know, don't you? (Staring at him she asked peevishly)

Damon grins at her; she has annoyance written all over her face having to drag the answer out of him.

Bonnie: Just tell me. (Placing the book down)

Damon: according to the book, the only way to get rid of Caleb, is to break the pack, by spilling the blood of the person who bargained it in the first place.

Damon watches as her features play a mixer of emotions confusion, sadness, frustration… her stomach wrenches with the thoughts of what this means for her father.

Bonnie: (clasping her hands together) are you telling me, (a single tear falls) that I have to kill my father in order to be free of Caleb?

Damon: (his features turn soft seeing her shaken like this) yes, it's the only way.

Bonnie: (shaking her head) no, it can't be I won't kill my own father. (Pushing his legs off her lap, standing)

Damon: (curling his lips inward) frankly my little witch you don't really have a choice, because it's either your life or his…

Bonnie: I won't kill my father (yells) and technically I'm already dead.

Damon: well, he can always put a stake through your heart… and get your powers that way.

Bonnie eyes leave Damon's as he makes his last statement, which makes him pop up off the couch stepping very slowly toward her.

Damon: what was that look about? (Curiosity shoots through his voice, still stepping ever so close to her)

Bonnie: it's nothing, (exhaling exhausted)

Damon is now standing directly in front of the witch looking down on her, he leans in inches from her mouth smirking pushing her back against the wall stroking his hand down her cheek.

Damon: you're lying… (Pause) come on, tell daddy the truth.

Bonnie: (looking up at him) you're an ass… (Her features play a signal of amusement)

Damon: (smirking) True, but let's stay on point… what is it that you're not telling me, about the bringer of death.

Bonnie: I thought you were the bringer of death. (Sarcastic tugging at his shirt)

Damon: (frustration appears on his brow) funny, but let's get serious… what is it that he wants. (Leaning his head down so that his lips is grazing her earlobe)

Bonnie: (exhaling tiresome) I don't (pausing) I don't think he just wants my powers anymore, I think he wants me.

Damon rubs his head against hers gently… she pushes him back going to sit back down on the couch.

Damon: And you know this how? (Curious)

Bonnie: the stupid dreams, he's always trying to seduce me.

Damon: (exhales angrily at the thought of Caleb trying to seduce her) doesn't he know that's my job. (Resting his back against the wall)

Bonnie: (she lets off an airy laugh) yeah, right.

Damon: (Smirking somewhat put off by her dismal) in the bathroom… there's a change of clothes for you.

Bonnie goes to the bathroom to shower and changes into a long-sleeved black button-up shirt which was obviously Damon's; she rolls her eyes because he made sure that it smells of spice and Bourbon which was his signature smell returning from the bathroom she see's Damon rested comfortably on the Couch out stretched his arms folded across his chest she mulls over how incredibly beautiful he was, she was pissed but she wasn't blind either taking a step closer to the couch; she turns heading for the front door putting her hand on the knob Bonnie exhales with a heavy heart, as Damon sneakily watches her, she touches her palm flat against the door as she decides to head back to the dark room… causing Damon to smile because Bonnie is the more honorable of all the Bennett witches put together, some part of him always knew she wouldn't just up and bail on their deal, she would stay and allow Damon to help her become the person she was always meant to be which was his… and so much more only she just didn't know it yet.

It's an early bright morning waking from her sleep Bonnie smells a sensational aroma coming from the kitchen, rubbing the morning from her eyes standing in the bathroom freshening up, she steps to the kitchen doors smiling slightly at a singing Damon scrambling the eggs in the pan, he lifts his head smiling at her.

Damon: (smirking) help me.

Bonnie: (arms folded she hesitatingly steps closer into the kitchen) with what?

Damon: chop the tomatoes for me (lifting an eyebrow at her) please.

Bonnie blinks rapidly at him grabbing the knife she begins to cut the tomatoes looking down she doesn't see Damon slowly approaching her from behind he places one hand on the counter and the other on top of hers leaning his head over her shoulder placing a subtle kiss on her neck.

Damon: (inhaling) I prefer my tomatoes chopped like this. (His voice low and husky)

Damon and Bonnie's hands move as one cutting tomatoes in a rhythmic fashion as if and opera conductor were instructing their every motion as a blissful moment of calm rushes through both of them; setting their minds on a path of wonder, Damon hadn't really fallen asleep after Bonnie had put his mind to rest of taking the first chance to run but instead choosing to stay, so he sat on the edge of the couch watching her sleep captivated like a stalker watching his prey, satisfied with himself because he had what he wanted but it also made the selfish bastard in him question her needs and what did she have; she was away from her family what little there was and the friends she loved and that loved her and he knew that she needed some semblance of a normal life and so he sat there determined to give her that again thinking of a simple form of normalcy that he could provide her with…Bonnie felt Damon's body against hers and for a moment she shut-off her feelings of hating him for lying to her and keeping her against her will but also needing to feel a connection to someone to anything because her life would never be the same again and she had to adjust to being a vampire and witch, which was quite frankly unheard of ever and the only person who could help her now was Damon and she was pissed at him for keeping it a secret which nearly caused Tyler his life, and these thoughts of Tyler brought her mind back to reality and out of this moment.

Bonnie: (opening her eyes she elbows Damon in the stomach) your eggs are burning. (Slamming the knife down into the counter walking out of the kitchen)

Damon: (coughs slightly inhaling with a smirk) she wants me. (He replies to himself shrugging)

The mystic Grill is occupied by Tyler, Elena and Stefan seated cozily at a booth awkwardly looking at each other, all three of them having reservations about this situation and working together for the sake of the one person they all had in common and the other they couldn't trust as far they could throw him… each having strong reason for wanting Bonnie back in their lives, Elena and Bonnie were more than best friends they were sister's they have always been there for each other even at the hardest of times when being friends seemed like too much for each girl they stuck it out, Elena loved that girl more than words could ever say and so she sat… although Stefan hadn't really been that close to Bonnie he saw that she was a good person who had suffered so much at the hands of others, especially at the hands of his brothers and he wouldn't allow her anymore pain by the hands of Damon and so he sat; and then there was Tyler who had completely given into his feelings for the beautiful Bonnie Bennett who had stolen his heart from childhood, maybe he's always loved her and that's why no other girl ever stood a chance with him because she always held that part of him without knowing it and these past two months without her was like having his testicles ripped off, so hell yeah he wanted her back and so he sat…

Stefan: (his forehead is brooding) are you telling me, that Damon turned her.

Elena's face is in the looks of bewilderment and shock.

Tyler: (curving his mouth) yeah, the night Damon took her… she fed on me. (He shrugs as if were no big deal)

Elena: I think I'm gonna be sick. (Her eyes are full of tears)

Stefan: I thought you said; you never left her side… (His brows are riddled with confusion)

Tyler: (realization peeks on his face) that's why (pause) you asked me if I was with her the whole time… you knew something like this could happen.

Stefan: (crosses his arms lowering his head) I wasn't sure, but I know my brother and when you said he gave her his blood-----

Before Stefan could finish his last words Tyler is on top of Stefan wailing on him like a wild animal out of control throwing blow after blow, with a screaming Elena trying to pull Tyler off Stefan, pushing Elena to the side Matt tackles Tyler to the floor holding on to his Friend for dear life who is struggling to get up…

Matt: (his arms squeezed tight around Tyler) Ty, man calm down.

Tyler blinks rapidly at his unexpected rage toward Stefan, as Elena kneels next to Stefan caressing his cheeks and mouth…

Elena: what the hell is wrong with you? (Disgusted looking at Tyler)

Tyler: (he stands exhaling) I just miss her… (Low) okay, I miss her. (His voice soft as he speaks these words walking away from them)

Matt follows after Tyler…as Stefan and Elena set back down at the table.

Elena: (touching his face) why didn't you fight back?

Stefan: because it wasn't me he was swinging at… besides what's a couple of bruises to a vampire. (Smiling warmly at her kissing her hand)

Elena: (her eyes shift from his) do you really think Damon turned Bonnie? (Her brow is creased in distaste at the thought)

Stefan merely furrows his brow pulling her into a reassuring hug… because whatever his answer would be it wouldn't be anything Elena wanted to hear the Bonnie of before was no more and wherever Damon had her she was now forever his…

The Cabin is quiet as Bonnie sat there cozily on the couch reading Emily Grimore waiting for Damon to return from his hunting on various innocent women who hadn't any idea what they were getting themselves into by giving into the handsome features of Damon Salvatore who was very manipulative and women are often known to always fall for the charming bad boys who then turn out to be sociopaths with a taste for blood… _poor girls_ she thought shaking her head… seeing the door open with a arm out stretched holding a rabbit Bonnie trys not to smile at damon who peers his head through the door smirking ever so amused by his actions and needing to see her smile at him just one time since they've been hold up together.

_Ron Pope you're the reason I come home-for a long time I remember saying prayers for something perfect, saying prayers for someone kind and in my heads spinning circles down the avenue instead your the reason I come home…_

Damon: (smirking) since I can't get you to come hunting with me… I figured I'd bring the hunt to you.

Bonnie: (taking the cute little rabbit in her hands) aww… we can't kill him he's too cute. (Cradling the rabbit)

Damon: (scrunches his face) absolutely (he replies mockingly) we can't kill little Stefan, that's why I brought you golden retriever it's another favorite from the Stefan diet. (Smirking he follows Bonnie to the couch)

Bonnie: (a slight smile) stop it… the name Stefan doesn't suit him. (Looking at the rabbit)

Damon: Then what, Tyler (he smirks) Elena? (He knows that mentioning Tyler and Elena would make her sad but he is Damon and being Sensitive about the people she loves is not something he often takes in to account before he speaks)

Bonnie: (ignoring how childish he often is) how about little Damon. (Smiling at him)

Damon: (he only nods surprised that she's even entertaining the thought of joking with him) Good, because big Damon is already taken (looking down at his pants with a Hugh grin plastered across his mouth)

Bonnie rolls her eyes at his sexual innuendo, choosing not to play his game anymore.

Damon: (smirking because she was so innocent when he came to things like sex) so… what new spells did you learn today? (Holding Emily's grimore)

Bonnie: (placing the rabbit down) you're not gonna like it.

Damon: (his features turn serious) and whys that?

Bonnie: because it's a spell to summon warlocks.

Damon: (he creases his brow smirking) No, absolutely not.

Bonnie: (folding her arms) you don't even want to hear my idea?

Damon: (pouring a glass of bourbon) if the idea involves you confronting Caleb, I want allow it. (Swallowing the drink quickly)

Bonnie: (squinting) well, you don't tell me what to do… and for the record he's not in your head constantly trying to dream rape you… so I'm doing it. (Stubborn and stern)

Damon swiftly grabs her by the arms pulling them above her head holding her against the wall looking very intensely into her smoldering green eyes with his mesmerizing pale blue ones parting his lips breathing huskily.

Damon: (he swallows hard ready to purge every single emotion running through his head and body) I will not let you, cast that spell… do you understand me. (His tone is slightly menacing)

Bonnie: (she also swallows hard because she's never seen this kind of intensity from him or anyone for her) Like you could stop me... (Defiant she tries to yank free but Damon holds on tighter) let go of me before I use, I another spell I've learned.

Damon releases her turning his back toward her, frustration his is hung on his features, because she is so damn stubborn making it very difficult for Damon to not show how possessive he actually was over her… he didn't like the idea of anything or anyone taking this women from his life, after he had spent an entire century obsessing over a women who never really wanted him and then he started crushing on the doppelganger Elena but he knew she'd never truly love him and between the two of them he realized that he could live without them in his life because they offered him nothing. Katherine made him crazy and homicidal which defiantly wasn't good for him or anyone, and Elena basically ignored that he was a monster to her friends and family she looked past what he was but never truly seeing him for who he really was so he never felt the need to be better for her . But then there was Bonnie she saw what he was the vampire and the man she didn't make excuses for his actions she called him on shit and made him think of the person he used to be; although being a vampire offered Damon the choice of shutting off his emotions, suppressing his humidity expect when he was around her she made that difficult and he started to let the feelings flow again to say his feelings for her caught him off guard is an understatement… the intensity of his emotions for her puts his soul at rest, she puts a calm in him that's never been satisfied before and everything he'd never wanted to do for anyone else he would do for her; no if ands or buts about it, Damon would move heaven and earth to protect her even if it meant he'd have to let her do things her own way… Bonnie retreats to her room sitting on the bed unsure of what to feel Damon had yet again stirred another secret emotion in her, she had thought she knew the intensity of someone's love and although Damon hadn't flat out said the words to her she knew that he was in love with her and that's why he did what he did, that is why she was still able to walk the earth, able to one day return to family and friends when it was right of course. So she ponders the thought of whether or not she had wanted him to admit aloud what he felt, did she really have to know if his emotions were real or was it just because he couldn't have Elena or Katherine and he settled for her, shaking her head no because this was Damon he'd sooner choke on the words before he said them out loud he was afraid much like her when it came to loving people, but she saw through his bullshit the facade of needing to hide his feelings and she had her answer but his need to protect her wouldn't stop her from doing what she needed to do for herself so that she could be free of Caleb, so either he'll stand with her or he has to step aside.

The Night is extra Dark not a star insight , as Bonnie laid there in the bed tossing and turning Damon stood at her door like he did most nights watching her, as she mumbles and fights to be free of whatever's happening inside her head… so he cautiously lays beside the little witch placing his arms around her trying to give comfort, closing his eyes pressing his head against hers worried she might not accept, Bonnie opens her eyes feeling his body pressed against hers, she grabs onto his forearm with her hand smoothly caressing his skin nuzzling him getting comfortable in his arms...

Bonnie: (tears) will you stay with me tonight.

Damon only tightens his grip on her, placing his lips at the nape of neck.

Bonnie: (rolls her eyes) I said lay with me, not get frisky. (She uses Sarcasm to shut off the feelings that his lips give her)

Damon only smirks at how tense her body gets whenever their close to each other, he makes the women in her want to break out and consume all of him… hell he'd welcome having her take full advantage of his many years of experience but at long last she was still very much innocent having never experiencing the touch a man but Damon was willing and ready to wait for her to come to him when she was ready… he'd give her the experience of a life time.

The morning is bright and Damon is watching Bonnie sleep mesmerized by her exotic beauty...he caresses his lips across the smooth caramel shoulder of his little witch placing small pecks nuzzling her with both arms tightly wrapped around her waist resting his head in the nape of her neck.

Damon: (moaning) morning. (Smirking)

Bonnie: (smiling still half sleep) Morning… Damon. (She pops open her eyes because she felt content laying in his arms and echoing good mornings with him as if they had done it for years)

Damon: (smirking because her body is tense against his) so dear, what do want for breakfast.

Bonnie: (trying to maneuver free of his arms) okay, you can let me go now.

Damon: why… I like us like this. (Grinning at how nervous she is when she clearly can't deny her feelings for him)

Bonnie: (she is getting irritated) seriously, let go because I would hate to slap again. (Flirting un-expectantly)

Damon: (he smirks) I kind of thought that was our thing… (Loosening his grip)

Bonnie stands heading for the bathroom closing the bathroom door throwing water in her face exhaling heavily… being with Damon was causing the feelings she has for him to grow and it was alarming her because she was in love with somebody else… yeah she could admit that she was physically attracted to Damon but was it moving beyond just physical attraction was she really starting to open her heart to him, was she finally ready to let Damon all the way in and stop keeping him at arms length and accept that he had made a permanent mark on her heart, but there was also the issue of Tyler she couldn't hurt him she loved him and him her, but she also couldn't expect him to wait for her to get a handle on the fucked up turn of events her life's taken so where did that leave her.

Damon: (knocks on the bathroom door) Bonnie… (He's curious about where her mind is)

Bonnie: (wiping her eyes she opens the door) I need you, to get me some clothes other than yours. (Looking at the tight black t-shirt hugging her body)

Damon: (his eyes trail down her body hugged in his black t-shirt smirking) I like you in this, you look extra…fuck able (in typical Damon form he had to be callous making her squirm, he sees Bonnie shy away from his gaze) fine. (Shrugging indifferently)

_Kelly Clarkson already gone- remember all the things we wanted now are memories there haunted we were always meant to say goodbye, even with are fists held high it never would of worked out right yeah we were never meant for do or die, I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop…._

Damon leaves, so Bonnie places a call to someone important breathing heavily fully regretting the words getting ready to spill from her mouth, because it's never easy to rip the heart out of the one you love, even if it were for the best.

Tyler: hello. (Dry and heavy)

Bonnie: Lockwood, (she smiles)

Tyler: (smiling, his eyes water) Bonnie… how are you. (Curious)

Bonnie: I'm good, real good. (Her eyes also water)

Tyler: (wipes his eyes) so… when are you coming home.

Bonnie: I'm not, at least not just yet… there's something's I have to take care of first… but that's not why I called.

Tyler: (he creases his brow preparing for bad news) Why, did you call.

Bonnie: (she swallows hard) I don't want you to wait for me to return to you, because I want… (Pausing) I'm with Damon now, so you need move on and let me go. (Her voice cracks subtlety with every word)

Tyler: I don't believe you. (His eyes turn a bloodshot red)

Bonnie: (crying) Believe what you want, but its true. (Bonnie hangs-up the phone quickly unable to handle the heartbreak in his voice)

Tyler launches the phone across the room smashing it to bits rushing from his bedroom, heading straight for the one and only person who could help find Bonnie and Damon… Stefan Salvatore.

_Ron Pope Heartfelt lies- I walk by the river's edge skipping smooth wet stones and watching them sink I never was a fan of innocence's I've got two black eyes and empty fifth of gin and I see I'm wrong for you but we try, you swear I'm hard to lay beside if I was you I'd run from me most nights maybe I was meant to be left behind…_

It's late when Damon returns to the cabin, Bonnie see's the brooded expression on his face it was a different Damon who normally was full of himself and always with that damn smirk, she hadn't seen this Damon before… he merely watches her with his eyes narrowed on her desperately wanting to purge the many thoughts racing in his head weighing his options because to confront her is to admit everything he's kept guarded right here and right now…

Damon: you called him, why? (Squinting at her nostrils flared )

Bonnie: (Surprised) why, does it matter…

Damon: (stepping closer to her) it matter's because I don't like being used.

Bonnie: (licking her lips) you never did leave did you, you listened to our entire conversation.

Damon: (shrugging) I especially love the bit about us being together, because if it's true I never got the memo. (Sarcastic)

Bonnie: (baffled) I figured you'd be happy, I ended things with Tyler.

Damon: and why exactly should I be happy… because you didn't end things with him because of your feeling for me. (Punching the wall, with his jaw clenched)

Bonnie: (standing) what the hell do you know about how I feel (she saids infuriated), and why the hell should i give a damn about your feelings because you've never said what it is that you feel. (Stepping closer to him)

Damon: (a slight grim smirk slips out) but you know…

Bonnie: (standing directly in front him) I called him because he deserved to know that what we had was over… and if that pisses you off so be it, because your still too scared to say what you feel.

Bonnie turns to walk away from Damon, when the three little words come running out of his mouth.

Damon: I love you and I'll give you all that I'm worth if you want it. (a vulnerability plays on his features and his voice…the vulnerability of a broken child needing to be loved and with saying these words he felt the knot in his heart loosen it wasn't suffocating him anymore she now finally knows what's been there lingering on the surface of everything he's been doing and not saying)

Bonnie stops Dead in her tracks not looking back at the beautifully broken Creature behind her, because she knows once she looks at the delicate features of his face her will to resist and fight the undeniable attraction and love she's been unwilling to acknowledge will crumble and fall to pieces and she would truly be his….

**Chapter 15 may not happen because im just really going through it life...please review… as always enjoy ****don't hate me too much for dragging this out.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I own nothing all character belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter 15- you love me…..**_

The clothes were spread all over the floors, the room looked as if a hurricane had ran through it heavy painting and moans filled the room as Damon gripped the sheet covers his body was exploding in ecstasy; The little witch was fresh and inexperienced but she was learning and he was enjoying, smiling Bonnie collapses on top the unusually warm vampire placing kisses upon his chest heading for his lips…

Damon: (swallowing hard) Damn, you should do that more (stroking her shoulder softly)

Bonnie: (smiling) only if you deserve it, (she trails a finger down his pale chest)

Damon rolls Bonnie over putting her body underneath his gently trailing a finger down her cheek, gazing into those smoldering green eyes that constantly take his breath away, always wary of her feeling for him…

Damon: you love me? (He asks innocent with a shy undertone)

Bonnie: (looking up at Damon) of course, where did that come from? (Lifting onto her side caressing his face)

Damon exhales laying back down resting his arm behind his head shrugging,

Damon: I don't know, I just… (He lets off an airy laugh) never mind. (Taking her hand kissing it)

Bonnie lays her head onto his chest, falling asleep exhausted from their earlier escapades, holding her in his arms Damon's mind wouldn't allow him rest, it had been a year and she was finally his with no interference from her annoying friends and the walking tick; to further add confliction to her already complicated life she had made her choice and he was it…

Damon: (caressed the sleeping beauty opening his phone) miss me, (he says with smirk)

Voice: Damon, is this you (the voice asks unsure)

Damon: yes brother, (he inhales heavily)

Stefan: where are you, Damon? (The urgency of his tone speaks values)

Damon: (looking at Bonnie) I can't tell you that, yet…. But soon, I just wanted to let you know that were both fine (hanging up the phone before Stefan can probe him for more info, Damon rolled back over tights wrapping the little witch vamp in his arms as if it would be his last time having her like this)

The morning had come and Bonnie was up in the kitchen looking out the window, with a cup of coffee in her hands and she found herself reflecting on this pass year with Damon, and the way her life had completely taken a turn for the worst and the best, she had finally come to accept that she was forever changed no longer just a girl or witch but now she was a witch vampire, and most importantly she was his… Damon had changed her life whether she had wanted him to or not he swapped in and made it all better, and she found that she could no longer deny that she had fallen for him just as she fallen had for Tyler, stopping herself from going to those memories and thoughts of Tyler because she didn't want to allow any doubt to creep in…

Damon: (leaning against the kitchen threshold) morning beautiful… (Smiling walking toward the small coffee table sitting comfortably beside her)

Bonnie: (leans in kissing those awaiting lips) morning, (she as Huge smile hung her lips from seeing that beautiful man to her side and it hit her that she was happy even if most days that what if question always coursed through the air)

Damon looks at her momentarily before turning away from her exhaling with a heavy heart, Bonnie sees the wary on his face,

Bonnie: what is it, is something wrong? (Worry spreads on her features as she cups Damon's face)

Damon: (furrowing his brows) I want to make you happy, so were going back to mystic falls… (He stands suddenly looking at her stoic features)

Bonnie: (she also creases her brows snapping out of her head from the shock of his words) why, you've been so insistent on us staying way from mystic falls… so why now? (Her face shows that she is puzzled by his decision to return the very place he demanded they never return too)

Damon: It's time, Caleb is no longer a problem we killed him without killing your father so, there's no reason to stay away anymore (Damon merely shrugs as if he's not suddenly changing the game on her all of sudden)

Bonnie: (standing) what if! I don't want to go back to mystic falls… did you ever think of that? (She asks with her coffee glass hitting the table like a loud thud)

Damon: I can only imagine why, you wouldn't wanna go back to mystic falls… shall we guess who I'm talking about (Damon says mockingly and he is met with slap across the cheek)

Bonnie: Screw you Damon… (She says furious walking out of the kitchen)

Damon: I already did, plenty of times… (He says smirking, shrugging because he's being an ass to her for no reason, he's fighting with her it was making up that makes the fights all worth it heading to the bedrooms closed door he knocks softly)

Bonnie: go away Damon, before I do something I regret… (Her voice is furious and Damon can tell that she's crying a little)

Damon: Open the door, so that I can apologize… (He's leaning into the threshold)

Bonnie: I don't want your bullshit apology, dick… (Sitting on the bed with her arms folded)

Damon, Kicks the door off its hinges causing Bonnie to jump…

Bonnie: are you crazy? (Standing)

Damon: a little bit, plus I hate begging…. (Damon grabs Bonnie by her kissing her passionately with resistance from her turning her head away from his kisses)

Bonnie: (pulling her head back as he kisses her cheeks) Stop it; I'm still pissed at you… (She moans as he lunges for her lips again biting down into lip)

Damon: You forgive me, (Damon says falling back onto the bed with her entangling their bodies, Bonnie runs her hands through his hair he makes his way down to her stomach)

Bonnie: Yesss… (She sighs out in pleasure)

The mystic grill was packed with its usual, as Stefan made his way over to Tyler and his new girl friend Andrea, Tyler sees him approaching with Elena and knows it's information about Bonnie so he sends Andrea off to get him something from the car… seeing them getting closer he prepares himself…

Stefan: Tyler, can we talk?

Tyler: what about…. (He says gruffly rolling his eyes)

Elena: It's about Bonnie, (Elena says gleeful)

Tyler: (shakes his head) then I don't care, because it's been year and if she wanted to me know anything she would've picked up the phone… and let me know herself… (Tyler stops looking dead ahead of him, he swallows hard not breathing and for a minute he thinks his eyes are playing tricks on but they aren't it's really her and she's still just as beautiful since the last time he saw)

Stefan and Elena turn around frozen and it shock, as Damon and Bonnie stood hand in hand at the front doors of the mystic grills doors, wasting no time Elena charges toward Bonnie followed closes by Caroline who each wrap Bonnie in a hug laughing and smiling cheerfully, seeing Bonnie after all this time was like being on ecstasy for everyone who was missing her achingly,

Damon: (standing face to face with Stefan) hi, brother your looking…. The same (Smirking teasing Stefan)

Stefan: (hugs Damon) I missed you too, God help me but I did.

The room is slowly spinning as Tyler apprehensively approaches the slightly paler caramel beauty with hesitation with every step as he makes his way closer to the girl who had his heart twisted and knotted in love with her, Caroline and Elena back away as Tyler cautiously takes Bonnie warm hand into his with Damon watching….

Tyler: (a single tear suddenly escapes him) it's really you….

Bonnie: (she looks Sad and bewildered because she wasn't sure of what she would feel when she saw him again) yep, in the flesh… (Slightly smiling)

Although Tyler, was pissed it didn't stop him from pulling her into a hug needing to feel her near his heart again, it was something had been wanting since the day she was stolen having her close like this smelt the inevitable coming from every pore of her body, pulling back…

Tyler: you're with him now? (Tyler says nodding)

Bonnie: I love him…. (Her is low and airy smiling she looks over at Damon, who was watching them)

Tyler: (looking at her) answer me one question? (Still holding her hand)

Bonnie: (squinting at him) anything?

Tyler: Are you happy? (His voice is serious and concerned)

Bonnie: (smiling) surprisingly yes, Damon is a total a-hole sometimes but, he's done everything for me and I never once asked him too…

Tyler: Good, (Tyler feels this gut wrenching feeling that it was finally really over with the beautiful witch who held the very essence of his heart,)  
Bonnie: (looking at his striking features) are you happy, Lockwood? (Very curious hoping that she hadn't broken him completely for any other girl)

Tyler: (seeing Andrea approaching) I'm getting their... (He lets that right dimple flash) just so you know all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, even if wasn't with me… but don't get me wrong I still hate that guy… (Tyler walks out of the mystic grill taking hands with Andréa with Bonnie looking on with a smile across her cheek, letting Damon wrap her in his arm)

Damon: (holding her with confidence) do you love me? (Smiling)

Bonnie: (Smiling) forever and always…. (Kissing those pink soft lips gently)…


End file.
